


Dame du Gondor

by KarenKilla



Series: Aurore [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bashing Denethor, Evil Denethor II, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 63,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Aurore est la petite sœur de Boromir et Faramir, elle reste dans la Cité Blanche pour aider les gens et subit la colère et la folie de son père Denethor. Avec les armées du Mordor qui se rapprochent, le temps pour la Dame du Gondor de se battre s'approche, en même temps que celui du Roi.





	1. Osgiliath

 

L'union de Denethor, fils de l'Intendant du Gondor et de Finduilas de Dol Amroth donna trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille, l'aîné Boromir, et le préféré de son père, avait cinq ans de plus que son frère Faramir et huit ans de plus que sa sœur Aurore. Finduilas, leur mère, mourut alors qu'Aurore avait juste cinq ans, les laissant avec un père qui était froid et distant envers les deux plus jeunes. Cela aurait pu créer une séparation dans la fratrie, Boromir aurait pu devenir arrogant et se moquer de son petit frère et de sa petite sœur, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il était leur protecteur, et les plus jeunes adoraient leur aîné. Quoique Faramir était aussi le protecteur d'Aurore, il était également son confident, les deux plus jeunes étaient très proches, unis par leur fascination pour l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu et des autres royaumes et peuples, une chose qui n'était pas bien vu par leur père. Surtout vu que Gandalf ou Mithrandir, comme il était appelé par les elfes, le Magicien Gris, était leur tuteur et il n'était pas apprécié par Denethor. Le Magicien avait bien trop tendance à s'opposer à l'Intendant et à ne pas lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre, Denethor ne l'aimait pas et ne lui faisait pas non plus confiance. Et si Faramir faisait tout pour gagner l'approbation de leur père, pour Aurore son point de vu sur Mithrandir n'était qu'une raison supplémentaire pour apprécier ce dernier, les deux garçons étaient certes extrêmement protecteurs de leur sœur mais elle l'était aussi vis à vis d'eux, et Aurore ne supportait pas la manière dont Denethor traitait Faramir. 

Le lien entre les trois enfants restèrent forts au fil des années, même avec les missions de Faramir et Boromir qui menaient les deux frères loin de la Cité Blanche de Minis Tirith afin de protéger le Gondor. Boromir était un combattant et un soldat puissant qui s'il n'aimait pas voir ses soldats tomber, avait reconnu à plusieurs reprises qu'il ne saurait pas quoi faire d'autre que d'affronter des orques. Faramir de son côté était plus pacifiste, il était plus érudit, mais il savait aussi fort bien se battre même s'il n'aimait pas ça, cependant pour protéger son peuple, le cadet le faisait volontiers. Les deux frères étaient prêts à tout pour protéger leur Cité et leur peuple, mais surtout ils étaient prêts à tout pour protéger leur sœur, ils refusaient de la perdre. 

Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'était que cela faisait des années que le plus grand danger pour Aurore n'était pas Sauron et ses armées, mais Denethor lui même. En grandissant Aurore ressemblait de plus en plus à Finduilas, quoiqu'elle avait les yeux de leur père, il y avait des différences bien sûr, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus foncés, elle était plus grande aussi mais surtout elle était moins fragile que sa mère. Avoir deux frères aînés et être en temps de guerre avait poussé Aurore à apprendre à se battre, l'épée avec Boromir et l'arc avec Faramir et si elle n'était pas au niveau de ses frères, elle était quand même très douée. Mais face à son père, elle n'arrivait pas à se défendre, pas contre tout, pas contre ses phrases blessantes, pas contre ses gifles, pas contre ses coups... Elle n'avait réussi à s'opposer qu'une seule fois mais ça avait été assez, lorsque son père avait jugé qu'elle était assez vieille et qu'elle pouvait passer pour une bonne copie de Finduilas, il avait décidé qu'elle devait parer à tout les devoirs demandé à la dame de la maison de l'Intendant. Y compris ses besoins sexuels. 

Aurore craignait son père, elle était terrifiée de lui et il la dégoûtait. Il avait été un bon combattant il y a des années de cela mais ça datait et puis elle avait réussi à le prendre par surprise. Le menaçant de le tuer, elle avait souffert deux ans, les seules périodes où elle avait été tranquille avaient été lorsque ses frères étaient dans la Cité. Elle avait craint leurs départs encore plus qu'auparavant, non seulement ils partaient dans le danger, ils risquaient de se faire tuer mais en plus ils la laissaient seule avec Denethor. Il lui avait fallu du temps avant qu'elle ne réussisse à rassembler assez de courage pour l'affronter mais elle avait fini par réussir. Elle avait eu son épée sur la gorge de celui qui était son père, elle avait voulu le tuer, elle avait tellement voulu lui trancher la gorge, il le méritait ça et plus encore mais elle n'avait pas pu. Non qu'elle l'ait montré, grandir comme la fille de l'Intendant l'avait poussé à apprendre à porter un masque. Un qu'elle n'avait que trop utilisé au fil des années, surtout avec ses frères pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien, elle avait souhaité les appeler à l'aide si souvent, les supplier de l'aider et elle savait qu'ils l'auraient fait. Elle n'aurait eu qu'à leur montrer les bleus, elle n'aurait même pas eu à leur parler du reste, des visites nocturnes, simplement le fait que leur père l'ait battu aurait suffi, mais elle n'avait pas pu. Ce n'était pas pour le protéger LUI, ça elle le savait, non c'était pour eux dans un sens, elle savait à quel point Boromir l'aimait, malgré tout ses défauts et son attitude envers les deux plus jeunes et Faramir souhaitait tant avoir son affection, son respect. Ses deux frères aimaient Denethor et elle n'avait pas voulu les pousser à choisir entre elle et lui ainsi, douter d'eux même à cause de lui était aussi impensable. Et elle savait qu'ils auraient douté, elle le faisait souvent, comment pouvait-elle être quelqu'un de bien alors qu'il était son père ? Comment pouvait-elle rester forte devant eux si ils savaient ? Comment pouvait-elle rester forte devant le peuple du Gondor si ses frères la regardaient avec pitié ? 

Plus que ça elle savait aussi que leur famille devait sembler solide pour le peuple, les temps étaient très graves et le peuple doutait déjà trop à cause de Denethor. L'Intendant du Gondor ne faisait plus grand chose, il ne protégeait que mal leur cité, nombre de soldats étaient morts en trop peu de temps, pour le moment les choses se passaient bien parce que le peuple avait foi en Boromir et Faramir et que malgré sa haine envers son père, elle faisait comme si de rien n'était afin de rassurer les gens. C'était aidé par le fait que Denethor restait le plus souvent sur son siège en bas du trône ou il s'isolait, elle n'avait pas à le supporter souvent. Ce qui était un véritable soulagement. 

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour où elle devait se concentrer sur l'horreur que lui inspirait Denethor, mais plutôt sur la joie qu'apportait cette journée, Boromir et Faramir avaient réussi, avec leurs hommes, à reconquérir Osgiliath, la défense de Minas Tirith. Une cité autrefois magnifique qui était en partie détruite à présent, mais elle appartenait toujours au Gondor et c'était ça l'important. Minas Tirith était une cité magnifique cependant elle n'avait que peu de défense et face aux armées du Mordor, ça n'était pas assez, Osgiliath était vraiment nécessaire. Faramir avait du appeler à l'aide lorsque les orques avaient été trop nombreux, il était un excellent combattant mais aussi un excellent chef, il voulait protéger ses hommes et la Cité, c'était pour ça qu'il avait demandé des renforts. Renforts que Boromir avait été plus qu'heureux de mener, cependant pour Denethor c'était un signe de faiblesse, elle en avait entendu parler et ce très souvent depuis le début du trajet. Lorsqu'elle avait appris que l'Intendant comptait se rendre à Osgiliath, elle avait décidé de l'accompagner, elle avait noté quelque chose dans son comportement qui l'inquiétait, mais même sans ça elle serait quand même venue. Elle voulait voir ses frères, vérifier de ses propres yeux qu'ils allaient bien, elle savait qu'ils étaient vivants, elle en était sûre et en avait eu la confirmation, mais elle avait quand même besoin de les voir. Il n'y avait que comme ça qu'elle pourrait sentir l'inquiétude disparaître, au moins pour un temps, et que son cœur pourrait se remettre à battre normalement. Elle craignait chaque bataille, chaque escarmouche, chaque messager, mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas à craindre.

Les soldats s'écartaient sur leur passage, elle devait rester avec l'Intendant pour le moment après tout, avec l'Intendant et sa garde tout comme les deux soldats qui assuraient sa protection à elle, et les sourires sur les visages faisaient plaisir à voir, tout comme leur nombre, il y avait deux sortes d'hommes, ceux liés à Boromir, avec l'armure de la Cité, le symbole de l'arbre sur le poitrail, et ceux de Faramir, les rodeurs d'Ithilien, ils étaient tous aussi dangereux que les autres et aussi loyaux au Gondor. 

"Où est-il ? Où est le meilleur du Gondor ?" demanda l'Intendant une fois que Boromir et Faramir furent en vue. "Où est mon aîné ?"

"Père." s'exclama Boromir avec un léger sourire tandis que Faramir restait en retrait.

"Ils disent que tu as vaincu l'ennemi d'une main, une seule." commenta l'Intendant.

"Ils exagèrent." dit Boromir en se dégageant de l'embrasse de Denethor et en se tournant vers leur frère. "La victoire revient aussi à Faramir."

"Sans Faramir cette cité serait encore debout." commenta Denethor, ses propos stoppant net Faramir qui s'était avancé. "N'étais-tu pas chargé de la protéger ?" 

"J'aurai réussi, mais nous étions trop peu." répondit Faramir sans perdre son calme, même si Aurore pouvait voir la douleur dans ses yeux, une vague de colère pour l'Intendant jaillit à nouveau en elle. 

"Trop peu. Tu as laissé l'ennemi y pénétrer et la prendre à sa guise. Tu renvois toujours une piètre image à ton père." dit Denethor méprisant. Aurore sentit ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses mains tellement elle serrait les points, elle adorait ses frères et voir une telle expression sur celui de son confident, ça la dévastait mais elle ne pouvait rien dire. Pas sans avoir à en payer le prix plus tard et ce douloureusement. Denethor ne la touchait plus ainsi, mais il était toujours violent. 

"Ce n'est nullement intentionnel." répondit Faramir.

"Vous ne lui accordez aucun crédit." dit Boromir avec colère, plaçant une main douce sur l'épaule de sa sœur avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il savait que quoiqu'il dise, rien ne toucherait leur père, pas au sujet de Faramir, le seul moyen pour le protéger qu'il avait était d'attirer l'attention de Denethor sur lui, au moins pendant un temps. Il alla dans un des bâtiments, suivi par l'Intendant. 

"Ne l'écoute pas, face à l'armée qui vous menaçait, il n'y avait aucune chance de salut. Le seul responsable est l'homme à la cape noire. Il aurait du envoyer plus d'homme comme tu le demandais." dit Aurore en s'approchant avec un sourire triste. 

"Tu es trop gentille. Je suis heureux de te voir." dit Faramir en la prenant dans ses bras. 

"Pas autant que moi." avoua Aurore, profitant volontiers des bras de son frère qui la sentit trembler. 

"Aurore, tu vas bien ? Es tu souffrante ?" demanda de suite Faramir inquiet. 

"Ce n'est que la peur des dernières heures et le soulagement, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais bien." affirma la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains clairs. 

"Tu es sûre ?" il insista néanmoins. 

"Oui, mais et toi, tu n'es pas blessé ?" elle demanda en se reculant un peu. 

"Non, je n'ai rien. La bataille a été rapidement menée, nous étions presque trop nombreux." sourit légèrement Faramir. 

"Tant mieux. Tu mérites cette victoire autant que Boromir, tu as mené les hommes tout comme lui, cette victoire est aussi la tienne et je suis fière de toi." assura Aurore, voulant que la lueur de vulnérabilité disparaisse du regard bleu azur de son frère. 

"Si seulement il pouvait aussi le penser." soupira Faramir. 

"Ignore le." dit fermement Aurore. "Tu es un homme loyal et un des meilleurs hommes du Gondor, voire peut être de la Terre du Milieu. Tes hommes le savent, ceux de Boromir aussi, tout comme le peuple, Boromir et moi. Ignore l'opinion d'un vieil homme aigri."

"Ma place est ici avec mon peuple, pas à Fondcombe." dit Boromir, la voix haussée en sortant d'une maison.

"Désobéirais tu à ton propre père ?" demanda l'Intendant en le suivant.

"S'il faut vraiment aller à Fondcombe, envoyez moi à sa place." proposa Faramir. 

Aurore qui s'était figée en entendant les paroles de l'aîné de la fratrie, regarda avec horreur Faramir. Pourquoi l'Intendant voulait-il envoyer Boromir à Fondcombe, elle ne niait pas avoir un intérêt pour la culture elfique, intérêt que partageait Faramir. Mais faire le voyage alors que les choses étaient aussi graves, que la route était aussi dangereuse, c'était de la folie. Cela voulait dire des semaines, voire des mois de voyage et sans nouvelles.

"Toi ?" demanda moqueur Denethor "Oh je vois, une chance pour Faramir, capitaine du Gondor de prouver sa valeur. J'en doute, je ne peux confier cette mission qu'à ton frère. Celui qui ne me décevra pas."

Aurore était toujours accroché au bras de son frère et ressentit sans mal sa réaction, mais elle ne réagit pas, elle ne regarda pas avec fureur l'homme qui était supposé être un père, occupée à la place à observer Boromir. Boromir qui allait sans aucun doute partir, qu'importe ses sentiments à ce sujet, il ne désobéirait pas à Denethor, même pour ça. 

 

Elle avait raison puisqu'à peine deux heures après cette conversation, Boromir avait enlevé son armure pour enfiler une tenue plus confortable pour le voyage et était prêt à partir. 

"Pourquoi t'envoi-t-il maintenant ? C'est trop dangereux." protesta Aurore dans les bras de son frère ainé cette fois. L'heure des au revoir était malheureusement arrivée et elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Aurore avait certes 32 ans, mais l'idée d'être séparée de son frère, de l'éternel protecteur, surtout avec Faramir qui serait sans aucun doute en mission, cela pesait lourd sur son cœur. "Reste, on a besoin de toi ici."

"Je ferai aussi vite que possible. Tu as ma parole petite lumière." assura Boromir en la serrant fort contre lui. "Je vous confie la Cité Blanche à tous les deux, protégez là." 

"Tu n'as pas besoin de le demander." dit Faramir, la peine dans ses yeux en voyant son frère partir mais aussi dans le chagrin de leur sœur, visible. 

"Protégez vous l'un l'autre et soyez prudents." demanda ensuite le plus vieux. 

"Promis." répondirent ensemble les plus jeunes. 

"Mais fait attention toi aussi, j'attendrai ton retour." ajouta Aurore, les yeux noyés de larmes. 

"N'ai je pas le droit de voir un sourire de ta part petite sœur ?" demanda Boromir. 

"Prends soin de toi, et reste bien le postérieur sur ta selle d'accord ?" demanda en guise de réponse Aurore, faisant de son mieux pour satisfaire la demande de son ainé. 

"C'est arrivé qu'une fois." protesta d'ailleurs ce dernier. Il était tombé de cheval, une fois, il y a longtemps lorsqu'ils se rendaient chez leur oncle, Imrahil, et ni Faramir, ni Aurore ne l'avaient laissé oublier cette mésaventure. Sa réaction gagna un rire léger de la part d'Aurore, et un plus marqué de Faramir. 

"Une fois était assez." assura Aurore, luttant pour conserver son sourire. "Tiens, pour te rappeler de ta famille qui attendra ton retour." elle dit ensuite en ôtant un des rubans qui retenait ses longs cheveux en un chignon, comme le demandait l'Intendant. "Puisse-t-il te protéger loin de chez toi."

"Je t'aime petite sœur." dit doucement Boromir en l'embrassant sur le front, tenant dans son poing le ruban vert qu'elle venait de lui offrir, il offrit une accolade à son frère et monta en selle. 

"Souviens toi de ce jour petit frère." et après les avoir regardé un moment, leurs yeux échangeant milles paroles, il partit. 

"J'ai peur Faramir, une ombre est posée sur mon cœur." chuchota Aurore. 

"Il reviendra, tu verras." dit doucement Faramir, voulant réconforter sa petite sœur. "Tu sais à quel point il est têtu, il affrontera une armée entière pour tenir sa promesse."

"Oui tu as raison." acquiesça Aurore en retenant ses larmes, c'était des propos vides de sens, ils ne pouvaient rien garantir mais c'était agréable à entendre et en attendant, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient à offrir. "Tout ce que je demande c'est que vous me revenez tout les deux."

"Et tu sais qu'on ne peut rien te refuser." dit Faramir avec une pointe d'amusement, et c'était vrai, leur petite sœur n'avait qu'à faire une demande et ils essayaient de la réaliser. 

Leurs cœurs étaient lourds, les temps sombres approchaient à grand pas mais pour un moment, Faramir et Aurore du Gondor pouvaient se détendre.


	2. Boromir

Boromir était assis près du feu, ils avaient quitté Fondcombe il y a quelques semaines déjà, il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de ce projet, détruire l'anneau unique. Son père voulait qu'il le ramène à Minas Tirith, il avait dit que le peuple en avait besoin et c'était vrai. Ils manquaient de force et ils avaient besoin d'aide, l'anneau pourrait apporter cette aide, mais il savait que ça augmenterait le danger pour la Cité et il n'avait pas oublié les paroles d'Elrond et de Gandalf au Conseil. Son devoir demandait à ce qu'il obéisse et ramène l'anneau mais il avait juré de protéger Frodon et de l'aider à le détruire, son honneur était engagé et il comptait bien respecter son engagement, même si le fait d'être éloigné de sa Cité l'inquiétait. Osgiliath ne tiendrait pas éternellement surtout si leur père n'envoyait pas plus d'hommes pour garder la ville et c'était la dernière défense du Gondor, la dernière défense de Minas Tirith, la dernière protection entre le Mordor et sa sœur. A la pensée d'Aurore il sortit le ruban qu'elle lui avait donné, il était dans une poche sur sa poitrine, c'était une tradition depuis la première fois où il était parti en mission loin de la ville, chaque fois qu'il partait elle lui donnait un ruban qu'elle portait le jour du départ, il le lui rendait lorsqu'il revenait. Elle faisait pareil pour Faramir d'ailleurs. 

Il était protecteur de son peuple, mais s'il se battait de toute ses forces à chaque fois, c'était toujours avec le visage d'Aurore dans son esprit. Il voulait protéger son frère et sa sœur bien sûr, c'était son rôle en tant que frère aîné, mais c'était différent pour Aurore, elle était sa petite sœur, et depuis qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, il s'était juré de toujours la protéger. Faramir était un de ses meilleurs amis en plus d'être son frère, ils n'avaient que cinq ans d'écart et si à une époque ça avait semblé énorme, à présent ce n'était rien, et il s'inquiétait pour son frère mais il était plus que capable de se battre, il n'aimait certes pas se battre mais il était doué, et puis Faramir refuserait catégoriquement de rester à la citadelle. Il se sentait trop responsable du peuple du Gondor, cela faisait des années que Denethor ne menait plus les troupes, ne sortait presque plus de la Citadelle, c'était à Boromir et Faramir de rassurer les gens, les soldats, tandis qu'Aurore devait rassurer le peuple et s'occuper des gens.

Aurore. Il lui avait appris à se défendre, à se battre, désirant qu'elle soit capable de se battre si le pire devait arriver, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le fasse pour autant, il avait peur pour elle. A cause de la guerre bien sûr mais aussi parce que depuis plusieurs années elle souriait moins, elle faisait des efforts mais il n'était pas aveugle, il y avait une ombre dans son regard, une ombre qui l'inquiétait énormément. 

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda une voix le faisant sortir de ses pensées, c'était Pippin, un des hobbits du groupe.

Et quel groupe étrange, un elfe, un nain, quatre hobbit, un magicien et deux hommes. Il apprenait peu à peu à connaître les autres membres du groupe et il apprenait en même temps à les respecter, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contact avec les elfes et les nains et encore moins avec les hobbits. Il avait rencontré quelques fois Gandalf au fil des années, même s'il avait eu moins de rapports avec lui que Faramir et Aurore, ils avaient apprécié le magicien et avaient profité de ses enseignements, tandis qu'il était resté à l'écart. Il ne savait pas quoi penser du magicien et il avait voulu respecter la volonté de son père, Denethor n'aimait pas Gandalf. Mais en réalité ce n'était pas le Magicien qui lui posait un problème, pas plus que l'elfe, le nain ou les hobbits, c'était l'autre homme de la Compagnie. Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, le descendant d'Isildur, le roi légitime du Gondor. 

"C'est un ruban tu le vois bien Pip." pointa Merry.

"Oui mais je demandais pourquoi il avait ce ruban." répondit Pippin en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner vers Boromir. "Alors ?"

"C'est un ruban que m'a donné ma sœur le jour de mon départ." répondit volontiers Boromir, il aimait bien les hobbits, surtout Merry et Pippin, ils étaient curieux de tout et posaient des questions mais ils avaient aussi une innocence agréable à voir. Ils lui rappelaient des temps plus heureux avec Faramir et Aurore.

"Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?" demanda Pippin curieux.

"C'est une tradition pour nous, chaque fois que mon frère et moi partons en mission, Aurore, ma sœur, nous donne un de ses rubans et on lui rend à notre retour. C'est pour nous rappeler qu'elle nous attends, pour nous rappeler pourquoi on se bat." expliqua Boromir.

"Donc tu as un frère et une sœur ?" demanda Merry, il était fils unique, comme Frodon.

"Oui, ils sont tous les deux plus jeunes que moi." acquiesça Boromir.

"Comment sont-ils ? Ta sœur, est ce qu'elle rigole tout le temps et elle se moque de toi et de ton frère ? Parce que c'est ce que font mes sœurs. Ou est ce qu'elle aime les blagues ? Est ce qu'elle se bat aussi ?" demanda Pippin qui était le dernier de sa fratrie, avec trois sœurs ainées.

"Non, Aurore faisait des blagues avant, avec Faramir et moi d'ailleurs mais on ne le fait plus trop maintenant. Il y a moins d'occasions de rire ces dernières années, même dans la Cité Blanche. Elle reste à Minas Tirith, elle ne se bat pas, enfin pas avec des armes. Et oui elle me taquine parfois." sourit Boromir.

"Elle s'appelle Aurore alors. C'est un joli prénom." commenta Frodon en se joignant à la conversation. 

"Et elle le porte très bien." dit Gandalf "Les gens l'appellent la Lumière du Gondor." 

"Vous la connaissez Monsieur Gandalf ?" demanda Sam. 

"Oui, je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois." acquiesça le Magicien.

"Comment sont tes sœurs Pippin ?" demanda Boromir curieux.

* * *

La forêt de Lothlorien était belle, de ça il n'y avait pas le moindre doute, mais Boromir ne réussissait pas à y trouver le repos. Il était trop attiré par l'anneau, ça commençait à le hanter, la mort de Gandalf lui faisait perdre espoir aussi et chaque jour le souvenir des paroles de son père lui revenait, avec l'inquiétude pour le Gondor. Les paroles de Galadriel ne l'apaisaient pas non plus, ils n'arrivaient pas à se détendre, et visiblement il n'était pas le seul. Il avait décidé d'aller marcher un peu en espérant trouver un peu de paix et était tombé sur Pippin qui était assis près d'un cours d'eau, le jeune hobbit avait l'air triste. Désirant l'aider il s'assit à côté de lui et resta silencieux, comprenant que parfois le silence et la compagnie aidaient plus qu'un grand discours.

"C'est ma faute si Gandalf est mort." avoua Pippin après un moment.

"Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute." dit Boromir.

"Mais c'est à cause de moi qu'on s'est fait repéré." pointa Pippin. 

"Tu n'en sais rien, on aurait peut être été repéré dans tous les cas." remarqua Boromir mais ses paroles n'étaient pas efficaces, il le voyait bien, il comprenait, il avait traversé la même chose et c'était peut-être ça qui aiderait Pippin. "Ca me fait penser à une de mes premières missions lorsque j'étais chef de mission, j'ai donné un ordre et c'était une erreur. Suite à mon erreur des gens sont morts, des soldats sous mes ordres. Je me suis blâmé pendant des semaines, et aujourd'hui encore je regrette ce qui s'est passé mais je ne peux pas me morfondre, pas plus que toi. Des gens meurent tous les jours et ce que nous devons faire c'est avancer et apprendre de nos erreurs pour que ça ne se reproduise pas. Tu te blâmes parce que tu as fait tombé ce squelette et que ça a fait du bruit. Honnêtement je ne suis pas sûr qu'on aurait pu sortir de ces mines sans se faire repérer même sans ça, mais si ça te hante, alors concentre toi sur le fait qu'on a survécu et qu'un grand ennemi est tombé. La perte de Gandalf est grave mais imagine ce qu'un Balrog aurait pu faire à une armée si il était sorti." 

"On était en danger par ma faute." insista quand même Pippin. 

"On est en danger depuis qu'on a quitté Fondcombe, voire même avant." rétorqua sans hésiter Boromir. "Tiens, prends ça." il décida en sortant le ruban de sa poche, sur son torse pour le donner à Pippin qui n'osait pas le prendre.

"Pourquoi tu me le donnes ? C'est de ta sœur, je ne peux pas l'accepter." protesta Pippin qui au fil du voyage avait entendu parler souvent de Faramir et d'Aurore, il passait beaucoup de temps avec le fils de l'Intendant du Gondor après tout.

"Aurore m'a donné ce ruban pour plusieurs raisons, la première bien sûr était pour me rappeler que je devais revenir mais c'était aussi pour me dire qu'elle pensait à moi, et qu'elle m'attendait. Et surtout que quoiqu'il arrive, elle était là pour moi, quoique je fasse, quelque soit mes erreurs j'aurais toujours ma sœur. Et mon frère bien sûr." dit Boromir lentement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il disait, il voulait vraiment aider Pippin et il le pensait, il n'était pas responsable de ce qui s'était passé dans les mines. "Je suis sûr qu'Aurore t'aimerait beaucoup, ou plutôt qu'elle t'aimera beaucoup parce que j'ai bien l'intention de te présenter toi, Merry et les autres à Aurore et Faramir. Je ne peux pas t'offrir un lien avec la Comté, mais j'espère que ce ruban te rappellera quand même un peu pourquoi nous faisons ça, les gens que nous protégeons grâce à nos actions. Et puis un projet pour après la guerre, après tout il faudra bien rendre ce ruban à ma sœur. Alors ne le perds pas. Et ne t'en fais pas pour moi, si il est tradition qu'elle nous donne un ruban à Faramir et à moi-même à chacun de nos départs, je porte d'autres objets offerts par elle et qui remplissent le même office."

Ayant dit ce qu'il avait à dire et comprenant que Pippin avait besoin d'un peu de temps seul, Boromir se leva, les discours de ce genre n'étaient pas son genre normalement, c'était plus le rôle de Faramir qui était bien plus empathique que lui, mais le jeune hobbit avait eu visiblement besoin de quelqu'un et en dehors de la sympathie qu'il éprouvait pour Pippin, il lui avait aussi rappelé Faramir lorsqu'il était plus jeune, et Boromir n'avait pas pu l'ignorer. C'était vrai que résister à la voix qui lui disait de prendre l'anneau et de l'amener en Gondor était plus facile lorsqu'il se concentrait sur le ruban, sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas sa sœur proche de ce maudit anneau, ou son frère d'ailleurs, et il ne voulait pas augmenter le danger pour sa cité, mais il trouverait un autre moyen pour la repousser. Il le devait, il était assez fort pour y résister, car c'était ça le plus important, contrairement à ce que son père croyait, il en était sûr. L'anneau ne pouvait rien apporter de bien.

* * *

 

Honte.

Boromir avait éprouvé beaucoup d'émotions au cours de sa vie, la honte aussi bien sûr, particulièrement lorsque son père parlait mal de ou à Faramir, mais ça avait été assez rare et jamais de manière aussi intense. Mais aujourd'hui il avait échoué à tout les niveaux, il avait trahi son honneur en essayant de prendre l'anneau à Frodon, trahissant en même temps la confiance que le hobbit et les autres lui portaient. Il avait trahi son père en échouant à récupérer l'anneau. Il avait trahi son capitaine, son roi en agissant de la sorte. 

Il avait échoué à protéger Merry et Pippin. Il avait échoué à les protéger contre ces créatures étranges envoyées par Saroumane et maintenant il mourrait. Trahissant ainsi la promesse qu'il avait faite à Faramir et Aurore.

Jamais il n'avait eu autant honte de lui même que là maintenant, allongé sur le sol, la vie sortant de son corps, trois flèches dans le corps, étendu au milieu des Uruk-hai qu'il avait réussi à tuer. Il allait mourir sans honneur et seul. Aragorn l'avait certes sauvé d'une quatrième flèche mais il allait mourir, et si son roi ne revenait pas rapidement il ne pourrait pas l'avertir de la capture de Pippin et Merry et de ce qu'il avait osé faire à Frodon. 

"Ils ont enlevé les petits." il dit, pressant dès qu'Aragorn revint vers lui, étant sorti vainqueur du combat.

"Restez tranquille." ordonna Aragorn en examinant les flèches. 

"Frodon." urgea Boromir, réussissant avec difficulté à lever sa main droite pour la placer sur l'épaule de l'autre homme "Où est Frodon ?" 

"Je l'ai laissé s'en aller." répondit Aragorn. 

"Alors vous avez fait ce que je n'ai pas pu faire." dit Boromir soulagé "L'anneau, j'ai essayé de le lui prendre." il avoua. 

"Sachez qu'à présent l'anneau est hors d'atteinte." dit Aragorn, regardant avec tristesse l'homme aux cheveux bruns, bien qu'étant un guérisseur il ne pouvait rien faire avec de telles blessures.

"Pardonnez moi." implora Boromir "Je n'avais pas réalisé, à cause de moi vous allez tous échouer."

"Non, non Boromir. Vous avez combattu bravement, votre honneur est sauf." pressa Aragorn en bougeant pour enlever les flèches du corps du gondorien.

"Laissez la." demanda Boromir en attrapant sa main pour l'arrêter. "C'en est fini, le monde des hommes va s'effondrer. Tout ne sera que ténèbres. Ma cité sera détruite et ma famille tuée."

 "J'ignore quelles sont les forces qui me restent." avoua Aragorn, solennel, tenant la main gauche de Boromir sur son épaule droite. "Mais je vous jure que jamais je ne laisserai prendre la Cité Blanche, ni notre peuple échouer, et je ferai de mon mieux pour protéger également votre famille."

"Donnez ça à ma sœur, ça doit lui revenir." implora Boromir en touchant faiblement sa ceinture et une petite bourse qui y était attachée, essayant de la défaire pour la confier à Aragorn. 

"Je le ferai." jura Aragorn.

"Notre peuple." répéta touché Boromir, content de savoir que malgré tout Denethor, Faramir et Aurore seraient protégés par leur roi, mais aussi qu'Aragorn acceptait vraiment sa place au Gondor. Il attrapa son épée, tombée au cours du combat et de sa chute, aidé par Aragorn. "Notre peuple.... Je vous aurai suivi mon frère. Mon capitaine. Mon Roi." 

Sur ce vœu, Boromir mourut, son honneur sauf, reconnaissant son roi dans son dernier souffle.

* * *

"Boromir." appela Aurore en se réveillant brusquement.

Sa respiration était saccadée, elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et à stopper la douleur dans son cœur. Le rêve qu'elle venait de faire était si réel, le corps de son frère reposant sur une barque, sans vie, des armes autour de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rêvait, ou plutôt qu'elle faisait un cauchemar au sujet de la mort de ses frères, ça arrivait souvent depuis la première fois qu'ils avaient quitté Minas Tirith.

Aurore passait rarement des nuits paisibles, ou même des bouts de nuits où elle rêvait, ses nuits étaient à la place peuplées de cauchemars et de craintes qu'elle tenait éloignée lorsqu'elle était éveillée, autant que possible en tout cas. Mais la nuit elles revenaient plus terribles que jamais. Surtout lorsqu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines, même depuis plusieurs mois pour Boromir, mais jamais ça n'avait été aussi réel, et jamais elle n'avait senti l'horreur à ce point dans son cœur. 

Elle voulait le nier, plus que tout, mais elle sentait que son frère aîné était mort. Qu'il ne reviendrait pas à la Cité Blanche, qu'il ne la prendrait plus jamais dans ses bras. Qu'elle ne l'entendrait plus jamais rire ou dire des idioties pour la faire rire. Ou supporter ses taquineries, elle ne verrait plus la compétition entre ses frères. 

Elle sortit de son lit, enfila une robe de chambre et se glissa jusqu'à la chambre de Boromir, et une fois à l'intérieur, la porte fermée pour que ses gardes ne rentrent pas, elle s'assit sur son lit et prit une de ses capes favorites et en sentant son odeur, ô combien familière malgré la séparation, les larmes contre lesquelles elle avait lutté depuis son réveil, se mirent à couler. 

Seule, la Lumière du Gondor, pleura et pria pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar, que Boromir vivait encore. Tout en sachant au fond de son cœur, que c'était déjà trop tard, le grand Capitaine du Gondor, mais surtout son frère bien-aimé était mort. Et pour elle c'était pire que tout, la seule chose qui pouvait être pire c'était si Faramir périssait à son tour. Entre des prières pour la survie de Boromir, elle implorait la protection pour Faramir, elle ne survivrait pas la mort de ses deux frères.


	3. Rohan

Assise dans la bibliothèque Aurore réfléchissait, elle ne savait pas comment Denethor était aussi renseigné mais c'était extrêmement pratique, surtout vu qu'elle réussissait à l'écouter ou à le faire écouter. C'était peut être inquiétant à quel point les serviteurs étaient prêts à espionner l'Intendant Souverain, mais comme ils étaient loyaux envers le Gondor et elle même, elle n'allait pas se plaindre, ou trop s'inquiéter. Pas pour ça en tout cas. Elle était bien plus suspicieuse vis à vis du tempérament de Denethor, il alternait entre la fureur et la joie, ça plus le fait qu'il savait beaucoup trop de choses, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment il faisait et les moyens auxquels elle pensait, et bien elle ne voulait pas y penser. Cependant dans ses murmures, elle en avait appris beaucoup sur la situation au Rohan, bien plus que les rapports qu'elle recevait des différents coins du Gondor. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui recevait des messages, normalement c'était Denethor mais s'il les étudiait, il ne faisait pas grand chose pour changer la situation, et elle avait appris à étudier ces rapports. Ce n'était peut-être pas son rôle à la base mais cela faisait presque dix ans qu'elle le faisait, normalement Boromir partageait cette tâche, il était souvent stationné à Osgiliath ou non loin de Minas Tirith, et Faramir avait trop à faire en Ithilien et la distance était un peu plus grande. On ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que des ennemis s'emparent des rapports. 

"Milady, qu'il y a-t'il ?" demanda Ohtar, un de ses gardes. Ohtar et Varon étaient les deux gardes assignés à sa protection, elle n'avait pas voulu des gardes au début, mais Boromir et Faramir avaient insisté, ils s'inquiétaient pour elle après une attaque d'orques lorsqu'elle revenait de Dol Amroth après être allé voir son oncle, sa tante, ses cousins et sa cousine, elle avait été accompagné bien sûr mais ses frères étaient devenus encore plus protecteurs après ça. Elle avait protesté au début, ne voulant pas enlever des hommes sur le champ de bataille, tout le monde était nécessaire après tout, elle le savait bien, mais ils avaient insisté et si ils ne pouvaient pas lui refuser grand chose, c'était aussi le cas pour elle et puis elle ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'elle avait aussi envie de compagnie. En l'absence de ses frères, elle se sentait souvent seule dans la Citadelle, elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec les diverses familles voulant apporter support et réconfort, enfin lorsqu'elle n'était pas plongée dans les rapports soit ceux sur la situation en dehors de la cité face aux forces de Sauron, soit ceux concernant la cité et les besoins des citoyens, en dehors des quantités de nourriture stockés dans la cité, Denethor ne se chargeait de rien. 

"Je crains pour le Rohan, les informations que nous avons au sujet de Saroumane sont très inquiétantes. Il n'agirait pas de manière aussi ouverte s'il n'avait pas une armée consistante à ses ordres et prête à tout ravager sur son passage. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe au sujet du roi Théoden, ses actions n'ont aucun sens depuis plusieurs mois, je n'ai pas rencontré souvent Théoden mais le peu que j'ai vu, il est quelqu'un qui se soucie de son peuple, les gens peuvent changer je le sais mais je crois qu'il y a un problème." soupira Aurore, cela faisait des mois que ça durait et qu'elle se posait des questions, Théoden contrairement à Denethor aimait son peuple et voulait vraiment protéger les siens.

"Saroumane aurait-il pu empoisonner l'esprit du roi Théoden ?" demanda Varon, il était allongé sur un canapé, observant Aurore, il était grand et musclé, il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons. Il avait fallu un peu de temps pour les trois compagnons pour s'habituer les uns aux autres, mais peu à peu ils avaient réussi et Aurore avait réussi à convaincre les deux hommes de se détendre en sa présence. Avoir deux hommes au garde à vous en permanence était lassant et gênant.

"C'est possible, je ne sais pas vraiment, Mithrandir n'aimait pas parler de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Je n'ai que quelques idées." nia Aurore "Cependant il a souvent dit que Saroumane était le plus puissant de son ordre, et l'Intendant a aussi parlé du fait que Saroumane avait une magie dans ses paroles."

"Saroumane aurait donc le roi Théoden sous sa coupe, inquiétant." pointa Ohtar, un air soucieux sur le visage, il avait des cheveux blonds qu'il gardait au niveau des épaules et des yeux marrons, sa carrure était encore plus impressionnantes que celle de Varon, qui avait pu rivaliser avec Boromir au bras de fer.

"C'est pas logique, si il avait Théoden sous sa coupe, pourquoi attaquerait-il le Rohan en force ?" contra Varon.

"Peut-être que le roi Théoden a réussi à se défaire de son emprise." proposa Ohtar.

"Pourquoi n'est pas vraiment important, ce qui est important c'est que le Rohan est en danger." dit Aurore, plus intéressée par ce problème, elle craignait pour le peuple du Rohan, même si le fait que Saroumane avait eu le pouvoir de contrôler un des dirigeants était très inquiétant. Elle aimerait penser qu'il contrôlait aussi Denethor, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, il était naturellement ainsi.

"Que prévoyez-vous de faire Milady ?" demanda Ohtar.

"Nous devons envoyer des hommes pour les aider, ou sinon je crains pour la survie du Rohan." dit Aurore.

"Envoyer une garnison entière ne serait pas une bonne idée, nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre." pointa Varon. 

"Non, Sauron n'arrêtera pas d'attaquer le Gondor parce que Saroumane s'en prend au Rohan, au contraire même." acquiesça Aurore.

"L'Intendant n'acceptera jamais." ajouta Ohtar.

"Non, c'est vrai." soupira Aurore. "La seule idée qui me vient à l'esprit pour continuer à protéger le Gondor et aider le Rohan, ce serait de demander à chaque groupe d'envoyer entre dix à vingt personnes. Ou plus si les différents capitaines pensent pouvoir défendre leurs positions avec moins de monde."

"C'est une bonne idée Milady." acquiesça Varon. "Mais Ohtar a raison, l'Intendant n'acceptera pas."

"Je le sais." acquiesça Aurore "Il sera même furieux, mais je vivrai avec. Varon, peux-tu aller me chercher le Capitaine Bergeon si il est toujours dans la Cité, ainsi que trois cavaliers rapides, je vais rédiger quelques messages." Elle aurait bien demandé à Ohtar d'aller chercher les messagers mais elle savait d'expérience que les deux hommes ne la laisseraient pas seule, ils se relayaient presqu'en permanence.

"Immédiatement Milady, si vous voulez bien m'excuser." s'inclina Varon avant de partir, tandis qu'Aurore se levait pour aller à un bureau et commencer à écrire les messages.

"Vous êtes sûre de vous Milady ?" demanda Ohtar "C'est une excellente idée et les hommes vous obéiront sans hésiter mais êtes vous sûre ?"

Ohtar demandait plus par inquiétude pour elle qu'autre chose, si au début il avait considéré sa tâche de garde du corps de Lady Aurore comme une corvée, il était un soldat et il préférait être au combat. La jeune femme avait rapidement gagné son respect, et pas uniquement parce qu'il l'avait vu se servir d'une épée avec une efficacité remarquable, il avait craint au début qu'elle soit une de ses dames de la cour hautaine et condescendante, même si il avait eu quelques doutes, il se rappelait d'une période où elle avait été surnommé la Dame de Glace. Les gens n'avaient pas voulu être méchants mais elle n'avait pas souri, en dehors de très, très, légers sourires à ses frères pendant plus d'un an et elle était restée distante avec la plupart des gens, agissant comme si rien ne pouvait la toucher, d'où le surnom. Il avait aussi bien sûr entendu parler d'elle par son ancien capitaine, Lord Boromir, mais il n'avait pas su à quel point se fier à son jugement, c'était visible qu'il adorait sa sœur. Il avait été agréablement surpris en la rencontrant, même si ça lui avait pris un moment de croire qu'Ohtar ne faisait pas des rapports à Boromir, pareil entre Varon et Faramir d'ailleurs, mais ils avaient réussi à la convaincre. Et c'était la vérité, à partir du moment où il était entré à son service, et surtout depuis qu'il respectait entièrement la jeune femme, Ohtar était d'une loyauté absolue. Si elle le lui demandait il s'opposerait à l'Intendant, peut être même si elle ne lui demandait pas. Il était observateur et il avait vu que l'Intendant n'aimait pas sa fille assez rapidement mais c'était le reste qui était plus dérangeant, il n'avait pas de preuves, uniquement des soupçons, soupçons partagés par Varon, mais il était sûr que Denethor était violent envers Lady Aurore. Une chose qu'il n'aimait pas le moins du monde mais il ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment, pas sans preuve ou sa permission. Il craignait un peu les conséquences vis à vis d'elle du coup, Lady Aurore n'avait pas été la seule à noter le comportement étrange de l'Intendant Souverain du Gondor, particulièrement depuis le départ de Boromir. 

"Oui, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, ou en tout cas sans essayer d'aider vu qu'en réalité je resterai dans la Cité." souffla Aurore en arrêtant d'écrire un moment. 

"L'Intendant sera furieux." pointa Ohtar soucieux. "Et vous savez Milady que quitter la Cité est extrêmement dangereux."

"Probablement oui. Mais je peux affronter son courroux, en revanche l'idée que des innocents meurent parce que j'ai choisi de me plier à sa volonté, est bien plus insupportable. Et oui je sais que sortir est imprudent." acquiesça Aurore. "Les hommes me suivront vraiment ?"

"Oui, par respect pour vos frères bien sûr mais aussi parce que vous vous souciez d'eux, que vous envoyez des couvertures, que vous avez des petites attentions pour eux, pour les aider. Et ils remarquent que les actions de l'Intendant n'ont pas vraiment de sens, qu'il ne les aide pas comme ils en auraient besoin." acquiesça Ohtar.

"J'espère ne pas trahir leur confiance." souffla Aurore en se massant les tempes.

"Milady, il y a autre chose qui vous préoccupe n'est ce pas ?" questionna Ohtar. "On l'a remarqué avec Varon il y quelques jours, vous semblez particulièrement triste."

"As-tu déjà eu l'impression qu'un malheur s'était produit même sans preuve, juste avec un très mauvais sentiment et ton instinct ?" demanda Aurore en croisant le regard inquiet de son garde et ami.

"Oui, parfois." acquiesça Ohtar. "Que se passe-t-il ?" 

"J'ai le sentiment que ... Boromir est tombé. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais des cauchemars au sujet de la mort de mes frères, mais j'ai un poids sur le cœur depuis ce rêve et la certitude qu'il ne rentrera plus à la Cité Blanche." expliqua Aurore en jouant avec ses mains. C'était la première fois qu'elle en parlait à voix haute et sa voix se brisa.

"Milady, je suis désolé." dit doucement Ohtar en les lui prenant, il avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec le contact physique au début mais peu à peu elle s'était habituée et ils avaient appris à ne pas faire de mouvements trop brusques et si ils devaient la toucher, alors de faire en sorte qu'elle les voyait venir. "Mais, il y a encore de l'espoir non ? Nous ne pouvons pas être sûr." 

"Non c'est vrai." concéda Aurore. "Mais je crains d'avoir raison, j'en ai l'intuition au fond de moi. Et le pire c'est que je ne sais pas comment vérifier cela, j'ignore avec qui il voyageait ou même pourquoi, tout ce que je sais c'était suffisamment important pour qu'il ne rentre pas le plus vite possible. Mais je ne peux pas continuer à penser ainsi, à ressasser éternellement mon chagrin parce que sinon je ne ferai plus rien et c'est vraiment pas le moment."

"Vous obtiendrez des réponses Milady, j'en suis sûr." affirma Ohtar "Et en attendant vous aurez tout mon soutien."

"Merci Ohtar." sourit faiblement Aurore. 

 

"Milady, le Capitaine Bergeon est là." dit Varon en revenant. "J'ai dit à trois cavaliers de se tenir prêt à partir."

"Merci Varon." sourit légèrement Aurore en finissant les messages. 

"Milady, que puis-je faire pour vous ?" demanda Bergeon en s'inclinant, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année il était encore bien conservé, il avait des cheveux bruns avec des mèches argentées et des yeux verts foncés. Elle le connaissait depuis des années et avait beaucoup de respect pour lui, un respect que partageait ses frères.

"Je désire aider le Rohan en envoyant des hommes pour les soutenir dans la guerre contre Saroumane et Sauron. Accepteriez vous de mener ce groupe ?" demanda Aurore.

"Ce serait un honneur Milady." accepta Bergeon, il comprenait très bien le fait qu'il irait au nom de Aurore et pas selon les ordres de Denethor mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu tout respect pour l'Intendant. Du point de vue de Bergeon, le seul bien qu'avait fait Denethor, avait été d'avoir eu trois enfants qui se souciaient vraiment du Gondor et non pas de leur pouvoir personnel. Il ne connaissait que trop Denethor. "Quels sont vos ordres et quels seront les hommes que je mènerai au combat ?" 

"Je souhaiterais que vous preniez vos hommes pour vous rendre au Gouffre de Helm, quand à vos hommes, je vais faire partir des messages et messagers pour toutes les garnisons en dehors d'Osgiliath, chacun aura l'ordre de libérer entre dix et vingt hommes pour aider le Rohan." répondit Aurore, heureuse qu'il accepte. 

"Afin de ne pas mettre en danger les autres postes de garnison du Gondor." acquiesça Bergeon.

"Exactement." sourit Aurore. 

"Pourquoi le Gouffre de Helm au lieu d'Edoras ?" demanda Bergeon.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe vraiment au Rohan mais quelque chose a changé, de ça j'en suis sûre. Saroumane ne voudrait pas attaquer sinon. Et donc avec un peu de chance le roi Théoden a envoyé son peuple au Gouffre pour mieux les protéger, soit pour défendre sa position en affrontant les armées de Saroumane. Dans un des cas vous aiderez à protéger le peuple du Rohan, dans l'autre vous vous battrez aux côtés des Rohirrims, mais au final dans les deux cas vous protégerez les gens du Rohan." expliqua Aurore. 

"Très bien, comme vous le voudrez ma Lady." acquiesça Bergeon. "Vous avez d'autres ordres pour moi Milady ?" 

"Je vous ai choisi Capitaine Bergeon parce qu'en plus d'être un excellent soldat, vous vous souciez des gens que vous protégez tout comme des soldats sous vos ordres. Je souhaite aider le Rohan mais je désire aussi que le plus de nos soldats que possible retrouve leurs familles ensuite." pointa Aurore. "Soyez prudent."

"Je ferai de mon mieux Milady." promit Bergeon, heureux que Lady Aurore se souciait vraiment d'eux.

"Essayez, si possible d'avoir des nouvelles de Lord Boromir." demanda Ohtar.

"Ma Lady ?" demanda Bergeon, inquiet, il voyait la souffrance sur le visage d'Aurore.

"Je crains que mon frère ait péri il y a quelques jours, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment." reconnut Aurore, touchée par le fait qu'Ohtar veuille aider et par le fait que Varon venait de poser sa main sur son épaule en soutien. 

"Je vais faire en sorte d'obtenir des informations Milady." jura Bergeon.

"Je vous remercie Bergeon." sourit faiblement Aurore. 

"Quand dois-je partir ?" demanda Bergeon. 

"Le plus rapidement possible, j'ai pensé comme lieu de rendez-vous aux soldats une position près de Cair Andros." dit Aurore, Cair Andros était une île où une importante garnison se trouvait, la jeune femme avait du manipuler Denethor et ses ordres pour maintenir une garnison importante sur l'île. C'était un point très important, malgré le fait que l'Intendant n'ait décidé de se concentrer uniquement sur Osgiliath, les forces de Sauron attaquait aussi Cair Andros.

"J'irai dès que mes affaires seront prêtes, ainsi que des provisions." dit Bergeon en se levant du fauteuil où il s'était installé avant de s'agenouiller devant le fauteuil où était Aurore. "Ce sera un honneur de vous représenter Milady." il dit en lui embrassant la main. 

"Vous avez toute ma confiance Capitaine Bergeon, que les Valars soient avec vous et qu'ils vous protègent." répondit Aurore en l'embrassant sur le front. "J'attendrai votre retour de la Tour Blanche."

 

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Imrahil, le Seigneur de Dol Amroth et l'oncle d'Aurore demanda en rejoignant sa nièce alors qu'elle était dehors, observant Osgiliath qui subissait à nouveau une attaque.

"De quoi parles-tu mon oncle ?" questionna Aurore.

"Des cavaliers qui ont quitté la Cité, ton père n'a vu personne ce matin donc c'est toi qui les a envoyé." pointa Imrahil. "Alors je demande, pourquoi ?"

"Aider le Rohan." répondit après un temps Aurore, Denethor allait l'apprendre bien assez tôt, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de précipite les choses, mais elle appréciait le frère de sa mère, si elle ne le respectait pas forcément.

"Il ne sera pas ravi." pointa Imrahil "Es-tu sûre d'avoir fait la bonne chose ?"

"En dehors du fait que les laisser seuls pour affronter une telle menace me semble absolument horrible et cruel vu le nombre de morts que ça créera. Dans des temps aussi sombres je pense aussi que nous devons nous soutenir le plus possible, et nous avons trop souvent laissé le Rohan se débrouiller seul contre nos ennemis." dit fermement Aurore. "Oui, je suis sûre de moi."

"Milady vous croyez qu'ils arriveront à temps ?" demanda Varon un moment après.

"Je l'espère oui." acquiesça Aurore.

* * *

"Ce n'est pas un cor d'orque." dit Théoden après l'arrivée des elfes, le Gouffre de Helm se préparait à un siège éprouvant et difficile contre une armée de dix mille. L'arrivée des elfes avait été bienvenue, plus que bienvenue même mais il savait que ce n'était pas assez, ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux.

"Mon seigneur, des soldats du Gondor arrivent." appela Gamelin en arrivant en courant dans la salle du conseil. 

"Du Gondor." cria presque Théoden surpris et il n'était pas le seul. 

"Ils ont le symbole de l'arbre blanc sur leur torse." confirma Gamelin.

Théoden sortit avec ses conseillers, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli, pour voir un groupe de près de deux cents soldats entrer dans le Gouffre de Helm. Ils n'avaient pas tous la même tenue, certains portant une armure tandis que d'autres portaient des tenues qui se fondaient plus dans le paysage, même Faramir avait envoyé des hommes après avoir reçu le message de sa sœur.

"Comment... ?" commença Théoden avant de s'interrompre.

"Lady Aurore nous envoie du Gondor pour aider le Rohan contre la menace de Saroumane, ce sera un honneur pour nous de nous battre au côté des Rohirrims." s'avança Bergeon en s'inclinant légèrement devant Théoden, lui montrant du respect en tant que roi d'un autre pays mais moins que pour Lady Aurore qui était sa Lady. "Respectant ainsi l'alliance entre les deux royaumes."

"Vous êtes les bienvenus, nous vous sommes reconnaissants, Capitaine..." demanda Théoden après avoir haussé un sourcil en entendant le nom de la fille de l'Intendant Souverain du Gondor.

"Capitaine Bergeon votre majesté." salua Bergeon. "Ou désirez-vous que nous nous mettions pour aider au mieux ?"

"Avez vous des archers dans vos rangs ?" demanda Théoden qui avait remarqué les différentes tenues et ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire en terme de capacité. Sous les yeux d'un grand nombre de personne le roi du Rohan et un capitaine du Gondor organisèrent au mieux les troupes de Bergeon, qui étaient plus nombreuses que ce qu'il avait imaginé, certaines garnisons ayant envoyé plus d'hommes malgré le danger pour aider le Rohan, entièrement d'accord avec la position de la Lumière du Gondor. 

"Roi Théoden, la Dame du Gondor se demandait si le Capitaine Boromir, son frère, aurait été vu sur vos terres, nous n'avons pas de nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines." demanda Bergeon une fois ses hommes plus ou moins en place. 

"Je ne l'ai pas vu non, et on ne m'a pas parlé de lui." nia Théoden, il avait certes été sous l'enchantement de Grima et Saroumane mais il avait quand même entendu ce qui se passait autour de lui, il s'était juste trouvé dans l'incapacité de réagir.

"Je peux vous donner des nouvelles sur le sort de Boromir du Gondor." intervint Aragorn qui était resté proche.

"Vraiment ? Où est-il ?" demanda Bergeon désireux d'apporter une bonne nouvelle à Lady Aurore, il la connaissait depuis qu'elle était enfant et elle avait été tellement souriante et gai, une grande différence vis à vis d'aujourd'hui.

"Je suis navré, il a été terrassé par des Uruk'hai envoyé par Saroumane." dit Aragorn. "Il est mort après en avoir tué un grand nombre."

"Je vous remercie, j'informerai Lady Aurore." répondit Bergeo après un moment, Aragorn aurait pu insister, mais les ennemis étaient en visuel, le temps du combat approchait.

* * *

 

"Milady, je crains avoir de très mauvaises nouvelles." dit un messager en arrivant à Minas Tirith. 

"Faramir va bien ?" demanda inquiète Aurore, il était un des ranger d'Ithilien, elle reconnaissait sa tenue.

"Capitaine Faramir allait bien quand je suis parti." assura le messager. "Non, c'est au sujet de Capitaine Boromir. Mais il a trouvé quelque chose, je suis désolé Milady."

"Le cor du Gondor." souffla choquée Aurore en reconnaissant le cor brisé en deux dans les mains du messager, mais surtout comprenant très bien ce que ça voulait dire. Boromir ne se serait jamais séparé du cor du Gondor, pas volontairement en tout cas.

"Mes condoléances Milady." dit avec respect le messager.

"Je vous remercie Dorian." dit Aurore, dont les mains tremblaient sous l'émotion, elle avait eu un sentiment depuis plusieurs jours mais voir une preuve, c'était pire. "L'Intendant est-il au courant ?" 

"Je suis venu vous trouver en premier." dit Dorian. "Capitaine Faramir souhaitait que je vous donne ceci également." il dit en sortant une lettre de sa ceinture. 

"Merci Dorian, allez remettre le cor à Denethor et faites lui votre rapport." dit Aurore.

"Vous ne voulez pas l'entendre également ?" demanda Dorian, qui comme la plupart des autres messagers, avait pris l'habitude de faire ses rapports à Denethor mais surtout à Aurore.

"Si, mais il est probablement au courant de votre arrivée et il voudra vous voir le plus vite possible. Quoiqu'il changera surement d'idée en voyant ça." souffla Aurore dont les mains tremblaient toujours et dont le teint était pale. "Allez lui faire votre rapport, allez voir votre famille, reposez vous quelques heures et venez me voir demain matin."

"Bien, merci Milady." dit Dorian en s'inclinant.

"Il n'y a rien d'urgent ?" elle demanda quand même.

"Non Milady." nia Dorian.

"Merci alors." sourit faiblement Aurore.

"Je suis navré Milady." dit Varon, son seul garde pour le moment vu qu'Ohtar était en train de dormir.

"Il est mort. Je ne le reverrais jamais plus." craqua Aurore en s'effondrant dans les bras de Varon qui l'accepta très volontiers, heureux de pouvoir lui offrir un peu de réconfort.


	4. Denethor

"Milady, Lord Denethor désire vous voir." dit un serviteur en trouvant Aurore qui était en train de jouer avec des enfants dans la Cité. C'était une chose qu'elle aimait vraiment faire surtout lorsqu'elle perdait espoir, ce qui arrivait plus souvent qu'elle ne le voudrait. Elle avait passé les deux derniers jours à lutter pour ne pas s'effondrer, elle avait senti que c'était vrai mais en voir la preuve.. C'était différent. Boromir avait toujours été là pour elle, il était le protecteur, celui qui la protégeait des cauchemars lorsqu'elle était enfant, le frère un peu idiot qui l'avait prise sur ses épaules souvent uniquement pour la faire rire, et ce même devant ses hommes. Il n'avait pas été parfait et elle avait souvent souhaité le secouer lorsqu'il disait, ce qu'elle considérait comme, des idioties mais il était son frère ainé et elle ne savait pas comment vivre sans lui. Ce serait la même chose s'il arrivait quelque chose à Faramir, elle le savait très bien, ses frères étaient différents mais elle les aimait énormément tous les deux. Avec la mort de Boromir, une partie d'elle même était morte et sourire, même pour aider le peuple à garder espoir, était presque impossible. La présence d'Ohtar et de Varon était une des seules choses qui lui permettait de garder la tête haute et de ne pas s'effondrer devant les gens, dans l'intimité de ses appartements et bien c'était différent. Néanmoins elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela, cela ne servirait déjà à rien sauf à empirer les choses pour la Cité, elle devait tenir bon, elle refusait de revoir Boromir uniquement pour lui dire qu'elle avait failli leur Cité, et puis c'était son devoir à elle. Son frère avait donné sa vie pour la Terre du Milieu, de ça elle en était sûre, alors elle allait faire de son mieux pour que ça n'ait pas été en vain. 

Elle devait donc retrouver l'espoir, ou en tout cas faire comme si, et le meilleur moyen pour faire cela, c'était d'aller voir les enfants de Minas Tirith. Aurore allait souvent les voir depuis des années, c'était agréable d'entendre des rires, de pouvoir se détendre un peu et jouer avec eux, c'était le meilleur moyen de se mettre de bonne humeur en tout cas et être avec eux, ça lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Une chose qui allait devenir nécessaire vu le message du serviteur. Denethor n'avait été vu par personne depuis l'arrivée du messager de Faramir, enfin personne en dehors de ses serviteurs personnels, et Aurore avait savouré la tranquillité, malgré la situation. Ce qu'elle avait fait en envoyant de l'aide, aussi maigre ait elle été, au Rohan, il ne l'aurait pas accepté aisément en étant de bonne humeur et elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer, et craindre, son humeur après avoir appris que le seul enfant auquel il tenait, était mort. Elle dut lutter pour ne pas pâlir et trembler, elle ne pouvait pas montrer ça devant les enfants, encore moins devant un des serviteurs loyaux à l'Intendant, elle refusait de lui faire ce plaisir, elle n'était plus l'adolescente perdue qui avait été entièrement sous sa coupe, qui avait pliée encore et encore devant lui par crainte d'avoir plus mal. 

"Très bien, il est dans la salle du trône ?" demanda Aurore en se levant, reposant doucement un enfant qui était monté sur ses genoux, elle avait joué un peu avec eux avant d'accepter de leur raconter une histoire. A chacune de ses visites elle leur racontait une histoire, une petite ou une longue selon le temps qu'elle avait de libre, parfois elle leur racontait une histoire en plusieurs parties.

"Oui Milady." confirma le serviteur.

Aurore lui fit un signe pour lui dire qu'il pouvait disposer, avec un sourire léger, et après un au revoir et un sourire bien plus chaleureux aux enfants elle se mit en route, Ohtar et Varon avec elle. Les deux hommes avaient été encore plus présents pour elle depuis la confirmation de la mort de Boromir, ils n'avaient pas douté d'elle avant mais ils avaient vu qu'elle tenait bon, qu'elle voulait croire qu'elle avait tort, mais depuis la confirmation, elle avait eu plus de mal à continuer l'air de rien. Et puis c'était plus que ça, ils étaient aussi inquiets concernant Denethor, elle acceptait très volontiers leur présence et le soutien qu'ils offraient et elle savait que c'était parce qu'ils étaient là derrière elle, une force silencieuse, qu'elle pouvait continuer ainsi. Mais là elle allait devoir leur demander de la laisser, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle connaissait suffisamment les deux gardes pour savoir que jamais ils n'accepteraient de rester sans rien faire lors de la confrontation avec Denethor, surtout pas s'il devenait violent comme elle le pensait, et craignait. 

"Ohtar, Varon, restez là, pas la peine que vous assistiez à cette discussion." elle dit donc avant d'entrer dans la salle du trône. 

Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'ils étaient contre son ordre, qu'ils voulaient la suivre et qu'ils étaient contrariés par sa décision, mais elle ne ralentit pas et continua son chemin, entrant lorsque les gardes ouvrirent les portes et laissant derrière elle ses propres gardes. Elle les connaissait assez pour savoir qu'ils obéiraient malgré leurs sentiments à ce sujet, réprimant son malaise à l'idée de ce qui allait surement arriver, Aurore entra sans montrer la moindre hésitation, marchant avec la grâce apprise avec ses tuteurs, les yeux légèrement baissés comme l'exigeait Denethor. La salle du trône pouvait être magnifique, elle en était sûre, mais Denethor insistait pour que les fenêtres supérieures soient couvertes par des rideaux, ne laissant donc pour seule lumière, celle des fenêtres placées dans les alcôves derrière les statues des anciens rois. Il était assis sur le trône de l'Intendant, comme à son habitude, vêtu avec son épaisse cape noire et tenant dans ses mains le cor brisé de Boromir. A la vue de cet objet si familier, elle l'avait vu si souvent accroché à la ceinture de son frère, Boromir ne s'en séparait jamais, elle dut lutter pour avaler mais aussi pour retenir ses larmes. Elle refusait catégoriquement de montrer la moindre faiblesse devant cet homme, même au sujet de son chagrin quand à la mort de son frère aîné. Et ce bien que la simple vue de cet objet semblait lui déchirer un peu plus le cœur. 

"Vous avez demandé à me voir ?" elle demanda après s'être inclinée légèrement, très légèrement et le strict minimum qui était exigé d'elle. Elle n'éprouvait aucune loyauté ou respect envers lui et refusait de laisser penser le contraire. Il n'y avait pas non plus de familiarité entre eux, et c'était pour ça qu'elle le vouvoyait, Denethor n'avait jamais été proche de ses enfants, même de Boromir, et du coup ils le vouvoyaient tous.

"Penses-tu que je sois stupide ?" demanda Denethor, la regardant d'un air froid et calculateur comme presque toujours mais son regard était un peu différent, il y avait une lueur qui l'inquiétait, pas une lueur de folie mais pas loin.

"Non." nia sans hésiter Aurore, elle pensait bien des choses à son sujet, la plus grande partie négative mais certainement pas le manque d'intelligence, sa vie serait bien plus facile si c'était le cas. 

"Crois-tu donc que je suis sourd ou aveugle ?" il continua à demander, sa voix presque douce.

"Je ne le crois pas, non." nia à nouveau Aurore qui avait une idée sur où il voulait en venir.

"Croyais-tu donc que j'ignorerai tes actions ? Ta traitrise ?" demanda Denethor en se levant, posant néanmoins avec douceur le cor sur l'accoudoir de son trône. 

"Je n'ai en aucun cas trahi." nia Aurore en regardant droit devant elle, sans croiser le regard de l'Intendant. 

"Tu as envoyé des hommes sans ma permission au Rohan. Affaiblissant nos défenses au passage." pointa Denethor qui marchait en cercle autour d'elle. "Le nies-tu ?"

"Non, j'ai en effet envoyé des hommes pour aider le Rohan à lutter contre Saroumane, mais sans affaiblir les défenses du Gondor." nia Aurore.

"Sans ma permission." pointa Denethor. 

"Je n'ai pas trahi le Gondor." contra Aurore, luttant ensuite pour ne pas fermer les yeux et se mordre la langue, elle avait dépassé les bornes et le coup dans le ventre ne fut donc pas entièrement une surprise, même s'il fut douloureux et qu'elle dut se contrôler pour ne pas gémir ou crier de douleur, mais aussi pour regagner sa posture droite. Elle avait malheureusement l'habitude de la violence de l'homme qui était supposé être son père et était donc capable d'endurer la souffrance, elle avait un seuil de douleur bien supérieur à ce qui était attendu d'une dame de la cour.

"Tu m'as trahi moi." murmura presque Denethor avant de lui tirer les cheveux, les défaisant de son chignon et la forçant à tenir sa tête en arrière, exposant sa gorge. 

"Je suis loyale au Gondor." dit néanmoins Aurore, elle ne devrait pas le provoquer elle en avait conscience, mais elle était fatiguée de se plier devant lui, oui il la terrifiait mais au fil des années, elle était devenue plus forte, majoritairement grâce à ses frères mais aussi dû aux responsabilités qu'elle avait assumé. Le Gondor comptait sur elle, en plus si elle détestait Denethor pour ce qu'il lui faisait subir, et plus encore pour ce que Faramir endurait, lui qui l'aimait et le respectait, mais elle pourrait essayer de passer outre s'il s'occupait vraiment du peuple du Gondor, qu'il se souciait des soldats, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et puis ses actions avaient couté la vie à Boromir et ça elle ne pouvait le pardonner. Elle ignorait ce qui était arrivé exactement à son aîné mais il n'aurait jamais du y aller, il aurait du rester dans la cité ou dans le royaume. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait très bien que ses frères risquaient leurs vies chaque jour, mais au Gondor ils avaient des hommes prêts à mourir pour eux si nécessaire, Boromir avait été seul.

"Mais pas à moi n'est ce pas ?" commenta Denethor de sa voix, presqu'un chuchotement, trahissant à quel point il était furieux, c'était lorsqu'il hurlait étrangement qu'elle se sentait le plus à l'aise avec lui, ou lorsqu'il l'ignorait. "Je suis le chef du Gondor, l'Intendant Souverain." il cracha avant de la faire tomber après avoir balayé ses jambes sous elle. Elle se réceptionna de justesse pour éviter de tomber face contre terre, elle aurait voulu se relever, malgré la douleur dans ses genoux, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. "Tu me dois ta loyauté, ton respect."

"Je suis loyale envers le Gondor." répéta Aurore, jamais elle ne dirait qu'elle était loyale envers lui, rien que l'idée lui donnait la nausée. Elle haïssait Sauron pour la menace qu'il représentait et les horreurs que ses armées commettaient en son nom, mais elle haïssait Denethor plus encore.

"Alors dis moi si tu es si loyale envers le Gondor, pourquoi affaiblir les défenses ?" demanda moqueur Denethor en donnant un nouveau coup de pied au côté de son dernier enfant.

"Aider le Rohan aide au final le Gondor, nous ne pouvons pas faire face à Sauron et Saroumane, pas seul." justifia Aurore en luttant pour ne pas trahir sa douleur. 

La conversation continua encore un moment de la sorte, lui demandant qu'elle dise être loyale envers lui, critiquant sa décision, se moquant, disant qu'elle aurait leurs morts sur la conscience parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance contre les forces de Saroumane et parce que Théoden était faible, lui donnant des coups et elle faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme et ne pas trahir la douleur qu'il lui faisait subir. Heureusement ça ne dura pas trop longtemps, il était cruel et aimait faire souffrir sa fille, particulièrement lorsqu'elle le décevait, cependant il préférait quand elle criait ou lui demandait d'arrêter, comme elle faisait étant plus jeune. Ces jours ci, elle n'émettait aucun son, retenait ses cris et ça le soulageait moins, plus encore il fatiguait plus vite donc il pouvait lui faire du mal moins longtemps. Bien sûr il pourrait demander à ses gardes de le faire mais il n'était pas stupide, il avait vu qu'Aurore avait la loyauté d'un grand nombre dans la Cité et il ne pouvait pas être sûr que ses gardes n'en parleraient pas.

"Je dois aller gérer quelques affaires, fais en sorte de ne plus être là à mon retour et si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, ne désobéi plus jamais à mes ordres." ordonna Denethor en quittant la salle, laissant Aurore étendue au sol qui devait lutter pour ne pas pleurer à cause de la douleur et qui ignorait vraiment comment elle allait faire pour se relever. Elle était loin des trônes et ne pouvait donc pas se servir de ça, elle allait devoir ramper et vu à quel point elle avait mal aux côtes, elle l'appréhendait déjà. Elle fut surprise en voyant le visage d'Ohtar devant elle, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et marcher. 

"Ohtar, qu'est ce que..." commença Aurore avant de s'interrompre en voyant aussi Varon. 

"Pouvez-vous marcher si on vous relève ?" demanda Ohtar sans répondre à la question muette.

"Pas de suite non." nia Aurore après avoir bougé ses jambes, ses genoux lui faisaient vraiment mal et elle s'était aussi fait mal à la cheville, elle ne pensait pas que c'était brisé, elle en avait eu l'expérience et c'était beaucoup moins douloureux. Néanmoins elle doutait être capable de poser le pied au sol sans douleur. 

"Puis-je vous porter milady ?" intervint Varon, elle hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer, elle avait mal et leur aide était la bienvenue même si elle avait des questions, elle voulait aussi et surtout quitter cette pièce. 

Varon la prit doucement dans ses bras, la soulevant avec aise, il était très fort et elle n'était pas bien lourde et si elle s'était un peu tendue dans son geste, elle avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour poser ensuite sa tête sur sa poitrine, un léger signe de faiblesse, où elle trahissait sa fatigue et sa douleur. Varon resserra un peu sa prise, lorsqu'il avait appris la tâche que lui confiait le capitaine Faramir il n'avait pas su comment réagir, s'il avait été touché par le fait que son capitaine lui fasse autant confiance, il savait à quel point l'homme tenait à sa petite sœur, il n'avait pas été ravi à l'idée de protéger une femme dans la Cité Blanche. Il était un soldat et il n'avait pas vu l'intérêt, pensant qu'une personne moins capable sur le terrain serait mieux placé dans ce rôle. Il avait espéré que sa tâche de garde de Lady Aurore ne soit que temporaire, il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à éprouver autant de loyauté pour la jeune femme qui luttait pour protéger le Gondor à sa manière, ou autant de complicité pour Ohtar qui était devenu un frère pour lui. Au fil des ans, vu qu'il était au service de Lady Aurore depuis six ans maintenant, il avait vu la jeune femme de bien des manières, hésitante, têtue, en colère, inquiète, dévastée plus récemment mais jamais, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi vulnérable. Il savait qu'elle lui faisait confiance, il l'avait vu peu à peu, mais jamais ça n'avait été plus visible que lorsqu'elle s'était laissée aller aux larmes dans ses bras après avoir eu la preuve de la mort de son frère, ou maintenant lorsqu'elle laissait tomber les masques. Il accéléra un peu le pas, faisant attention à ne pas la bouger afin de ne pas lui causer la moindre souffrance, faisant aussi attention pour ne croiser personne, sachant très bien qu'elle ne voudrait pas être vu ainsi. Il était seul avec elle, Ohtar était parti chercher quelqu'un pour la soigner, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas la première fois que Denethor agissait ainsi. Une vague de rage l'envahit à la pensée de l'Intendant Souverain, il ne l'avait jamais aimé, même en étant enfant, mais il avait toujours été loyal envers la maison de l'Intendant, plus à Faramir qu'à Boromir c'était vrai mais il respectait les trois enfants de l'Intendant. Cependant à présent il serait heureux de trancher la gorge de l'Intendant. 

Se rendre aux appartements de Lady Aurore était plutôt facile, il connaissait très bien la Cité Blanche et connaissait aussi les différents passages secrets, probablement pas tous mais assez, une fois à l'intérieur de ses quartiers, il posa Aurore sur un des canapés et alla lui servir un verre d'eau qu'elle prit sans un mot. Respectant son silence, il garda le sien et s'assit sur un des fauteuils qui lui permettait de voir la porte et les fenêtres, une main sur son épée, il veillait sur elle et attendait le retour d'Ohtar avec quelqu'un des maisons de Guérison. Son ami ne tarda pas, comme il savait qu'il ferait, ils étaient protecteurs de la Lumière du Gondor comme elle était appelé par beaucoup, et que ce soit pour anéantir ceux qui lui voulaient du mal ou pour qu'elle ait accès à des soins, ils étaient toujours prompts. 

"Milady." s'inclina Idril, une matrone des Maisons de Guérisons qui connaissait Aurore depuis qu'elle était enfant, elle avait été là pour la naissance de Faramir et d'Aurore, aidant Lady Finduilas lors des accouchements. C'était une des rares, très rares, personnes de la Cité Blanche à avoir une idée sur la cruauté de Denethor envers ses enfants et surtout sa fille, Aurore lorsqu'elle était plus jeune était souvent venue dans les Maisons de Guérison pour passer du temps avec Idril et elle avait appris quelques petites choses pour soigner, ça avait été un refuge pour elle, un refuge que la vieille femme avait été plus qu'heureuse de lui offrir. Et lorsque Denethor avait augmenté sa violence, au point où Aurore ne pouvait plus se soigner seule, elle était venue voir Idril pour qu'elle l'aide, quoiqu'elle avait toujours trouvé des excuses pour justifier les bleus et les blessures. Idril avait ses suspicions mais elle gardait le silence, les lèvres pincées à chaque fois que son aide était nécessaire, elle avait tenté de faire parler la jeune femme, mais Aurore avait gardé le silence et avait même évité Idril pendant un temps, la plus âgée avait donc accepté de se taire en échange la femme aux yeux bleus venait la voir quand c'était nécessaire. 

Elle aida la jeune femme à se lever et à aller dans sa chambre, Varon et Ohtar prêts à intervenir si nécessaire jusqu'à ce qu'Idril ferme la porte et n'aide Aurore à se dévêtir afin de pouvoir l'examiner, la fille de l'Intendant se laissant faire, ayant l'habitude. Son esprit se concentrant sur la lettre que lui avait fait parvenir Faramir, elle pouvait imaginer sans mal la voix de son frère lui disant ses paroles, elle était très inquiète pour lui malgré la lettre. Les temps étaient déjà dangereux et elle savait qu'il serait touché par la mort de Boromir, leur protecteur, et si elle pouvait gérer son chagrin dans la Cité Blanche, elle pouvait s'isoler un peu si elle le désirait, lui il était avec ses hommes dans un lieu dangereux. Il devait garder la tête froide et rester concentré pour la sécurité des gens sous son commandement et la sienne. Elle avait confiance en ses hommes, savait qu'ils feraient tout ce qui était possible pour Faramir, ils lui étaient loyaux, mais ça n'effaçait pas toutes ses inquiétudes, loin de là. 

_Aurore,_

_Je me doute que tout comme moi tu as senti ce qui était arrivé à Boromir, mon rêve, puis la découverte du cor du Gondor, tout cela n'a fait que solidifier mon sentiment, je suis désolé petite sœur, désolé que ce que j'avais dit n'ait pas été une réalité, que Boromir ne rentrera pas. Nous savons très bien que c'est un danger, surtout avec la guerre contre Sauron, que ça aurait pu arriver n'importe quand, j'ignore exactement ce qui lui est arrivé mais tu as ma parole que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour le découvrir et si nécessaire le venger. Mais en attendant de trouver l'ennemi qui a tué notre frère, je ferai en sorte de vaincre le plus d'ennemi possible, leur faire payer cette mort._

_Je sais que tu es inquiète pour moi, pour le Gondor aussi, et je refuse de te faire une autre promesse vide, en te disant que tout ira bien, que ça s'arrangera même si je veux y croire de tout mon cœur. Rappelle toi que les temps sombrent ne dureront pas éternellement, malgré ce qu'on peut croire lorsque nous les vivons. Je veux avoir de l'espoir dans l'avenir, me dire que si Boromir est tombé c'était pour une juste cause, qu'il y avait une raison, qu'il n'a pas péri en vain. Nous devons y croire, continuer à espérer pour des jours ensoleillés et pour la disparition de Sauron parce que sinon à quoi bon continuer ?_

_Lorsqu'un soldat tombe au combat, nous levons nos verres en son nom le soir et on raconte des souvenirs que nous avons vécu avec lui, nous célébrons sa vie au lieu de nous lamenter sur sa mort, ça nous permet de continuer. J'aimerai que tu fasses ça pour Boromir, parce qu'il ne voudrait pas que tu pleures, pas plus que je ne le désire, nous n'avons jamais aimé voir des larmes dans tes yeux à part lorsqu'elles étaient de rire. Célèbre sa vie, va dans notre endroit à tout les trois, pense à toutes les aventures que nous avons eu lorsque nous étions tous les trois enfants, pense aux bons souvenirs et sourit Aurore, sourit parce que tu es ma Lumière autant que celle du Gondor, parce que lorsque je vois ton sourire, ça me redonne de l'espoir pour l'avenir. Sourit parce que je t'aime, parce que Boromir t'aime toujours où qu'il soit et que nous avons toujours voulu que ton visage ne connaisse que des sourires, que tu ne connaisses que la joie._

_J'ai bien reçu ton message et tu as bien fait d'envoyer des hommes pour le Rohan, j'ai envoyé des miens et j'espère qu'ils réussiront à aider Théoden. Je suis fier de toi petite sœur._

_J'aimerai pouvoir écrire une longue missive mais ce n'est malheureusement pas possible, je dois conserver du papier en cas d'urgence et je n'ai pas un grand stock à la base._

_Tu me manques Aurore, et j'espère que le temps de nos retrouvailles soit proche, en attendant tu as ma parole, je suis prudent et je ne cours pas de risques inutiles. Les choses sont dangereuses en Ithilien, je ne veux pas te mentir mais nous tenons bon._

_Je t'aime petite sœur et je t'embrasse._

_Faramir._

Elle avait lu la missive de son frère si souvent qu'elle la connaissait presque par cœur, il avait raison, elle devait continuer à avoir de l'espoir et croire au retour des jours gais mais ce n'était pas évident. Elle maudissait, non pour la première fois, le fait qu'elle était une femme, en tant qu'homme elle aurait moins attiré l'attention de Denethor déjà, mais surtout elle pourrait se battre, elle n'aurait pas à attendre et craindre comme elle le faisait. Elle était nécessaire dans la Cité Blanche, elle le savait, pouvait le voir, mais ce n'était pas évident pour autant. Loin de là même. 

"Je viendrais avant que vous n'alliez vous coucher pour passer encore de l'onguent sur vos blessures et voir comment se portent les blessures sous vos bandages Milady. En attendant essayer de vous reposer ou au moins de rester assisse aujourd'hui, voire aussi demain. Votre cheville a besoin de repos tout comme vos genoux, pour vos côtes je suggère de ne rien soulever et une fois encore de rester au repos." dit Idril une fois fini. 

"Merci Idril, je suivrai tes instructions." acquiesça Aurore en s'appuyant sur la femme qui la guidait jusqu'à Ohtar et Varon, les deux hommes l'aidant à s'asseoir sans se blesser d'avantage. 

"Soyez prudente Milady." conclut Idril après l'avoir regardé un moment avant de s'incliner et de quitter la pièce. 

"Quand est ce que ça a commencé ?" demanda Ohtar, le moins patient des deux. 

"Ohtar ..." souffla Aurore qui ne souhaitait pas en parler. 

"Non, Milady vous nous avez ordonné de rester à l'écart alors que vous étiez en danger et nous savons que si c'est rare que ce soit à ce point, ce n'était pas pour autant la première fois." intervint Varon "S'il te plait Aurore, nous voulons être là pour toi." 

"J'ai beau y réfléchir mais je ne me rappelle pas d'un temps où Denethor était doux et affectueux envers moi. Peut-être avant la mort de mère, mais je ne suis pas sûre." céda Aurore après un moment, parlant d'une voix douce, son regard au loin. "Je n'avais que cinq ans. En grandissant je croyais que c'était normal, qu'un père était supposé gifler lorsqu'il était mécontent ou être cruel avec ses paroles, que s'il me poussait parfois c'était attendu. Je ne le voyais pas souvent avec mes frères mais comme il était dur avec Faramir j'ai pensé que c'était la norme. Il m'a fallu du temps pour réaliser que j'étais la seule qu'il traitait ainsi, et un voyage chez mon oncle pour comprendre que les familles ne fonctionnaient pas ainsi. Ce qui a mené à la première raclée qu'il m'a donné quand je lui ai dit. Au fil des années sa violence a augmenté mais j'ai aussi appris à éviter sa colère, à agir comme il voudrait, au moins en apparence." 

Elle refusait d'en dire plus, refusait de parler du cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu lorsqu'il la visitait durant les nuits, de ça elle ne se sentait pas capable de parler, pas avec eux, surtout vu qu'elle voyait déjà leur rage. S'ils apprenaient ça en plus, ils le tueraient et si une part d'elle serait soulagée, voire même heureuse, aussi horrible que ça puisse paraître vu qu'il était supposé être son père, elle voulait sa mort depuis des années mais elle n'allait pas le tuer pour autant. Seulement lorsque sa mort arriverait, elle ne le pleurerait pas.

"Milady, vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire et nous le tuons." dit Varon très sérieusement, parlant à la Dame à qui il avait juré loyauté, pas son amie.

"Non. Vous n'en ferez rien, je vous l'interdis." dit immédiatement Aurore, les regardant dans les yeux, les deux hommes voyant la lueur de détermination, de force dans son regard bleu. Aurore était souvent déterminée mais ils ne voyaient pas souvent l'acier qui était aussi présent chez elle que chez ses frères, elle avait moins d'occasions de le montrer déjà et elle avait aussi pris l'habitude d'être sous estimée, et c'était comme ça qu'elle préférait agir, discrètement et doucement même. 

"Milady, pourquoi ?" questionna Ohtar qui était du même avis que Varon sur ce sujet, il voulait tuer l'Intendant, il avait voulu le faire lorsque l'homme frappait Dame Aurore mais elle leur avait ordonné de rester dehors et elle ne se défendait pas, pas plus qu'elle n'avait appelé à l'aide, c'était pour ça qu'il s'était retenu et n'était pas intervenu mais il voulait une raison pour continuer. Il lui était loyal et donc il se fiait à son jugement mais l'idée de rester sans rien faire alors qu'elle était blessée, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir le faire. 

"Réfléchissez, nous tuons l'Intendant Souverain du Gondor, quelles sont les conséquences ?" demanda Aurore en les observant. "Je vais vous le dire, le peuple ne saura pas quoi faire, le peuple tout comme les soldats seront hésitants, pris entre la loyauté qu'ils ont envers Denethor et la loyauté que j'ai gagné. Mon oncle serait l'intendant en attendant le retour de Faramir, mais même là les gens du Gondor, mais aussi d'ailleurs, ne sauront pas quoi penser au sujet du frère d'une meurtrière. Cela créera des tensions au sein même du Gondor et avec les armées de Sauron à nos portes, on ne peut pas se le permettre. Je refuse de faire subir ça à mon frère et même si j'aime mon oncle, qu'il est un homme bien, il aime bien trop obéir pour être l'Intendant Souverain, même aujourd'hui Dol Amroth est en danger et il est satisfait ici parce que Denethor l'ordonne."

"Tu y as beaucoup pensé." comprit Ohtar, utilisant à nouveau la familiarité.

"Tu n'imagine pas." souffla Aurore en fermant les yeux un instant. "Je déteste cet homme et je veux sa mort, mais j'ai les mains liées et vous aussi. Le seul moyen que j'aurai de me débarrasser de lui, soit par sa mort ou simplement en l'enfermant, c'est s'il agissait en trahissant le Gondor. Il n'est pas stupide et donc je doute que ça arrivera mais je reste attentive. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est être prudent et protéger le Gondor et la Cité de notre mieux."

"Pourquoi tu nous as empêché d'être présent, si on avait été là, visible, il n'aurait peut-être rien fait." demanda Varon. 

"Ca ne l'aurait pas stoppé. Il y a quelques années il s'est fait surprendre par un garde n'appartenant pas à ses hommes, l'homme s'appelait Bram, il s'est interposé, a voulu me protéger. Je n'ai qu'un souvenir confus, Denethor avait été fou de rage, et j'ai été inconsciente un moment, quand je suis revenue à moi, Bram avait été exécuté pour trahison envers l'Intendant Souverain. Les gens ont assumé que c'était parce qu'il avait été celui qui m'avait blessé, alors que la vérité était tout autre." nia Aurore, le souvenir était toujours vif. "Donc vous ne ferez rien contre Denethor."

"Nous vous obéirons Milady." céda Ohtar après une discussion silencieuse avec Varon. "Quels sont les projets pour aujourd'hui ?"

"Je désirerai travailler encore sur les listes concernant les ressources dans la Cité, je ne peux pas bouger et sans nouvelles du Rohan, mieux vaut se préparer au pire." souffla Aurore.

Se préparer au pire en espérant le meilleur, c'était ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était ainsi que Faramir vivait, c'était ce que Boromir leur avait dit lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Elle devait se préparer au pire pour Minas Tirith parce qu'il était inconcevable en cas de siège, de ne pas protéger le peuple et la Cité Blanche. 


	5. Récit

**Gouffre de Helm, Rohan.**

 

"Nous vous sommes reconnaissants pour votre aide." dit Théoden lorsque le groupe envoyé par le Gondor allait partir, leur nombre presque le même que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, ils n'avaient perdu que deux membres. 

Une part de Théoden voulait protester, dire que c'était injuste, qu'ils auraient du être plus nombreux à mourir, après tout il avait perdu tellement de ses soldats, mais il savait que ce serait injuste, il ne pouvait pas dire que les hommes du Gondor n'avaient pas aidé, sans eux le coût en vie aurait été bien supérieur. Ils s'étaient battus de toutes leurs forces et s'ils vivaient c'était parce qu'ils avaient bien plus l'habitude des combats dans ce genre de situation, dans des rues, des bâtiments et à pieds, tandis que les Rohirrims étaient bien plus à l'aise dans les combats sur chevaux. Ce n'était pas forcément juste, mais c'était ainsi, et l'aide du Capitaine Bergeon, tout comme celle d'Aragorn, avait été très utile. 

Le seul que Théoden pouvait blâmer pour tout cela était Saroumane, qui ne s'était pas contenté d'envoyer une armée de dix mille sur le Rohan, non il avait aussi crée une mixture qui avait détruit une partie du mur du Gouffre de Helm, affaiblissant les défenses de la cité et causant des centaines de morts. Et sans l'aide de Gandalf qui avait pu ramener Eomer et ses hommes, les pertes auraient été encore plus importantes, avant leur arrivée, le roi n'avait pas vu d'issues victorieuses pour son peuple. La dernière charge avait été mené dans un acte suicidaire, une dernière charge mortelle avant que la mort ne les prenne. 

"Nous étions heureux d'aider le Rohan." répondit Bergeon en s'inclinant avec respect devant le roi. 

"Vous êtes les bienvenus pour rester quelques jours afin de vous remettre des combats et de vos blessures." proposa aussi le roi, il avait déjà dit qu'ils pouvaient rester mais ils avaient refusé. Néanmoins Théoden se devait d'essayer à nouveau, quelque soit son opinion sur le Gondor, ces hommes étaient venus pour aider le Rohan et il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Et si les hommes du Gondor n'avaient eu que deux pertes, ils étaient presque tous blessés, avec trois blessés graves. 

"Nous vous remercions Roi Théoden, mais le Gondor est toujours en danger et si l'idée de Lady Aurore n'a pas privé un point stratégique de nos défenses, elles sont quand même affaiblies." nia Bergeon "Et puis je dois aller à Minas Tirith pour rapporter la mort du Capitaine Boromir."

"Une lourde perte pour le Gondor, vous présenterez nos sympathies à sa famille." demanda Eomer qui était aux côtés de son oncle avec sa sœur, Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas et Gimli. "J'ai eu la chance de connaître et de me lier d'amitié avec Boromir et c'était un homme bien."

"Oui, il l'était. Je les transmettrai Lord Eomer, et je ne pense pas m'avancer en vous disant qu'ils les apprécieront." répondit Bergeon en pensant surtout à Dame Aurore, il ignorait quelle serait la réaction de l'Intendant. "Les amitiés du Gondor à votre famille également, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Prince Théodred, mais sa mort est aussi une grande perte pour le Rohan."

"Merci." répondit simplement Théoden, il n'avait jamais imaginé survivre à son fils et c'était très douloureux. Il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. Surtout que dû à sa propre faiblesse il n'avait même pas pu lui dire adieu ou qu'il l'aimait, il ne se rappelait même plus ce qu'il avait dit en dernier à son fils, avant d'être à la merci de Grima et de Saroumane. 

"Je ne sais pas si cela sera d'un quelconque réconfort pour Lady Aurore." dit Aragorn en s'avançant, il y avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'il devait faire et avait fini par prendre une décision. "Mais avant de mourir Boromir m'a demandé de ramener ceci à sa sœur." il expliqua en montrant la bourse qui avait été attaché à la ceinture de Boromir et qu'il avait pris comme l'homme le lui avait demandé, une bourse qui était à présent accroché à sa propre ceinture. Il ignorait ce qu'elle contenait, n'avait pas osé l'ouvrir, c'était privé, mais il l'avait conservé. "J'ai donné ma parole que je le ferai, et je compte bien le faire, en personne."

"Lord Boromir n'est pas mort seul alors ?" demanda Bergeon après avoir regardé la bourse un moment, observant à présent avec attention les yeux d'Aragorn. 

"Non, j'étais avec lui." répondit Aragorn, il n'allait pas révéler ce que l'homme lui avait dit, il ne le ferait qu'à la famille de Boromir et uniquement s'ils le lui demandaient.

"Lady Aurore et Capitaine Faramir seront soulagés." dit doucement Bergeon. "Je transmettrai votre message Aragorn."

"Merci." dit Aragorn en inclinant la tête et en devant se contrôler pour ne pas réagir à la mention de son prénom, il avait été si prudent, utilisant un alias presqu'en permanence depuis qu'il savait qui il était, surtout vu que Sauron était après lui, et vu la réaction de Boromir à leur rencontre officielle... Il ne pensait pas que la famille de l'Intendant l'accueillerait avec les bras ouverts s'il venait demander le trône du Gondor. Savaient-ils son nom ? Ou au moins celui de son père ?

 

"Mon oncle, est-ce que le conseil de la fille de l'Intendant, Lady Aurore, est si précieux ?" demanda Eowyn après le départ des soldats du Gondor. 

"Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?" demanda Théoden surpris par la question. 

"C'est juste, que le capitaine Bergeon a dit que c'était son idée à elle d'envoyer des hommes de chaque garnison. Je me demandais." expliqua Eowyn, elle avait toujours eu du mal à accepter le 'rôle' qu'on attendait des femmes, même celles de la famille dirigeante, elle même, alors que bonne combatante, n'avait pas pu aider à défendre le Gouffre. Elle avait du rester avec les femmes, les enfants et les vieillards dans les grottes, alors l'idée que ce soit différent ailleurs était intéressante. 

A sa question Théoden et Eomer la regardèrent sans répondre, ils avaient certes une idée sur la raison qui avait poussé le capitaine Bergeon à ne parler que de Lady Aurore, mais aucune certitude et ils ne savaient pas comment l'expliquer. Eowyn avait certes appris à se battre, son frère et son cousin ayant cédé à sa demande, mais elle n'avait pas eu le droit aux mêmes leçons et le côté politique était un qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas vraiment, même chose avec le côté stratégique. Bien qu'elle ait passé ces derniers mois à tout faire pour aider son oncle, Eowyn n'avait pas eu à prendre en charge les obligations du roi, Grima s'en chargeant, mal mais le faisant néanmoins, surveillé par Hama et Gamelin.

"Ce que le capitaine Bergeon voulait dire c'était qu'il obéissait aux ordres d'Aurore et non à ceux de Denethor." intervint Gandalf qui était dans la pièce. "Ou pour être plus clair, elle a choisit d'envoyer de l'aide au Rohan sans la permission de son père."

Et il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça, il avait été très surpris en voyant des hommes du Gondor au Gouffre, ce n'était pas le genre de Denethor après tout, loin de là même, qu'Aurore ait osé s'opposer de la sorte à l'Intendant, il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, pas pleinement. Des trois enfants de Denethor il se serait plus attendu à une chose de ce genre de Boromir, qui s'il avait été loyal envers son père et le Gondor, il était aussi capable de prendre des décisions de ce genre sans risquer une réprimande de la part de son père. Il n'avait pas autant connu l'aîné qu'il connaissait Faramir et Aurore, ayant passé plus de temps avec les deux plus jeunes, mais il avait toujours su que Boromir était le favori de son père, et qu'il y avait très peu qu'il pouvait faire et se faire sermonner ensuite. Faramir aurait voulu aider le Rohan, il connaissait assez le jeune homme pour savoir ça, il avait très bon cœur et n'avait jamais aimé laisser des gens souffrir, encore moins sans rien faire pour les aider. Cependant, à part pour protéger sa sœur, Gandalf ne voyait pas l'homme faire une chose pareille, il respectait beaucoup trop Denethor et cherchait trop son affection pour agir ainsi. Dans un sens il n'était pas surpris que ça ait été une idée d'Aurore, la jeune femme était très maligne, et si elle n'était pas aussi fin stratège que ses frères pouvaient l'être, elle se débrouillait quand même bien, trouvant des idées surprenantes mais qui fonctionnaient étonnement bien. Et comme ses frères, elle avait un bon fond, elle voulait aider les gens, mais normalement elle respectait les limites que fixait Denethor, oh bien sûr elle les frôlait et les contournait parfois, même enfant elle faisait cela, il se rappelait une fois très bien. Il venait de donner un cours d'histoire sur le Premier Age, elle et Faramir avaient été fascinés et avaient souhaité en apprendre d'avantage mais il avait refusé, disant que la leçon était fini et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tricher en lisant des livres sur le sujet dans la bibliothèque. Aurore avait demandé à Boromir d'aller lui chercher un livre sujet, livre qu'elle avait lu dehors et donc elle n'avait pas désobéi, ce qu'elle avait pointé dans un mélange de fierté et de fausse innocence, lorsqu'il l'avait confronté. Il était resté stupéfait un moment avant d'éclater de rire. 

Elle avait grandi depuis, était moins innocente et moins ouverte avec ses émotions et ses pensées, des choses qui attristaient Gandalf, mais sur ce point elle n'avait pas changé, toujours à contourner les limites pour obéir mais aussi pour faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il était pour autant surpris, parce que ce qu'elle avait fait défié bien plus Denethor que toutes ses actions auparavant et il ignorait non seulement quelle serait la réaction de Denethor mais surtout pourquoi elle avait choisi d'agir de la sorte maintenant. Gandalf n'avait que peu de respect et pas la moindre affection pour Denethor, il avait passé du temps au Gondor au cours des années et surtout dans la Cité Blanche, passant du temps avec les deux jeunes enfants de l'Intendant et il ne savait pas quoi penser de la relation entre Denethor et sa fille. Il n'en était pas sûr, il ne passait pas assez de temps pour cela, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment, par moment c'était comme si elle craignait son père. Elle ne s'était jamais confiée à lui, pas plus qu'il n'avait pu prendre l'Intendant sur le fait, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il en était presque sûr. Il avait tenté d'en parler avec Faramir, même si l'homme passait, comme son frère, le plus clair de son temps hors des murs de la Cité Blanche et donc loin d'Aurore, mais le second fils de Denethor avait affirmé qu'Aurore serait venue lui en parler, à lui ou à Boromir si tel était en effet le cas. Qu'ils auraient vu quelque chose. 

D'une certaine manière ce qui avait le plus inquiété Gandalf, ce n'était pas que Faramir n'ait pas de suite dit que c'était impossible, mais plutôt que les raisons derrière cette impossibilité, étaient juste liées à Aurore, et pas qu'il ne pensait pas que son père soit incapable d'agir de la sorte tout simplement. 

Le magicien blanc, vu que c'était ce qu'il était à présent, ne savait pas ce qui se passait en Gondor mais il savait qu'il était inquiet. Il n'avait jamais vu de l'amour ou du respect lorsqu'Aurore regardait Denethor, mais elle ne l'avait jamais défié ainsi avant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire quand aux raisons derrière son geste. D'une certaine manière il était presque heureux qu'à présent avec la fin, plus ou moins, de la menace de Saroumane, que la guerre allait se centrer sur le Gondor, parce qu'au moins il pourrait obtenir des réponses. Enfin il l'espérait. Mais avant d'obtenir des réponses, il allait devoir se rendre à Orthanc et tout faire pour convaincre son frère, parce que c'était ce que Saroumane avait été à ses yeux pendant des siècles, de revenir à la raison et d'aider leur camp, contre Sauron.

* * *

**Minas Tirith**

Aurore ne put réprimer un frissonnement de peur en entendant le cri, malheureusement, familier d'un Nazgul ou plutôt de l'animal ailé qu'un des neuf montait. Même avec la distance entre Osgiliath et Minas Tirith, elle pouvait l'entendre clairement et ce alors qu'elle était dans la bibliothèque. Elle adressa une fois encore des prières pour les hommes à Osgiliath et pour son frère, elle aurait fait la seconde partie dans tous les cas, Faramir était toujours dans ses prières, mais plus encore vu qu'il se trouvait à Osgiliath, ses hommes étaient arrivés la veille pour aider à défendre la cité. Il y avait des attaques presque quotidiennement et les monstres ailés étaient de plus en plus visibles. Ils ne survolaient pas Minas Tirith, mais elle savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une question de temps et c'était pour ça qu'elle étudiait des textes anciens afin de trouver une réponse, un moyen de combattre les Nazgul.

La seule idée qu'elle avait eu pour le moment se résumait à des flèches enflammées et elle aimerait en avoir une, un peu plus efficace, rapidement, afin d'envoyer un messager à Osgiliath pour les aider de la seule manière possible à sa disposition. En leur prodiguant des informations, malheureusement même la bibliothèque de Minas Tirith, une très fournie, n'avait que peu d'information sur la manière de vaincre les spectres parce qu'ils étaient le principaux problème, les créatures ailées si monstrueuses et effrayantes qu'elles soient, n'étaient pas impossible à tuer. Les Nazguls en revanche, c'était une toute autre histoire. 

"C'est inutile. On ne trouvera rien." s'exclama avec humeur Ohtar en reposant brusquement le rouleau de parchemin sur la table. 

Les deux hommes, parce que Varon était aussi présent, ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis deux jours, encore plus protecteurs après l'épisode avec Denethor, et si Aurore s'était par moment sentie un peu étouffée, elle avait aussi apprécié. Elle n'avait jamais parlé avec ses frères du comportement de Denethor, ils n'avaient donc pas pu être là pour elle, mis à part après.... l'incident concernant Bram où ils avaient été aux petits soins avec elle. Mais ils avaient blâmé Bram alors qu'il s'agissait de Denethor et elle avait laissé faire, c'était un de ses plus grands regrets, l'homme avait simplement voulu l'aider et il était connu comme un traitre, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour sa réputation, pas avec la situation telle qu'elle était, mais elle avait aidé la famille de Bram depuis. Ses parents, sa femme et leurs deux enfants. Elle le faisait discrètement mais elle s'était assurée qu'ils aient assez de vivres et de bois, qu'ils ne manquaient de rien, enfin avec les moyens disponibles pour la Cité. 

"Doucement Ohtar, ce sont des manuscrits précieux, même s'ils ne contiennent pas l'information dont nous avons besoin." dit Aurore, son ton calme malgré ses paroles, elle respectait vraiment les écrits, même si certains auteurs étaient des idiots, et elle n'allait pas laisser quelqu'un manquer de soin avec ces ouvrages, même si c'était un ami à elle. 

"Tout ce que nous avons réussi à trouver c'était l'information comme quoi aucun homme ne peut vaincre le plus puissant des neuf." commenta Varon. 

"Et comme nous n'avons pas d'elfes ou de nains dans la Cité, les choses risquent d'être complexes lorsqu'il choisira de sortir de Minas Morgul." continua Ohtar. 

"Si c'est bien homme dans le sens de la race." pointa Aurore. 

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?" demanda Varon.

"Ca peut vouloir dire qu'une femme peut le vaincre. Et il y a aussi la question, est ce qu'un Magicien, ou Istar, compte comme un homme. Parce que sinon Mithrandir pourra peut-être l'affronter." dit Aurore, défendant son idée.

"Vous croyez qu'il viendra ? Je veux dire entre lui et l'Intendant, ça n'a jamais trop bien marché non ?" demanda Ohtar hésitant.

"Non, c'est même un euphémisme, Denethor déteste Mithrandir qui n'apprécie pas Denethor." soupira Aurore "Je peux déjà sentir la migraine." elle ajouta avec un faible sourire. "Quand à s'il viendra, oui je le crois. Mithrandir n'apprécie pas Denethor c'est vrai, mais il ne va pas abandonner la Cité Blanche et son peuple pour autant. La guerre arrive, si les murmures de Denethor sont corrects, le Rohan a gagné contre Saroumane, Sauron va répliquer, il n'a jamais eu vraiment besoin de Saroumane, il voulait affaiblir notre camp je crois, nous déstabiliser. On va avoir besoin d'aide et bientôt je crois."

"Pourquoi tu crois ça ?" demanda Ohtar, se détendant en sa présence malgré le sujet, Aurore semblait plus avoir besoin de confident, d'ami plutôt que de gardes. Au fil des ans il avait appris à faire attention à ça, tout comme Varon d'ailleurs.

"Outre ce que dit Denethor ?" demanda Aurore en haussant un sourcil avant de se masser les tempes.

"Comment peut-il savoir ce genre de choses ? Il ne sort pas de la salle du trône." pointa Varon en se levant, faisant des vas et viens.

"Je ne sais pas, l'idée la plus logique serait des espions mais personne n'a rien vu. Et si c'est possible, lorsqu'on sait quels passages prendre." reconnut Aurore, elle connaissait très bien la Cité et si elle le voulait, elle pouvait disparaître, elle l'avait fait quelques fois en grandissant ou simplement lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin d'un peu de solitude. Mais elle savait que certains passages étaient inconnus des gens, pleins de poussières et sans trace de pas, en dehors des siens bien sûr, elle savait assez pour pister au moins ça. "Et puis, commet aurait il pu convaincre des gens de l'ennemi de travailler pour lui vu qu'il n'a pas quitté la salle depuis des années à part pour de brèves visites dehors. Toujours accompagné. Non je ne crois pas que ce soit ainsi." elle nia en y réfléchissant. 

"Tu as une idée." comprit Ohtar en voyant l'expression sur son visage.

"Peut-être oui. Une idée qui me rempli de crainte." reconnut Aurore.

"Quelle idée Aurore ?" demanda Varon. 

"Je ne l'ai jamais vu et j'ignore si ce n'est pas simplement une légende dans la famille de l'Intendant." dit doucement Aurore, réfléchissant visiblement à ses paroles "Il y aurait une légende concernant un palantir, une pierre de vision qui serait à Minas Tirith. Et une de ces pierres serait restée à Minas Morgul. Si Sauron a une de ses pierres et que l'Intendant a choisi de regarder..."

"Ca expliquerait une partie de ses informations." souffla Ohtar. 

"Oui mais concentrons nous plutôt sur les Nazguls, c'est plus important." rappela Aurore en ouvrant à nouveau son livre, les deux gardes s'exécutant avec moins de bonne volonté.

 

* * *

"Milady." appela un garde alors qu'elle était dans la bibliothèque avec Ohtar, recherchant pour le sixième jour des informations sur les Nazguls.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Aurore alerte, craignant une attaque plus importante sur Osgiliath.

Pendant longtemps elle avait cru que le fait de ne pas voir où étaient ses frères, de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait pour eux était le pire, elle avait eu tort. Voir un peu était bien pire, chaque attaque d'Osgiliath la faisait trembler de peur pour Faramir, craignant tous les jours qu'un messager allait lui dire qu'elle avait perdu son deuxième frère. Savoir qu'Osgiliath était attaqué et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, peu de chose avait été aussi difficile. 

"Mithrandir est arrivé dans la Cité." l'informa le soldat. 

"Merci de m'avoir prévenu, vous pouvez retourner à votre poste." elle dit au garde avec un léger sourire, se levant déjà, pour se rendre à la salle du trône. Quelque soit ses sentiments au sujet de Denethor, Gandalf irait quand même le voir en premier et en dehors de son aide, elle voulait avoir des informations au sujet de la quête sur laquelle avait été son frère avant de mourir. Le capitaine Bergeon était rentré quatre jours auparavant à Minas Tirith, avec les blessés les plus graves et il lui avait fait son rapport, de la bataille bien sûr mais aussi de sa rencontre avec un elfe, un nain et un homme, l'homme qui portait le nom d'Aragorn et qui avait été proche de Boromir. Suffisamment proche pour que son frère lui demande de prendre sa bourse. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser quand au dernier point, son frère avait-il eu un ami dans ses derniers instants prêt de lui ? C'était ce que Bergeon affirmait mais elle n'était pas sûre. Et puis pourquoi voyageait-il dans une compagnie pareille ? Elle ne protestait pas, mais elle reconnaissait le nom, le nom d'Arathorn était parvenu au Gondor il y a longtemps, il avait été connu pour être un descendant des rois du Gondor, le dernier. Mais le nom d'Aragorn était bien trop proche pour n'être qu'une coïncidence. Pourquoi son frère, si certain que l'Intendant Souverain devrait être Roi, avait-il voyagé avec un homme de la lignée d'Elendil ? 

Elle marcha avec Ohtar qui restait près d'elle, ses blessures étaient pour la plupart guéries, Idril était une excellente guérisseuse, mais ça n'empêchait pas les deux hommes de rester inquiet, et Aurore appréciait le soutien qu'Ohtar était prêt à offrir. Certains mouvements étaient encore douloureux et si jamais elle venait à chanceler, savoir qu'un ami serait là, aidait beaucoup à rassurer la jeune femme. Les deux allaient vite, prenant aussi bon nombre de raccourci, la bibliothèque était loin de la salle du trône, mais Aurore tenait à être témoin de l'entretien entre Gandalf et Denethor. Tant pour voir ce que Gandalf allait dire à l'Intendant que pour observer les réactions de Denethor. Elle avait appris depuis longtemps qu'un homme était toujours plus prompt à révéler des informations sous le coup de la colère que lorsqu'il avait la tête froide, et Gandalf avait toujours eu le don d'énerver grandement l'Intendant. Elle arriva avant Gandalf, mais elle resta dissimulée, plus ou moins, derrière les colonnes, elle n'était pas pressée d'avoir une autre 'entrevue' avec Denethor.

Bergeon avait dit que Gandalf n'était plus vêtu de gris, qu'il était différent mais Aurore ne s'était pas attendu à un changement aussi marqué, on était loin de l'homme avec un manteau gris, les cheveux un peu en bataille et son éternel chapeau, il était entièrement vêtu de blanc, ses cheveux retenus en arrière, sa barbe d'un beau blanc. Qu'est ce qui avait causé ça ? La chute de Saroumane ? Aurore avait tellement de questions à poser à son ancien tuteur, et quel était la personne qui suivait Gandalf ? Il était trop petit pour être un homme, mais si sa taille pouvait laisser croire à un enfant, son visage était celui d'un adulte. Sa carrure était bien trop maigre et d'une apparence trop fragile pour que ce soit un nain, et puis il était pied nu, montrant des grands pieds. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle créature.

"Salut à vous Denethor, fils d'Ecthelion, Seigneur et Intendant du Gondor." salua Mithrandir une fois devant le trône de l'intendant, sans s'incliner. "Je suis venu vous apporter conseil et nouvelles en cette heure sombre." continua Gandalf après avoir compris que Denethor ne lui répondrait pas, ce n'était pas une surprise, si Aurore faisait tout depuis la mort de Boromir pour ne pas y penser, pour aider le Gondor et ne pas se laisser submerger par son chagrin, Denethor s'était encore plus renfermer, ne se séparant plus du cor du fils aîné de l'Intendant.

"Peut-être êtes vous venu m'expliquer ceci." commenta Denethor en levant le cor brisé, Aurore détourna le regard de l'objet si précieux pour son frère et observa à la place les deux visiteurs, acceptant volontiers, si distraitement, le bras d'Ohtar lorsqu'il lui offrit. Elle remarqua bien sûr la surprise dans les yeux de Gandalf à ce que Denethor venait de dire, mais elle n'y accorda pas une grande attention, elle était bien plus concentrée sur le petit homme. Parce que son expression était très ouverte, elle y voyait, choc, chagrin et culpabilité, mais surtout parce qu'il avait quelque chose au poignet droit qu'elle reconnaissait sans peine, le ruban qu'elle avait offert à Boromir le jour de son départ. Pourquoi avait-il ceci en sa possession ? "Peut-être êtes vous venu me dire pourquoi mon fils est décédé."

"Boromir est mort pour nous sauver." intervint le petit homme, interrompant le duel de regard entre Intendant et Magicien. "Mon cousin et moi. Il nous a défendu contre nombre d'ennemis." il dit en s'avançant pour s'agenouiller devant Denethor. 

"Pippin." appela Gandalf visiblement contrarié.

"Je vous offre mes services." continua néanmoins ce Pippin, agenouillé devant Denethor qui le regardait d'un air froid et calculateur. "Si humbles soient-ils en paiement de cette dette."

"Voici mon premier ordre à votre encontre. Dîtes moi comment vous vous êtes échappés alors que mon fils ne l'a pas pu. Tout puissant qu'il était." demanda Denethor et si Aurore n'était pas d'accord avec son ton, avec son regard, elle était néanmoins suspendue aux lèvres de ce Pippin, parce qu'elle voulait le savoir également. Voulait comprendre pourquoi.

"Le plus puissant homme peut être tué d'une seule flèche et Boromir fut percé de nombreux traits." expliqua le petit homme.

La main qu'Aurore avait sur le bras d'Ohtar serra un peu plus en entendant ses paroles, des larmes lui vint aux yeux, elle avait imaginé bien des choses depuis qu'elle avait eu cet horrible pressentiment mais savoir... savoir comment son frère avait été tué, ça n'aidait pas. Loin de là. Aussi agaçant le comportement de Gandalf pouvait être, elle en était reconnaissante pour le moment, vu qu'il poussa ce Pippin à se relever et interrompit le récit de la mort de Boromir.

"Relevez vous." il ordonna à Pippin avant de porter toute son attention sur l'Intendant. "Mon seigneur, vous pourrez prendre le temps de pleurer Boromir mais pas tout de suite. La guerre est imminente et l'ennemi est déjà à votre porte. En tant qu'Intendant vous avez la charge de défendre cette Cité, où sont les armées du Gondor ? Vous avez encore des amis, vous n'êtes pas seul dans cette bataille, envoyez un message à Théoden du Rohan. Allumez les feux d'alarmes."

En entendant le discours de Mithrandir, Aurore dut se retenir pour ne pas prendre son baton pour lui fracasser sur le crâne, mais à quoi pensait-il ? Ne savait-il donc rien de Denethor ? Lui dire cela, agir ainsi, jamais Denethor n'accepterait pas avec ce ton condescendant, pas avec un conseil offert alors qu'il n'était pas demandé. Elle savait que le temps pressait mais en agissant ainsi, Mithrandir leur avait juste fait perdre plus de temps encore, ils allaient devoir s'opposer à Sauron sans aucun soutien de la part de l'Intendant. Pire que ça, avec des ordres clairs de l'Intendant. Mithrandir venait juste de réduire considérablement leur champ d'action. Sans compter que quel genre d'idiot disait à un père en deuil, d'oublier son chagrin pour autre chose ? Avait-il dit cela à Théoden du Rohan après la mort du Prince Théodred ? Parce que sinon, Aurore se demandait vraiment comment le roi avait pu se retenir de gifler le magicien.  

"Vous vous croyez sage Mithrandir, malgré toutes vos subtilités vous n'avez pas de sagesse." dit Denethor, furieux. "Croyez vous que les yeux de la Tour Blanche sont aveugles ? J'en ai vu plus que vous ne savez. Avec votre main gauche vous voulez m'utiliser comme bouclier contre le Mordor, et avec votre main droite vous cherchez à m'évincer. Je sais qui chevauche aux côtés de Théoden du Rohan. Oh oui, mes oreilles ont eu vent de cet Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn et je vous le dis sans détour je ne m'inclinerai pas devant ce rôdeur du Nord, dernier d'une lignée en haillons et depuis longtemps privé de sa Seigneurie." Ses paroles firent blanchir Aurore, jamais Bergeon n'avait parlé d'Aragorn devant Denethor, il ne l'avait fait que dans ses appartements privés, mais plus que ça, ses paroles confirmaient le sentiment qu'elle avait eu, il se servait d'un Palantir, c'était l'unique hypothèse.

"Vous n'avez en aucun cas le pouvoir de refuser le retour du roi, intendant." riposta Gandalf tandis qu'Aurore en entendant ses mots dut se retenir pour ne pas jurer, elle avait passé assez de temps avec ses frères, avec des soldats pour connaître des jurons même si ce n'était pas correct pour une dame de la cour. Elle n'était que rarement en accord avec l'Intendant mais là il n'avait pas eu tort, Gandalf semblait manquer cruellement de sagesse.

"Les rennes du Gondor sont à moi." proclama hors de lui Denethor en se levant. "Et à personne d'autre."

"Venez." dit Gandalf à Pippin en se tournant pour quitter la salle, Aurore choisissant de le suivre, discrètement, Ohtar avec elle.

"Cette cité a tenu mille ans, et aujourd'hui, à cause de la lubie d'un fou elle va tomber. Et l'arbre blanc, l'arbre du roi, ne refleurira jamais." soupira Gandalf en avançant vers l'arbre blanc, Aurore non loin derrière, quoiqu'il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

"Pourquoi le gardent-ils ?" demanda ce Pippin. 

"Ils le gardent parce qu'ils espèrent, ils ont le pâle et fol espoir qu'il refleurira un jour, qu'un roi reviendra et que cette cité sera comme elle était, avant de tomber en ruines." expliqua Gandalf. "L'ancienne sagesse de l'Ouest a été abandonné, les rois ont construit des tombes plus belles que les maisons des vivants et chéri le nom de leurs ancêtres plus que celui de leurs fils. Des seigneurs sans descendance sont assis dans de vieilles salles, méditant sur leurs blasons ou dans des hautes et froides tours, interrogeant les astres. Ainsi le peuple du Gondor courut à la ruine, la lignée royale échoua, l'arbre blanc se dessécha , les rennes du Gondor furent confiés à de simples mortels." 

"Le Mordor." souffla le petit homme, au fil de leur marche ils étaient arrivés au plus haut point de Minas Tirith, à la crête où Aurore avait passé maints jours à guetter Osgiliath et le retour de ses frères, à observer la flamme qui était visible et les nuages sombres qui gagnaient du terrai, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la Cité Blanche.

"Oui, c'est là qu'il s'étend." confirma Gandalf. "Cette cité a toujours été à portée de son ombre."

"Une tempête approche." comprit le petit homme.

"C'est loin d'être un phénomène naturel, c'est un artifice mis en place par Sauron. Une tourmente de fumée qu'il envoie avant son armée. Les orques du Mordor n'aiment pas la lumière du jour donc il couvre la face du soleil pour faciliter la marche vers la guerre. Lorsque l'ombre du Mordor atteindra cette cité, cela commencera." expliqua Gandalf. 

"Oui, Minas Tirith." dit le petit homme d'un fau ton joyeux en se tournant vers Gandalf. "Très impressionnant. Où irons nous après ?"

"Voyons, il est trop tard Peregrin, nous ne quitterons pas cette cité. Les secours devront venir à nous." répondit Gandalf.

"Me voilà rassurée, vous avez donc un plan en dehors d'énerver l'Intendant." commenta Aurore "Pendant un moment j'ai cru que le changement de couleur vous avez fait perdre l'esprit."

"Aurore." souffla Gandalf en se retournant brusquement, il n'avait pas su que la jeune femme était là. "Je suis heureux de vous voir en bonne santé. Mes condoléances pour Boromir."

Aurore ne put stopper son visage de réagir à ces mots, peu importe le fait qu'elle savait la vérité, qu'il était mort, l'entendre ainsi, elle avait le sentiment de sentir son cœur qui se brisait un peu plus à chaque fois. Elle se reprit néanmoins rapidement, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'effondrer pas alors qu'elle savait que les paroles de Gandalf étaient justes, la guerre était à leurs portes.

"Merci, votre présence est appréciée. J'ai fait préparé un appartement pour vous, vous pourrez vous y reposer et vous rafraichir après votre voyage." répondit Aurore.

"Je manque à tout mes devoirs, Lady Aurore je vous présente Peregrin Took, qui préfère qu'on l'appelle Pippin. Pippin, voici Aurore, la fille de l'Intendant Denethor et ..." dit Gandalf avant d'être interrompu.

"La sœur de Boromir, je sais." reconnut Pippin qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dévisager la jeune femme, elle était belle et au premier coup d'œil il ne pouvait pas voir la moindre ressemblance entre elle et Boromir, quoiqu'il en avait vu physiquement entre lui et Denethor. Mais en croisant son regard il le vit, elle avait les mêmes yeux, il y avait aussi une grande force dans son regard ainsi qu'une grande douceur, une qu'il n'avait vu que quelque fois dans les yeux de Boromir. Mais il voyait aussi une grande souffrance, une souffrance qui le fit bouger mal à l'aise, c'était sa faute si Boromir était mort. "Votre frère, il parlait souvent de vous." 

"Pas d'horreur j'espère." plaisanta faiblement Aurore. "Je serai heureuse de parler avec quelqu'un qui a passé du temps avec mon frère mais j'ai bien d'autres questions, et malheureusement sur des sujets bien plus pressants. Peut-être pourrions nous manger un peu après que vous vous soyez rafraichi." 

"Ce sera avec plaisir." acquiesça Gandalf, comprenant la demande.

"Tant mieux, un serviteur vous conduira à mes appartements une fois que vous serez prêts. Et Mithrandir, j'ai beaucoup de questions et je compte obtenir des réponses pour chacune d'entre elles." avertit Aurore après les avoir conduit jusqu'à leurs appartements.

"Je m'en doutais." soupira Gandalf, il savait qu'Aurore n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber un sujet non plus, elle était déterminée et ce souvent.

"Vous croyez qu'il vous dira la vérité ?" demanda Ohtar en la raccompagnant à ses appartements où elle comptait les attendre.

"Je l'espère, parce je vais l'obtenir et je préfèrerais ne pas perdre de temps." répondit simplement Aurore.

La conversation qui allait suivre n'allait pas être facile ou amusante, elle allait apprendre la vérité quand au sort de son frère, comment il avait été tué et surtout pourquoi, mais elle avait besoin de le savoir et elle devait savoir bien d'autres choses. Surtout s'ils pouvaient compter sur le Rohan et si oui, de combien de personnes on parlait. Pour affronter les forces du Mordor, ils allaient avoir besoin d'un très grand nombre et même là elle n'était pas sûre du succès.


	6. Récit et Pippin

Aurore était installée dans ses appartements, Varon s'était réveillé de son sommeil, il avait décidé de dormir quelques heures, Ohtar et lui insistaient pour garder la jeune femme même durant la nuit, elle avait dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais ils n'en démordaient pas, elle avait cédé. Et puis elle devait bien reconnaître que ça la rassurait d'avoir quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance en dehors de sa chambre. Elle avait mis des années à se sentir en sécurité dans ses appartements, à ne plus se sentir obligée de barricader sa porte pour être sûre qu'il n'allait pas rentrer. Aujourd'hui encore elle avait le sommeil très léger et continuait à placer une chaise contre sa porte. Elle avait choisi de décorer ses appartements dans des teintes claires, à savoir du vert clair et du blanc, contrairement aux appartements dans les bleus de Faramir et dans les marrons de Boromir. Ca n'avait pas toujours été le cas, plus jeune elle avait préféré les teintes pourpres et argents, mais après ce qui s'était passé avec Denethor, elle avait voulu tout changé, effacer sa présence, espérant que si tout était différent alors elle pourrait oublier. Ca n'avait pas vraiment marché pour l'oubli, mais elle avait réussi à se détendre à nouveau et à l'époque ça lui avait suffi, pouvoir se sentir tranquille c'était précieux surtout chez elle, enfin ça et la dague qu'elle portait en permanence depuis des années. Il n'avait pas tenté à nouveau depuis qu'elle l'avait poussé à arrêter mais elle restait prudente, elle n'était pas stupide, Denethor n'était pas du genre à être sous-estimer, il pouvait être un véritable serpent, attaquant lorsqu'on ne s'y attendait pas. Elle ne le laisserait pas recommencer, même si elle devait le tuer et elle était presque sûre qu'il en avait conscience vu qu'il n'avait rien fait depuis. 

Elle avait demandé à des serviteurs de faire monter un repas pour eux cinq, elle espérait surtout que Pippin mangeait comme eux, qu'il mangeait bien de la viande et des légumes. Elle ne savait rien de son peuple et de sa culture, quoiqu'elle pensait que le nom de son peuple était hobbit, Gandalf lui avait parlé de son ami Bilbon, mais elle reconnaissait ne pas avoir posé beaucoup de questions au sujet des hobbits. Si Pippin était bel et bien un hobbit, mais ça semblait logique, il n'était pas un nain et certainement pas un elfe pas plus qu'il n'était un homme, il ne restait que les hobbits. Enfin elle allait rapidement le savoir, un serviteur était venu lui dire qu'ils arrivaient. 

"Milady, Mithrandir et Peregrin Took pour vous voir." dit le serviteur, Muran à qui elle avait demandé d'escorter les deux visiteurs de la Cité Blanche. 

"Merci Muran, vous pouvez nous laisser." elle sourit poliment.

"Je vous en prie, asseyez vous et servez vous." elle invita en se levant pour les accueillir.

"C'est très gentil, je meurs de faim et connaissant l'appétit des hobbits Pippin doit avoir faim aussi." dit Gandalf avec un sourire en s'asseyant après Aurore, comme le voulait les bonnes manières, sur le sofa en face du sien, Pippin à côté de lui.

"Ca oui." acquiesça Pippin.

"Je ne sais pas beaucoup sur les hobbits, j'espère que vous pourrez manger ce que j'ai fait préparé." dit Aurore.

"Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas, on mange de tout et en grande quantité." assura Pippin. "Normalement on mange sept repas par jour, mais depuis que j'ai quitté la Comté et depuis Fondcombe, les repas se sont fait bien plus rares."

"J'en suis navrée, et je le suis encore plus de vous dire que vous ne pourrez probablement rattraper votre retard de suite, avec la guerre aussi grave nous devons rationner les provisions." dit Aurore avec un sourire d'excuse. 

"Je comprends." acquiesça Pippin. "Ne vous en faîtes pas."

"Merci, c'est gentil." sourit Aurore légèrement.

"Les choses sont donc très graves pour Minas Tirith et le Gondor ?" demanda Gandalf sérieux.

"Oui, très graves Mithrandir, j'ignore combien de temps Faramir pourra faire tenir Osgiliath, mais chaque jour presque il y a de nouvelles attaques, toujours plus mortelles pour le Gondor." soupira Aurore. "Mithrandir, j'aimerai ce qui c'est passé de l'arrivée de mon frère à Fondcombe jusqu'à votre arrivée à tout deux ici."

"Je croyais que tu avais des questions." pointa Gandalf en la tutoyant, comme il faisait chaque fois qu'ils étaient en privé. "N'en sais tu pas déjà beaucoup ?"

"J'en ai, mais je pense que c'est plus simple pour avoir une vue d'ensemble d'écouter d'abord votre récit à tous les deux avant de poser celles que je me poserais encore." répondit Aurore. "Et oui j'ai des informations mais par bride, je préfèrerais entendre l'intégralité de l'histoire."

"Très bien." acquiesça Gandalf en sortant sa pipe, envoyant un regard interrogateur à Aurore qui acquiesça après un instant de réflexion. "Tu te rappelles de ma dernière visite ?"

"Bien sûr, tu voulais étudier les anciens manuscrits, ceux écrits au temps d'Isildur, particulièrement ceux écrits par lui." se rappela sans mal Aurore, elle l'avait aidé à les chercher même et en avait lu plusieurs avant qu'il ne trouve ce qu'il cherchait, un moyen de reconnaître l'anneau unique. 

Elle avait eu des questions mais l'inquiétude, la presque panique, dans le regard de son ancien professeur l'avait stoppé, et puis si elle était heureuse de l'espoir que représentait l'anneau, c'était le seul moyen de vaincre Sauron après tout, elle ne le voulait pas près de Denethor. Elle ne voulait pas que l'homme ait la moindre chance de devenir plus puissant, plus dangereux encore et si elle avait confiance en un grand nombre de serviteur, savait qu'ils lui étaient loyaux, elle savait aussi qu'ils répondraient à Denethor si l'homme leur ordonnait, et elle comprenait. Elle savait très bien que Gandalf avait des défauts et elle n'était pas aveugle, il était manipulateur, mais sur un tel sujet que l'anneau unique, elle avait bien plus confiance en Gandalf qu'en Denethor. Elle n'avait donc rien dit, pas plus qu'elle n'en avait parlé à ses frères, et avait fait en sorte de dissimuler les recherches de l'Istari, ça n'avait pas été difficile, ils s'étaient installés dans une partie de la bibliothèque qui n'était pas beaucoup fréquentée. Aurore avait eu des soupçons quand à la mission de son frère, et son inquiétude augmenta en voyant le regard grave de Gandalf, elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer.

"Bon, j'avais comme tu le sais besoin de savoir comment le reconnaître parce que j'avais un soupçon, mon ami Bilbon Sacquet avait en sa possession un anneau magique depuis des années, un anneau qui lui donnait la capacité de devenir invisible, je n'y avais jamais porté une grande attention et ça a été mon erreur. Lorsqu'il a quitté la Comté, je l'ai vu renoncer avec difficulté à cet anneau et ça a attiré mon intérêt et mon inquiétude après avoir découvert que la chaleur du feu permettait au langage sombre d'apparaître je suis revenu voir Frodon, le neveu de Bilbon et qui avait hérité de toutes ses possessions lors de son départ, c'était en effet l'anneau unique." soupira Gandalf qui s'en voulait beaucoup de ne pas l'avoir vu avant et aussi pour le fait qu'il avait placé un trop grand poids sur les épaules de Frodon qui était en grand danger. "J'ai fait l'erreur de le laisser seul pour qu'il aille jusqu'à Bree tandis que j'allais voir Saroumane, c'est alors que j'ai appris qu'il nous avait trahi. J'ai réussi à m'échapper après une période pénible et je me suis rendu à Fondcombe, Frodon est arrivé blessé mais vivant, il avait été chassé par les Nazguls. Les neufs."

"Quel horreur." souffla Varon, il avait vu un Nazgul de près et n'avait échappé à la mort que grâce à la chance, imaginer les neufs après un groupe d'hobbit, c'était un miracle qu'ils avaient survécu.

"Oui, ils faisaient vraiment peur." acquiesça Pippin qui avait écouté en mangeant, profitant de l'occasion.

"Ils sont terrifiants." acquiesça Aurore, en adressant un léger sourire à Pippin avant de reporter son attention sur Gandalf.

"L'anneau était donc à Fondcombe mais il ne pouvait pas y rester. Lord Elrond a donc convoqué un conseil pour réunir des représentants de tous ceux concernés par la menace de Sauron, où Boromir s'est donc rendu et lorsque la décision a été prise de conduire l'anneau en Mordor, jusqu'à la montagne du Destin, il s'est porté volontaire, joignant donc la Communauté de l'Anneau, un groupe de neuf personnes. Frodon bien sûr, Aragorn, Legolas du Royaume Sylvestre, Gimli un nain d'Erebor, Pippin et son cousin Meriadoc qui préfère le nom de Merry et Samsagace dit Sam, le jardinier de Frodon et un ami protecteur. Ainsi que moi même." raconta Gandalf. "Nous avons donc quitté Fondcombe pour accomplir notre mission, prévoyant d'emprunter la trouée du Rohan seulement, comme je le craignais un peu, Saroumane surveillait cette route, nous ne pouvions donc pas la prendre, pas sans risque en tout cas. On a donc essayé de passer par le col de Caradhras, mais Saroumane est intervenu une fois encore nous poussant à emprunter une autre voie. Les Mines de la Moria, malheureusement les mines qui avaient été reprises par les nains, avaient été reprises par les orques et les gobelins et un être pire encore était réveillé, et avant que nous n'ayons pu sortir des mines, on a été attaqué. L'être était un Balrog."

"Un Balrog ?!" s'exclama horrifiée Aurore, les leçons de Gandalf avaient été variées portant sur les différents âges de la Terre du Milieu et le sujet des Balrogs était venu, des êtres de feu et d'ombre extrêmement puissants et surtout mortels. "Il est allié à Sauron ?" elle demanda encore plus effrayée, les Nazguls étaient déjà des adversaires horribles, ils ne pourraient pas affronter des adversaires tels que les Balrogs en plus, et égoïstement elle craignait que Denethor ne pousse Faramir à en affronter un directement, pour prouver sa valeur. Le pire c'était qu'elle connaissait assez son frère pour savoir qu'il le ferait, même si c'était seulement pour protéger ses hommes et le Gondor. 

"J'ignore qu'elles étaient ses allégeances, mais il n'est plus une menace. Je l'ai affronté et j'ai gagné." assura Gandalf.

"Est-ce que ta victoire est liée à ton passage du gris au blanc ?" questionna Aurore qui ne pensait pas que ça avait été quelque chose d'aussi simple comme de changer de tenue.

"Oui, Gandalf le Gris est mort après avoir vaincu le Balrog et Gandalf le Blanc s'est levé à sa place." acquiesça Gandalf peu désireux d'en dire plus, mais il était fier qu'elle ait compris ça seule, elle avait été son élève après tout. "Pippin, tu pourrais raconter ce qui est arrivé après ma chute."

"Oh...euh,... oui bien sûr." acquiesça avec hésitation Pippin, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il allait devoir parler en réalité, il n'était pas habitué à parler dans ce genre de situation, celles qui étaient sérieuses, mais en croisant le regard doux d'Aurore, si semblable à celui de Boromir, il inspira avant de se lancer. "Après la chute de Gandalf on est sorti des mines et Aragorn nous a poussé à continuer, on ne pouvait pas rester là vu que les orques allaient nous suivre à la tombée de la nuit. On a couru jusqu'à la forêt des elfes, celle de Lothlorien, où on a été accueilli et où on a pu se reposer un peu, c'est là que Boromir m'a donné votre ruban." dit Pippin en le détachant de son poignet pour le rendre à Aurore qui le prit avec soin, le regardant fixement. "Je me sentais responsable de ce qui s'était passé dans la Moria et il m'a parlé. Il m'a rassuré et écouté, et après il m'a confié ce ruban. Disant que je devais le prendre comme une promesse qu'il m'amènerait ici, à Minas Tirith et que je vous rencontrerais. C'était aussi un moyen pour moi de me rappeler pourquoi on faisait cette mission, pourquoi on risquait nos vies, pour protéger des gens. Pour protéger nos maisons. Il m'a aussi dit plus tard que vos rubans été ses portes bonheurs, à Boromir tout comme pour Faramir, leurs talismans."

"C'est vrai qu'ils m'ont dit ça." dit Aurore distraitement, en regardant le ruban vert, il était plus sale que lorsqu'elle lui avait donné, il y avait des tâches de sang et de terre mais ce n'était rien d'inhabituel, ses frères réussissaient rarement à les lui rendre propres.

"Lorsqu'on a quitté les elfes, ont a navigué pendant plusieurs jours et alors qu'on allait continuer notre route vers le Mordor, on a été attaqué par des orques de Saroumane, des Uruk'hai." continua Pippin sans oser la regarder, observant ses mains à la place, des larmes dans les yeux et dans la voix. "Merry et moi, nous nous étions cachés pour les éviter, quand on a vu Frodon, il partait pour continuer seul, des Uruk-hai arrivaient alors on les a attiré après nous pour lui permettre de partir. On avait pas réfléchi à la suite, on avait pas pensé à ce qu'on ferait ensuite parce qu'on avait un gros groupe après nous et qu'on avait eu que quelques leçons pour apprendre à se battre à l'épée de Boromir, pas assez pour lutter contre autant de monde. On était encerclé et on allait mourir mais il est arrivé et nous a sauvé, on a essayer de l'aider de notre mieux mais on était pas aussi forts que lui, il luttait contre tout ces orques et il gagnait. Il gagnait. Jusqu'à ce que cet Uruk-hai arrive avec son arc et ses flèches. Il s'est prit une flèche dans le torse mais il a continué à se battre, il a continué à nous défendre, il a fait de même après s'être pris une deuxième flèche, on a voulu l'aider. Je vous le jure mais on n'a pas pu, les Uruk'hai nous ont enlevé sans qu'on puisse l'aider. Saroumane croyait qu'on avait l'anneau alors il avait ordonné aux Uruk'hai de nous ramener, les Rohirrims les ont massacré et on a pu se réfugier dans la forêt de Fangorn où on a rencontré des Ents, les Arbres Guardiens. Je suis désolé pour Boromir, c'était notre faute."

"Non, ce n'était pas votre faute. Mon frère avait ses défauts, mais une de ses qualités c'était qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé des gens se faire massacrer ou capturer par les orques, ou par les Uruk'hai. Encore moins des gens à qui il tenait, et je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet, il tenait à vous. Et je ne pense pas qu'il ait regretté son action, même si ça a causé sa mort, mais je suis sûre qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu vous aider, vous protéger." dit doucement Aurore, des larmes dans les yeux même si elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer, si elle commençait, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'arrêter et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ce soir, ça serait une autre histoire, peut-être.

"Il avait raison vous savez, à propos de ce ruban, il m'a protégé et il m'a aidé. Surtout lorsque j'étais prisonnier des Uruk'hai avec Merry, j'avais peur mais chaque fois que je voyais ce ruban autour de mon poignet, je me rappelais que je ne pouvais pas abandonner et quand j'ai été tenté de rentrer chez moi, de retourner à la Comté et d'oublier tout ça. J'ai vu ce ruban et j'ai pas pu, j'ai pas pu rentrer comme ça, je n'ai pas pu abandonner. Et on a trouvé un moyen d'aider, on a convaincu les Ents d'aider contre Saroumane." raconta Pippin en regardant ses mains, il n'osait pas la regarder en face. Il avait honte, Boromir était mort pour lui, pour Merry et lui, et il avait pensé à gâcher son sacrifice en rentrant chez lui, en oubliant tout.

"Gardez le." dit Aurore doucement en remettant le ruban dans la main de Pippin et en fermant les doigts du hobbit dessus, lorsqu'il leva la tête, choqué, il vit avec choc que le regard bleu de la sœur de Boromir n'avait aucune trace d'accusation ou de colère, juste une immense tristesse mais aussi de la compassion et de la gentillesse. "Je donnais ces rubans à mes frères dans l'espoir que ça leur rappelle qu'ils devaient se battre pour revenir, que ça leur donnait du courage lorsqu'ils voyaient les forces ennemis. Si ce ruban vous a donné du courage et vous a aidé alors j'aimerai que vous le gardiez. Mes frères ont toujours dit que mes rubans leur portaient chance, vous êtes à présent à Minas Tirith, et vous avez offert votre service à la Cité et à l'Intendant, j'ignore ce que nous réserve l'avenir mais si ce ruban peut vous offrir une quelconque protection ou un soutien, gardez le."

"Milady..." souffla Pippin surpris.

"Je ne vous blâme pas, vous n'avez pas de raison de vous en vouloir, et je suis certaine qu'il ne vous blâme pas." assura Aurore. "D'après ce que vous avez dit, ils étaient très nombreux, il aurait risqué sa vie dans tous les cas, mais il aurait préféré mourir pour protéger des gens à qui il tenait plutôt que simplement en se battant. Je ne sais pas quelle sorte de lien il y avait entre vous et lui, ou ce qu'il avait en tête lorsqu'il a parlé de vous emmener ici, de nous présenter, mais je ferais de mon mieux, malgré la situation, le danger, pour vous accueillir comme il l'aurait voulu, comme un ami de mon frère."

"Vous ne me blâmez pas ?" souffla Pippin qui ne s'était pas attendu à ça, mais alors pas du tout.

"Non, je blâme des gens pour la perte de mon frère, mais pas vous. J'aimerai au contraire apprendre à vous connaître, qu'un jour je pourrais vous considérer comme un ami et vous de même." dit Aurore.

"J'aimerai ça, j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous. C'est comme si je vous connaissais déjà." sourit légèrement Pippin, malgré ses larmes. 

"Je commence à avoir peur des histoires que mon frère a pu vous dire." plaisanta légèrement Aurore "On pourrait se tutoyer non ?" 

"J'aimerai ça." acquiesça Pippin.

"Alors c'est entendu, maintenant Mithrandir, continue. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après la mort de mon frère et la capture de Pippin et Merry ?" demanda Aurore, se reconcentrant sur le problème, elle parlerait plus tard avec Pippin de ce qu'il avait vécu et de Boromir.

"Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli ont couru après les Uruk'hai pendant quatre jours et trois nuits, jusqu'à Fangorn où ils m'ont trouvé, je savais que Pippin et Merry étaient en sécurité alors on est parti pour Edoras. Saroumane contrôlait le roi, il le possédait, aidé par Grima, le conseiller du roi, je l'ai libéré mais malheureusement Théodred est mort avant qu'on arrive. Ensuite Théoden a guidé son peuple jusqu'au Gouffre de Helm avec le trio, tandis que je partais pour rechercher Eomer et ramener du renfort contre les forces de Saroumane." reprit donc Gandalf qui avait regardé la scène avec un sourire heureux, comme Ohtar et Varon d'ailleurs. 

Les deux gardes étaient heureux de rester silencieux, ils n'avaient rien à dire pour le moment, et puis ce n'était pas leur rôle, ils devaient assurer la sécurité d'Aurore même si elle les traitait plus comme des amis que des serviteurs. Mais surtout ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. S'ils étaient heureux de la présence de ce Peregrin, alias Pippin qui pouvait parler de Boromir et raconter ce qui s'était passé, une chose qu'ils savaient être nécessaire pour le bien de la fille de l'Intendant, et qu'ils étaient heureux de la présence de Mithrandir vu qu'il était un ennemi de taille de Sauron, ils savaient aussi que sa présence n'augurait rien de bon. La scène d'un peu plus tôt le prouvait bien, Denethor et Gandalf ne s'entendaient pas et Aurore allait se retrouver au milieu, une chose sur laquelle ils n'étaient pas du tout d'accord. Ils ne l'auraient pas été déjà avant, mais à présent qu'ils savaient de quelle manière Denethor traitait sa fille lorsqu'elle ne se pliait pas à sa volonté, ça leur faisait encore plus peur. Ils avaient donné leur parole qu'ils n'attaqueraient pas Denethor mais ils n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir s'y tenir s'ils le voyaient s'en prendre à elle à nouveau. Une fois avait été horrible.

"Saroumane est toujours un danger ?" demanda Aurore, en se levant et en allant à une des portes qui menaient au balcon, la vue était magnifique, elle ne voyait pas le Mordor de là mais elle ne voyait rien. Rien que la guerre qui approchait, que les menaces à venir.

"Non, il est mort." nia Gandalf.

"Je suis désolée, je sais que vous étiez proches." dit Aurore. 

"Merci." dit Gandalf, touché. La trahison de Saroumane lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, il l'avait considéré comme un frère. "Je suppose que tu sais pour le Gouffre de Helm."

"Oui, le capitaine Bergeon m'a raconté." acquiesça Aurore.

"J'ai été surpris que des hommes du Gondor  soient présents." pointa le magicien."Denethor a accepté ça ?"

"Non, ça a été fait sans son accord. Bergeon m'a obéi." répondit la femme aux cheveux clairs. 

"Les soldats t'obéiront encore Aurore, n'est ce pas ?" demanda Gandalf.

"Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi Mithrandir ?" demanda Aurore en se retournant, son regard distant.

"Tu dois appeler le Rohan en renfort, les feux d'alarmes doivent être allumés." dit Gandalf.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça Mithrandir." nia la jeune femme.

"Bien sûr que si, tu le peux et tu le dois." insista Gandalf.

"Je ne peux pas, l'Intendant Souverain du Gondor l'a interdit après votre entrevue." contra Aurore. "J'aurais pu réussir à le faire mais vos propos m'en ont empêché, je peux naviguer autour des ordres de Denethor mais pas si ce sont des ordres directs, si les soldats m'obéissent ce sera de la trahison. Le châtiment en cas de trahison est la mort, soit ici dans la cité soit envoyé dans les coins les plus dangereux pour lutter contre le Mordor. Je ne condamnerai pas les soldats à ça." 

"Alors tu laisseras ton père détruire la Cité Blanche, vous ne tiendrez pas sans l'aide du Rohan." protesta Gandalf en se levant et en haussant le ton. 

"Tu ne crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas consciente du danger que représente Sauron, que j'ai pas conscience qu'Osgiliath ne tiendra plus longtemps ? Je ne peux pas aller contre les ordres de l'Intendant Souverain du Gondor, pas ses ordres directs. Pour le faire il faudrait que Denethor trahisse le Gondor, et malgré toutes ses actions, il ne l'a pas fait." nia Aurore, il avait commis des horreurs, négligé le royaume, mais il n'avait pas trahi, pas encore en tout cas. Et si elle voulait sa destruction, si elle voulait qu'il souffre et qu'il voit tout son monde s'écrouler, elle craignait bien plus les conséquences pour le Gondor et pour Faramir. "Je ne peux pas ordonner qu'on allume les feux d'alarmes pas plus que je ne peux le faire moi même. Votre entrevue a eu des conséquences Mithrandir, tu n'aurais jamais du lui dire de telles choses, notre travail pour protéger la Cité s'est compliqué à cause de ce que tu as dit."

"Je n'aurais pas du lui parler de la sorte, mais il m'a mis hors de moi." reconnut Gandalf en se rasseyant, appuyant sa main sur son front.

"On ne peut pas abandonner." protesta Pippin "Les autres comptent sur nous." 

"Rien n'est impossible pour peu qu'on ait un peu d'imagination. C'est ce que tu nous disais à Faramir et moi." dit Aurore après un moment de silence. "La route traditionnelle est inaccessible, mais certains obstacles peuvent être franchis de peu qu'on soit bon grimpeurs. Je suis incapable de me rappeler du nombre de fois où nous avons grimpé aux tours, nous trois. Mais nous étions enfants."

"Nous avons suffisamment abusé de votre générosité Lady Aurore, permettez nous de nous retirer." dit Gandalf en se levant à nouveau, de l'espoir à nouveau dans le regard. "Venez Pippin, nous devons y aller." il pressa le hobbit qui après avoir fait un signe de la main à Aurore et aux deux gardes suivit le magicien qui quittait rapidement les appartements de la femme aux yeux bleus.

"Tu crois qu'ils vont réussir ?" questionna Varon.

"Elle n'est pas difficile à grimper, le plus difficile sera de ne pas se faire voir avant et après." répondit Aurore en s'asseyant.

"Le Rohan viendra-t-il ? Les relations ne sont pas excellentes entre Rohan et Gondor." demanda Ohtar.

"Non, elles ne le sont pas." reconnut Aurore avec un soupir "Mais Théoden n'est pas un idiot, j'en suis sûre,  il sait très bien que si le Gondor tombe, le Rohan sera seul ou presque face à Sauron. Les Rohirrims ne s'inclineront devant le Maudit, ils seront massacrés. Quelques soient les sentiments du roi du Rohan, il ne laissera pas le Gondor seul, je refuse de le croire. La question n'est pas si ils viendront, mais si ce sera assez. La menace grandit, Sauron ne sous estimera pas le peuple du Gondor, encore moins après la défaite de Saroumane, je crains que nous ne soyons trop peu pour repousser l'armée qui attaquera. Le Gondor assaillit par Sauron, la Cité Blanche ne recevra pas d'aide des garnisons des autres cités, des autres points de défense, cela n'est tout simplement pas faisable. Plus maintenant."

"Aurore..." dit Varon avant de s'arrêter, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

"J'ai peur, j'ai peur pour le Gondor. Quel espoir reste-t-il vraiment aux hommes ?" demanda Aurore d'une voix brisée. 

"Il reste Mithrandir, un magicien puissant, il y a Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, le roi légitime. Mais surtout il y a la pensée et le souvenir du Capitaine Boromir, il y a le capitaine Faramir, et il y a vous la Lumière du Gondor. Je n'ai pas cru pendant longtemps que cette guerre s'arrêterait un jour, mais vous m'avez redonné espoir Milady, et aujourd'hui encore, j'espère." dit Ohtar en s'agenouillant devant elle.

"Vous avez donné de l'espoir à deux soldats qui ont vu des horreurs, votre simple présence donne de l'espoir aux habitants de cette Cité. Vous avez enduré des horreurs pour protéger le peuple du Gondor, nous avons foi en vous Milady. Foi en votre courage, en votre détermination et en votre force. Vous verrez, la Lumière du Gondor brillera dans ces temps de guerre mais brillera également dans le prochain âge, celui de la Paix." continua Varon en s'agenouillant à son tour. 

* * *

"Sera." appela Aurore des appartements de Faramir.

"Milady ?" répondit la jeune fille de vingt ans à peine, elle était la servante personnelle d'Aurore, l'aidait à se préparer le matin, à se coiffer. Elle était orpheline, sa mère étant morte de maladie alors qu'elle n'avait que huit ans et son père, un soldat, avait été tué par les orques, Aurore l'avait choisi parce qu'elle était maligne et attentive et si elle écoutait les rumeurs, elle n'y participait pas. 

"Faites en sorte que cette tenue arrive dans les appartements de Mithrandir, c'est la tenue pour Peregrin Took, qui préfère le nom de Pippin." demanda Aurore en désignant la tenue noire et l'épée, enfin ce qui était une épée pour une personne de la taille de Pippin, ou d'un enfant, qui était plus une dague en réalité.

"La tenue de Lord Faramir ?" demanda surprise la jeune fille brune aux yeux marrons.

"Oui, mon frère appréciera Pippin, j'en suis certaine, et je pense que Pippin a beaucoup de points communs avec Faramir." répondit songeuse Aurore en regardant la tenue, si le hobbit avait paru bien moins intéressé par la lecture que son frère, elle avait vu un air de farceur dans son regard et il y avait une force en lui qu'il sous-estimait, tout comme Faramir d'ailleurs. "Denethor n'a pas posté Pippin dans un rôle précis pourtant il a juré sa loyauté et son service, je pense qu'il fera un bon garde de la Citadelle, même si j'espère qu'il n'aura pas à se battre."

"Je vais lui faire parvenir immédiatement Milady." assura Sera.

"Merci Sera." remercia Aurore en sortant des appartements de son frère après la jeune fille. 

 

"Les feux d'alarmes ne sont toujours pas allumés." pointa Ohtar une fois assis à nouveau dans les appartements d'Aurore, en sécurité, à l'abri des possibles espions de Denethor.

"Non, ils le seront sans doute demain. Mithrandir n'aurait pas pu grimper et Pippin semblait épuisé, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on fait lorsqu'on est fatigué. Ce ne serait pas prudent mais extrêmement dangereux." nia Aurore en allant sur le deuxième balcon de ses appartements, observant Osgiliath.  "La situation est pressante et Mithrandir ne tardera pas à le faire."

"Ayez foi en Faramir, Milady, il est un bon capitaine." assura Varon en voyant le regard d'Aurore inquiet, regardant les feux d'Osgiliath. 

"Je le sais, mais Osgiliath n'est pas facile à défendre, surtout en ce moment." soupira Aurore avant de se reprendre. "Mais tu as raison Varon, il est très capable, il réussira."

"Milady, qu'est ce que cela ?" demanda Sera qui les avait rejoint, la jeune fille ne participait que peu aux conversations étant d'un naturel timide et n'osant pas, malgré les efforts d'Aurore, la traiter comme une amie ou une personne de son rang. 

"Cela vient de Minas Morgul, la Cité où vit le Chef des Nazgûl." répondit Aurore, ses mains blanchies par la prise qu'elle avait sur la pierre de la rambarde. "Le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar sort pour mener l'armée de Sauron. L'heure de la bataille approche. Vous avez toujours de l'espoir ?" 

"Oui." répondirent en chœur Ohtar et Varon. 

"Sera, vous avez toujours de l'espoir ?" demanda à nouveau Aurore. 

"Oui Milady." affirma Sera.

"Alors allons y." dit Aurore en rentrant dans ses appartements et attrapant un châle blanc.

"Où allons nous milady ?" demanda Varon, tout en la suivant.

"Nous faire voir par les gens, si ma présence peut apporter un peu de réconfort alors je vais leur donner ça." dit Aurore, décidée. "Parce que nous ne sommes certainement pas les seuls à avoir vu ce présage."

Aurore marcha d'un pas vif, se sentant plus déterminée et forte que depuis la mort de Boromir, elle ne pouvait pas chanceler, pas maintenant, pas alors que la guerre était si proche et la menace si grande. Elle haissait Denethor de toute son âme, mais si Minas Tirith était parfois une prison pour elle, elle aimait quand même cette ville, ce peuple. Elle était prête à tout pour protéger les habitants de cette Cité, que ce soit en manipulant les ordres de l'Intendant ou à affronter elle même les orques si nécessaire, mais en attendant elle allait se contenter de leur donner de l'espoir. Même si elle n'en éprouvait pas, si elle pouvait leur en donner simplement parce qu'il la voyait, alors elle était prête à rester au bout de la crête, du meilleur point de vue de la Cité et le plus visible, aussi longtemps que nécessaire. 

* * *

"Regardez." appela un soldat. "C'est Lady Aurore."

Habillée d'une robe bleu clair avec un châle blanc, et ses cheveux clairs, toute la Cité pouvait voir la fille de l'Intendant, qui se tenait droite face au Mordor.

Ils avaient tous tremblé en voyant l'étrange tour de lumière verte qui se dressait à présent non loin de la lueur rouge de l'Œil de Sauron, mais en voyant celle qu'ils appelaient la Lumière du Gondor, ils étaient rassurés et calmés, la maison de l'Intendant les protégeait.


	7. Faramir

Aurore avait depuis longtemps appris à couvrir ses traces lorsqu'elle s'opposait d'une quelconque manière à Denethor, elle ne pouvait pas toujours le faire, parfois ça venait de ses ordres et c'était donc très facilement traçable, mais là, elle n'avait aucune intention de se faire attraper. Elle était aidée par le fait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quand Gandalf et Pippin comptaient agir, et elle savait que c'était aussi le cas pour Pippin vu qu'elle avait mangé avec lui le matin même et que le hobbit ne lui avait rien dit. Elle appréciait la compagnie de Pippin, il était à la fois innocent mais aussi très adulte, il arrivait aussi à la faire sourire et c'était quelque chose qu'elle savourait, surtout vu qu'il lui parlait de Boromir et de leurs aventures, quelques unes en tout cas, les moments drôles. Il lui avait beaucoup parlé de la Comté, un endroit si cher à son cœur et l'endroit avait l'air magnifique, Aurore n'avait jamais voyagé en dehors du Gondor, mais pour la première fois elle avait envie d'aller à un autre endroit que Fondcombe, la ville des elfes dont elle avait tant entendu parler. 

Elle était donc avec Bergeon et Rudril, deux capitaines expérimentés, et Rudril était aussi le chef des soldats de la Citadelle, leur responsable. Elle examinait les armes qu'il y avait dans l'armurerie et discutait avec eux des défenses potentielles de la Cité Blanche, le danger était imminent, la lueur venant de Minas Morgul la veille au soir le prouvait bien. Le lieutenant de Sauron ne sortirait pas pour rien, il menait les troupes et cela voulait dire qu'une armée marchait vers Minas Tirith, une armée contre laquelle ils allaient devoir se battre et gagner, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Aurore n'avait pas suivi les cours de stratégie et de combat de ses frères, ça n'aurait pas été correct, selon Denethor, mais elle avait eu bien des discussions avec eux, elle avait parlé aux différents capitaines et soldats, et elle avait appris grâce à eux et à ses lectures. Elle n'était pas une experte cependant, loin de là, mais elle était plus que prête à écouter les deux capitaines du Gondor ainsi que ses deux gardes, Ohtar et Varon étaient de bons conseils, et ensemble ils préparaient la défense de Minas Tirith. En tout cas ils en parlaient et répertoriaient tout ce qui pouvait servir. 

"Les portes sont solides Milady, elle seront difficiles à briser." pointa Rudril. 

"Mais ce n'est pas impossible, on ne doit pas l'oublier." contra Aurore. "Et puis il y a d'autres moyens d'entrer, ils ont probablement des tours pour arriver au niveau des remparts."

"On ne peut pas oublier les Nazgûls non plus." ajouta Varon.

"Et qui sait quels autres moyens Sauron a à sa disposition pour nous attaquer." continua Ohtar.

"Nous devons être préparé au pire." acquiesça Bergeon. 

"Milady, Osgiliath est attaqué." appela un serviteur.

Aurore ne se mit pas à courir, ce ne serait pas correct de la part de la fille de l'Intendant, mais elle sortit d'un pas pressant pour observer la ville d'Osgiliath qui était dissimulée par l'obscurité envoyée par Sauron, néanmoins des feux étaient visibles, et pas des feux pour se réchauffer. Les soldats du Gondor essuyaient une nouvelle attaque, un peu plus pâle que normalement, Aurore pria à nouveau pour la survie de Faramir mais aussi pour demander une protection pour les autres soldats, elle avait beau ne pas tenir à eux comme elle tenait à son frère, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aillent bien, qu'ils survivent. Elle connaissait les familles après tout. 

"Milady." l'appela Bergeon, il l'avait suivi ainsi que les autres hommes, elle se tourna vers lui et il lui montra la tour derrière, celle des feux d'alarmes. Le bois était allumé. Pippin avait réussi, le Rohan allait être appelé.

"Lord Denethor en a donné l'ordre ?" questionna Rudril surpris, les ordres qu'il avait reçu la veille semblait dire le contraire.

"Pas que je sache non." nia Aurore.

"Le Rohan viendra vous pensez Milady ?" demanda Bergeon. 

"Je le pense oui." acquiesça Aurore, choisissant de ne pas parler de ses doutes, et de ses craintes. Le faire avec Varon et Ohtar était une chose, mais avec les deux capitaines ce n'était pas une bonne idée, pas du tout. Même si elle craignait qu'ils n'arrivent trop tard, c'était dans ce genre de moment que ses masques, que sa capacité à dissimuler ses émotions, étaient aussi importants.

"Milady." appela Ohtar qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux Osgiliath. "Regardez."

"Les Nazgûls." souffla Aurore horrifiée. "Plusieurs Nazgûls. Regardez, ils évacuent Ozgiliath."

Son cœur se serra, ils étaient bien trop loin pour différencier les soldats, elle n'arrivait même pas à voir qui portaient une armure et qui portaient une tenue des rodeurs d'Ithilien, alors repérer son frère... C'était impossible et horrible. Elle craignait le pire. Son visage tendu et luttant pour ne pas fermer ses mains dans des poings, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent, elle quitta son poste d'observation au bout de la crête devant la Citadelle, pour aller trouver Mithrandir et se rapprocher par la même occasion des portes de la Cité.

Elle ne pouvait rien contre que les Nazgûls, c'était le pire pour elle, son incapacité à agir, Denethor ne voulait rien faire alors qu'il le pouvait mais elle, alors qu'elle le voulait, presque désespérément, elle était impuissante. Majoritairement parce qu'elle était une femme, le plus grand reproche de son géniteur, qu'il n'ait pas eu trois garçons, elle avait mis du temps à se rendre compte, et à se convaincre, qu'être une femme était une bonne chose. Surtout après les actions de Denethor. Être une femme voulait dire rester dans la Cité et aider le peuple, ses frères ne se rendaient pas compte de tout ce que ça voulait dire, vivant avec les soldats, mais elle si, elle voyait les besoins des gens et pouvait  mieux agir, et elle le pouvait parce qu'ils étaient plus à l'aise vu qu'elle était une femme. Alors que si elle avait été un homme, elle aurait du partir défendre le Gondor comme ses frères. Rester en arrière comme elle le faisait, c'était très difficile, un poids lourd à porter, surtout vu ce qui était arrivé à Boromir, mais elle l'avait accepter. C'était son rôle tout comme c'était le rôle de Faramir d'aller se battre même s'il n'aimait pas ça, et malgré les restrictions qu'elle subissait face au fait qu'elle était une femme, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle préférait ça à l'idée d'être au front et de tuer des orques et des haradrim, mais dans ce genre de cas c'était pesant.

Elle ne pouvait pas aider son frère et ses hommes, même s'ils étaient en danger, mis à part prévenir les gardes de se tenir prêts à tirer des flèches enflammées mais les serviteurs de l'Ennemi étaient bien trop loin d'eux, ils ne pouvaient pas être efficace.  Les soldats poursuivis ne pouvaient compter que sur eux même, un fait insupportable pour la fille de l'Intendant qui dévalait les marches, les quatre hommes sur les talons, malgré leur entraînement et la force physique de chaque soldat, ils peinaient à tenir le rythme mis par la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se hâtait vers les portes de Minas Tirith, gardant l'œil ouvert pour repérer Gandalf.

"Mithrandir." elle appela en le voyant, Pippin était à côté de lui et elle était soulagée de voir que le hobbit n'avait pas eu de problèmes pour redescendre de la tour. Elle l'avait certes grimpé plusieurs fois, mais jamais seule, ses frères avaient toujours été avec elle.

"Aurore, que se passe-t'il ?" demanda le magicien inquiet, il n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme dans cet état, aussi inquiète.

"Faramir et la garnison d'Osgiliath fuient l'ancienne ville, ils sont pourchassés par les Nazgûls." dit Aurore, pressante. "Peux tu aller les aider ? Ta magie pourrait repousser les Nazgûls non ?" 

"Je vais les aider de mon mieux." acquiesça Gandalf, il avait observé les lumières des feux d'alarmes, satisfait, avant de surveiller Pippin, s'assurant qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne risquait rien. Il n'avait pas vu la situation avant.

"Vous ne pouvez pas y aller Milady." lui dit Bergeon, un air d'excuse sur le visage. "Ce n'est pas sûr pour vous et Lord Faramir ne voudrait pas cela."

"Je le sais." reconnut à regret Aurore "Mais je vais néanmoins aux portes pour accueillir les soldats." 

Elle pointa en reprenant la route, ordonnant aux gardes d'ouvrir les portes au passage, pour permettre à Mithrandir de sortir bien sûr mais surtout aux soldats de rentrer, et il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire, la pire de toute. Attendre sans rien faire, à part observer la situation, les cavaliers et les simples soldats qui fuyaient les Nazgûls, les créatures ailées attaquant encore et encore, sans qu'ils puissent se défendre.

"Quels sont vos ordres Milady ?" demanda un des soldats qui gardait les portes.

"Préparez du feu, si les Nazgûls s'approchent d'assez près, alors tirez des flèches enflammées." dit simplement Aurore, gardant son calme malgré les cris perçant qui lui faisaient mal aux oreilles et l'inquiétude qui la rongeait, il y avait de nombreux survivants c'était vrai mais il y avait eu aussi de nombreuses pertes, c'était visible, même dans le nombre approximatif qu'elle devinait. Elle ne devait pas réagir même en voyant les trois créatures ailées que chevauchaient les Nazgûls attraper de la sorte les fuyards. Heureusement Gandalf réussit à les repousser et à escorter la troupe jusqu'à Minas Tirith, la tension se fit moins présente dans les épaules de la jeune femme, mais elle resta, elle avait besoin de voir son frère, de s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Elle quitta donc les remparts, et donc son poste d'observation, les habitants de la Cité se poussant sur son chemin avec respect, pour rejoindre la première cour, celle où les cavaliers entrèrent. Elle était d'ailleurs suivie par les habitants, ils étaient tout aussi inquiets qu'elle, même si ce n'était pas forcément pour Faramir, ils avaient aussi des proches dans ce groupe. 

Elle ne voyait pas Faramir, dans les cavaliers, mais elle choisit de se rapprocher de Gandalf, pensant que lui saurait où était son frère, sinon elle demanderait aux proches de Faramir, même si elle ne voyait pas non plus Madril, son second. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait voir tous leurs visages. Pas de raison de s'inquiéter....

"Mithrandir." appela une voix ô combien familière "Ils ont fait une pensée dans nos défenses. Ils ont pris le pont et la rive Ouest, des bataillons d'orques traversent le fleuve."

"Faramir." appela Aurore en arrivant près de lui, souriant en voyant sa sœur, il ne perdit pas de temps à démonter pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il hésita un instant, après tout il n'avait pas pu se laver de quelques jours et il avait du sang sur lui, mais Aurore prit la décision à sa place en se jetant dans ses bras, elle s'en moquait des tâches qu'il y aurait ensuite sur sa robe. Elle avait son frère et c'était le plus important. 

"C'est ce que le Seigneur Denethor avait prédit. Il a vu cet échec depuis bien longtemps." intervint leur oncle, le Prince Imrahil en arrivant à son tour sur les lieux. 

"Il l'a prédit mais il n'a rien fait." répondit avec humeur Gandalf en tournant son cheval, faisant face à Faramir et montrant par la même occasion Pippin qui était assis devant le magicien. 

"Faramir ?" appela Aurore en sentant son frère se tendre en voyant le jeune hobbit, elle leva son visage vers le sien et ne vit pas de la curiosité comme elle s'y attendait, après tout il n'avait pas vu un hobbit avant, elle l'aurait su. Non il y avait de la familiarité.... Elle pali en se rappelant du message qui était arrivé à la Cité quelques jours auparavant, un message de Faramir au sujet d'un présent, et maintenant il reconnaissait un hobbit...."Faramir, dis moi ce qui se passe. Dis moi que tu n'as pas touché à cet objet." elle implora, ne voulant pas donner le nom de l'objet en question, pas la peine d'affoler les gens. 

"Je n'y ai pas touché." il assura de suite, voyant la peur dans le regard de sa sœur, une part de lui même avait honte, une grande part. Il allait tellement la décevoir, ce qu'il avait à dire au sujet de ses actions à lui mais aussi de ce qu'il avait appris au sujet des actions de Boromir. Il avait envie de lui cacher, mais il ne pouvait pas, Aurore avait toujours su lorsque ses frères lui dissimulaient quelque chose, et s'il voulait la protéger, égoïstement il voulait aussi pouvoir se confier. 

"Ce n'est pas le premier semi-homme que vous voyez n'est ce pas ?" demanda Gandalf qui n'avait pas entendu la discussion presque chuchotée entre le frère et la sœur, observant à la place la réaction de Faramir face à Pippin. 

"Non." confirma Faramir. 

"Vous avez vu Frodon et Sam ?" demanda avec espoir Pippin et si Aurore était toujours inquiète sur les conséquences d'une telle rencontre et vis à vis de la réaction de Faramir, elle était aussi heureuse pour le hobbit. Il n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle de ses amis depuis l'attaque des Uruk'hai et c'était il y a plusieurs semaines déjà. C'était une confirmation qu'ils étaient vivants et dans ces temps sombres, c'était une nouvelle précieuse.

"Où ? Quand ?" demanda Gandalf après avoir vu l'acquiescement de Faramir.

"En Ithilien, il y a environ deux jours." répondit Faramir, mais avant que Pippin et Gandalf ne puissent se réjouir, il poursuivit. "Gandalf, ils ont emprunté la route de la Valée de Morgul."

"Non." souffla Aurore horrifiée, tous les chemins pour se rendre au Mordor étaient dangereux mais celui là était terrible.

"Et le passage du col de Cirith Ungol." comprit Gandalf, tout aussi horrifié, sentant le trouble de sa sœur, Faramir raffermit sa prise autour de ses épaules, voulant la rassurer. 

"Ca veut dire quoi ?" demanda Pippin qui n'avait que peu de connaissances sur le monde en dehors de la Comté, encore moins au sujet du Mordor. "Qu'il y a t'il ?"

"Faramir, racontez moi tout. Dîtes moi tout ce que vous savez." implora Gandalf. 

"Mon oncle, pouvez-vous aider les soldats qui en ont besoin à accéder aux Halls de Guérison ?" demanda Aurore, elle ne voulait pas laisser Faramir seul, surtout pas vu qu'il allait devoir faire son rapport à Denethor. Encore moins avec l'état de Denethor ces derniers temps, il était plus cruel que jamais, elle n'allait certainement pas laisser son frère seul face à lui. Et puis elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de le lâcher, elle avait perdu Boromir il y a peu, et passé le temps depuis à s'inquiéter pour son autre frère, pour la première fois depuis des semaines elle se sentait en sécurité et heureuse, au moins un peu. Elle avait besoin de Faramir et de sa présence, et vu la prise qu'il avait aussi sur elle, c'était réciproque. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps leur serait accorder avant que la guerre ne se rappelle à eux, mais elle comptait profiter de chaque minute possible avec son frère.

Imrahil les regarda un instant, vérifiant discrètement que Faramir n'était pas blessé, elle le savait, elle avait eu le même regard très souvent, avant d'acquiescer. Un air doux sur le visage, ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps avec leur oncle, ne faisant que quelques visites à Dol Amroth dans leur enfance, Aurore y était allé plus souvent, sa tante avait voulu l'instruire pour qu'elle devienne une grande dame. Elle avait de l'affection pour son oncle, même si ils n'étaient pas très proche, elle avait passé plus de temps avec sa tante et sa cousine, même avec ses cousins, mais depuis l'arrivée d'Imrahil à Minas Tirith, elle s'était un peu rapproché de lui. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec son attitude vis à vis de Denethor, et la foi qu'il avait en l'homme, mais il n'avait probablement pas passé assez de temps avec l'homme pour se rendre compte du véritable caractère de l'Intendant Souverain. C'était la seule possibilité qui lui venait à l'esprit en tout cas. Mais elle savait qu'il se souciait d'eux, qu'il tenait à eux et qu'il avait aussi pleuré la mort de Boromir, il lui avait même raconté quelques histoires sur Boromir quand il était un enfant, avant sa naissance à elle, et aussi avant la naissance de Faramir. Ca avait été agréable, et avait réussi à la faire sourire plusieurs fois, ça avait été un soulagement de pouvoir penser à son frère de cette manière, plutôt que les images qu'elle avait eu de ses derniers moments.

"Allez y, je me charge des soldats ici." il acquiesça en pausant sa main sur l'épaule de Faramir, la serrant brièvement avec un sourire avant de partir pour le faire, sans un regard pour Gandalf, la relation entre les deux était loin d'être excellente et vu l'attitude du magicien depuis son arrivée, Aurore ne pouvait pas blâmer son oncle. 

"Allons y, je parlerai sur le chemin pour aller voir Père." invita Faramir en faisant signe à Gandalf et Pippin. 

"Faramir, je te présente Peregrin Took, un hobbit de la Comté, il était un ami et compagnon de Boromir, ainsi qu'un ami à moi." le présenta Aurore, un sourire doux pour le hobbit qui avait été une bouffée d'air frais depuis son arrivée la veille, il avait tout fait pour la faire rire ce matin déjà. Aurore aurait pu lui en vouloir pour être lié à la mort de Boromir, elle aurait pu le repousser mais faire cela aurait sali la mémoire de son frère et sa volonté. Elle ne pouvait pas y penser, elle ne le voulait pas du tout et puis elle appréciait vraiment l'innocence de Pippin, différente mais similaire en même temps à celle des enfants. Son désir d'aider était aussi touchant, même si elle ne le voulait pas au milieu des combats, pas du tout d'ailleurs. "Pippin, je te présente mon frère Faramir."

"Enchanté." répondit Pippin en s'inclinant, étant descendu de cheval.

"De même." répondit Faramir. 

"Quel est ce passage ?" insista Pippin en regardant Aurore, Gandalf ne lui donnait que rarement des réponses, mais pour le moment la jeune femme lui avait toujours dit la vérité.

"La lumière verte qui a jailli dans le ciel soir hier, tu t'en rappelles ?" demanda Aurore tout en marchant, ils ne pouvaient pas faire attendre Denethor, pas après la chute d'Osgiliath et pas après que les feux d'alarmes aient été allumé, encore moins vu l'humeur de Denethor depuis l'annonce de la mort de Boromir.

"Oui." acquiesça Pippin en fronçant les sourcils. 

"Elle venait de Minas Morgul, une ancienne cité du Gondor qui est tombée entre les mains des Nazgûls, on l'appelait Minas Ithil avant cela. Il y a un passage devant cette cité qui  mène à une ancienne forteresse gondorienne, celle de Cirith Ungol, qui est elle aussi occupée par l'ennemi. De par son emplacement, ce passage est très dangereux mais en plus on a appris qu'une araignée géante occupe ce passage." expliqua Aurore avec un air inquiet, enfin si on la connaissait bien, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter le peuple du Gondor qui l'observait, elle et son frère, et surtout pas le jeune hobbit. "C'est aussi malheureusement le moyen le plus rapide d'arriver en Mordor depuis l'Ithilien." elle concéda ensuite "Lui aviez vous parlé de ce passage Mithrandir ?" elle demanda ensuite, consciente qu'elle était en public, Denethor n'aimait déjà pas le lien qui existait entre ses plus jeunes et le magicien, pas la peine qu'il sache à quel point elle appréciait l'homme. Mieux valait qu'il pense qu'il n'y avait qu'une relation tuteur-élève, qu'une relation amicale, c'était préférable.

"Non, je n'avais pas parlé des chemins pour aller jusqu'en Mordor." nia Gandalf.

"Ils avaient un guide, une créature étrange, Frodon l'appelait Smeagol mais la créature disait souvent Gollum." commenta Faramir, qui n'avait pas lâché sa sœur, uniquement changé de position, au lieu de la tenir serré contre lui par son bras au milieu de son dos, il l'avait sur son épaule. Il n'était pas prêt à la lâcher, pas plus qu'elle ne semblait le vouloir, il avait vu la vulnaribilité dans son regard parce qu'il la connaissait par cœur, elle était sa petite sœur. Il savait qu'elle avait des secrets, qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, il y avait quelque chose qui voilait son regard, et ce n'était pas que la guerre et l'inquiétude, non il y avait plus. Et ça lui faisait peur, parce qu'il ne savait pas contre quoi ou contre qui il devait la protéger, tout comme il savait que Boromir n'en savait rien non plus, ils en avaient parlé quelques fois. Il avait espéré que Varon ou Ohtar leur disent quelque chose, leur explique ce qui était arrivé, mais les deux hommes étaient loyaux envers elle seule, et s'ils s'en étaient heureux, heureux qu'elle est un réel support, ça les frustraient aussi parce qu'ils ne savaient pas.

Il avait eu peur en apprenant la mort de Boromir, il avait été dévasté bien sûr, c'était son frère aîné, son héros ainsi que son protecteur, il l'adorait, mais son propre instinct de protecteur le poussait à se soucier en priorité de sa petite sœur. Il avait eu peur de la retrouver brisée et anéantie, mais s'il pouvait voir une grande tristesse elle semblait se dominer. Elle était tellement forte, il reconnut avec un faible sourire, il avait rencontré bien des femmes au cours de sa vie, vivant à la cour du Gondor et étant un des enfants de l'Intendant faisait que malgré la guerre et ses missions, il était un beau parti et bien des jeunes filles  avaient cherché à le séduire, parfois poussées par leurs parents, mais il n'en avait trouvé aucune à son gout. Pas plus que Boromir d'ailleurs. Ayant grandi avec une sœur telle que la leur, ils avaient plutôt cherché une femme qui réfléchissait par elle même et sans les contredire en permanence, pouvait quand même s'opposer à eux si nécessaire. Ils ne voulaient pas d'une femme qui acquiesçait à tout ce qu'ils disaient, pas comme leur mère avait été avec leur père, Faramir avait moins de souvenir d'elle que Boromir, mais il se rappelait du fait qu'elle approuvait toujours Denethor, quoiqu'il dise ou fasse. Malheureusement il n'avait jamais rencontré une femme comme ça en dehors de sa sœur, ou même sa cousine, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la femme qu'il avait vu parfois en rêve....

"Gollum ? Tu es sûr ?" demanda interdit Gandalf. "Ils lui faisaient confiance ?"

"Frodon oui, je ne sais pas pour Sam Gamegie." répondit Faramir sortant de ses pensées. Aurore semblait tenir bon mais il allait veiller sur elle, le plus possible, comme il l'avait promis à Boromir il y a des années. Ils s'étaient jurés mutuellement que si l'un des deux perdait la vie alors l'autre devrait protéger Aurore deux fois plus, et il allait le faire. 

"Qui est Gollum ?" questionna Aurore, son nom ne lui était pas familier. 

"Il est l'ancien porteur de l'anneau, celui qui l'a porté pendant près de cinq cent ans, avant que Bilbon ne le prenne." expliqua Gandalf. "L'anneau l'a brisé, il le désire plus que tout autre chose."

"Il risque donc de les trahir ?" s'inquiéta Pippin.

"Je l'ignore mais c'est malheureusement probable." reconnut inquiet Gandalf.

"Néanmoins ils allaient bien quand tu les as vu il y a quelques jours." pointa Aurore voulant rassurer Pippin ainsi que Faramir. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ce sujet, c'était inquiétant c'était vrai, néanmoins Faramir ne devait pas défendre ses actions devant Denethor s'il doutait de sa décision, l'homme le détruirait. Déjà que l'entrevue allait être difficile, pas la peine de l'empirer d'avantage.

"Oui." reconnut Faramir, souriant avec gratitude à sa sœur.

"Milady, nous y sommes." pointa Varon, le groupe avait été absorbé par leur conversation.

"Merci Varon." sourit Aurore, elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'ils avaient fait tant de chemin déjà. "Allons y."

"Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec moi." dit immédiatement Faramir.

"Je ne vais pas te laisser seul." nia de suite Aurore, elle n'abandonnerait jamais son frère à Denethor, jamais.

Ils quittèrent Gandalf et Pippin et continuèrent leur route jusqu'à la salle du trône, Faramir lâchant sa sœur pour qu'elle marche simplement à ses côtés plutôt que serrée contre lui, il n'en avait pas envie, mais Denethor le lui demanderait de toute façon.

"Ne l'écoute pas Faramir, quoiqu'il dise à ton sujet, il a tort, tu m'entends ? Il a toujours été cruel, mais depuis l'arrivée du cor du Gondor,..." elle s'interrompit, sa voix luttant contre un sanglot, c'était tellement difficile de maintenir son masque devant son frère, surtout quand elle voyait le même chagrin dans son regard, aussi bleu que le sien, que celui de Boromir, il lui serra la main pour la réconforter, au moins un peu. "Il est pire que tout, plus cruel encore qu'auparavant, je crains ce qu'il va te dire."

"Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas l'écouter." promit Faramir. "Allons-y."

Aurore marcha un pas derrière son frère, Ohtar et Varon derrière elle, il était hors de question qu'ils la laissent seule face à Denethor, elle tenta bien de leur demander mais le regard qu'ils lui lancèrent était clair, ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. 

* * *

"Alors c'est ainsi que tu sers ta Cité. En risquant sa ruine totale." cracha Denethor, son visage portant un rictus. Faramir venait de lui faire son rapport sur la situation, y compris sur sa décision concernant l'anneau. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il ne dise rien, que Denethor ne l'apprenne jamais, il allait le lui faire payer, elle en était sûre. Malheureusement le messager qu'avait envoyé Faramir avait fait son devoir, il avait donné son message à l'Intendant et Denethor avait demandé une explication. 

"J'ai fait ce que j'ai jugé bien." répondit Faramir d'un ton posé, heureux malgré la situation d'avoir sa sœur derrière lui, en soutien.

"Ce que tu as jugé bien ?" répondit Denethor qui semblait trembler de rage, la lueur de folie qu'elle avait vu à plusieurs reprises dans son regard encore plus marquée. "Tu as envoyé l'anneau de pouvoir au Mordor. Dans les mains d'un semi-homme sans intelligence." il hurla, et Aurore dut s'enfoncer les ongles dans les mains pour ne pas protester, Faramir avait suivi la volonté du Conseil de la Terre du Milieu, conseil auquel Boromir avait participé. La décision avait été prise par les hommes, les elfes, les nains et les hobbits, l'anneau devait être détruit, et puis il n'avait parlé que quelques minutes à un semi-homme,  il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir leur niveau d'intelligence. Elle resta néanmoins silencieuse, elle ne devait pas provoquer Denethor, encore moins alors qu'il était dans une telle humeur, son visage était toujours pris dans une expression de rage même s'il avait changer de ton, parlant dans un murmure. "Il aurait fallu le rapporter à la Citadelle et le mettre en sécurité. Le cacher, au plus profond des ténèbres, ne pas s'en servir, sinon dans la plus extrême nécessité."

"Je ne m'en serai pas servi, même si Minas Tirith était en ruines et que j'étais le seul à pouvoir la sauver." dit de suite Faramir, et Aurore dut réprimer un sourire de fierté, il avait raison et il avait résisté. Son cœur se serra à la pensée de Boromir qui n'avait pas réussi, mais il avait été à proximité de l'anneau maudit bien plus longtemps, sans compter que Denethor lui avait probablement donné des ordres clairs...

"Tu veux toujours paraître noble et généreux, comme un roi d'antan." se moqua Denethor avant que son rictus ne se fasse plus marqué. "Boromir se serait souvenu des besoins de son père. Il m'aurait apporté ce magnifique présent."

"Boromir n'aurait pas apporté l'anneau, il aurait tendu la main vers cette chose et la prenant il serait tombé." dit Faramir, et elle dut contrôler sa réaction, comment le savait-il ? Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour comprendre, les deux hobbits avaient du lui dire.

"Tu ne sais rien de ces choses là." affirma Denethor qui s'énervait à nouveau. 

"Boromir l'aurait gardé pour son compte et à son retour vous n'auriez pas reconnu votre fils." dit doucement Faramir, ne quittant Denethor du regard qu'une seconde pour envoyer un regard d'excuse à sa sœur, il se retourna néanmoins vite en voyant l'alarme sur son visage, et il recula ensuite d'un pas en voyant son père fou de rage qui s'était levé dans son emportement. 

"Boromir était loyal envers moi." hurla Denethor, brandissant son sceptre "Il n'était l'élève d'aucun magicien."

Il recula et tomba à la renverse en se heurtant aux marches qui menaient à son trône, tombant au sol et laissant échapper des sanglots, Aurore le regarda et ne ressentit aucune pitié envers lui, et ça l'effraya, parce qu'il était pitoyable mais il n'y avait que du mépris, du dégoût, de la haine même et de la colère pour Denethor dans son cœur.  Après tout ce qu'elle avait subi aux mains de ce monstre, c'était peut être normal mais elle craignait de devenir un jour comme lui si la guerre finissait un jour et en leur faveur, c'était une de ses plus grandes craintes. Devenir aussi mauvaise et cruelle que Denethor, parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, elle ne l'avait jamais connu bon et aimant mais il n'avait pas toujours été aussi cruel et elle craignait de devenir comme lui. Elle ne revint à la situation, sortit de ses pensées et releva la tête à l'appel de Faramir. 

"Père." alors qu'elle réfléchissait, il s'était avancé vers Denethor, inquiet probablement. 

Elle s'avança également, mais par inquiétude pour Faramir, Denethor se relevait et elle ignorait dans quel but, il avait été sur le point de frapper son frère et elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse du mal. Elle ignorait totalement ce qu'elle ferait mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, mais au final peut-être aurait-ce été préférable... Il s'était relevé seul, le visage rempli d'émerveillement en regardant Faramir, sauf que ce n'était pas Faramir qu'il voyait, mais Boromir. L'affection sur son visage, la fierté, tout cela n'était pas destiné à son second, alors que ce dernier avait tout fait pour lui plaire, uniquement pour être rejeté encore et encore, simplement pour être lui même.

"Laisse moi." il ordonna à Faramir, son visage retrouvant son rictus et ses yeux de nouveaux cruels. 

Faramir se tourna et en voyant son regard Aurore détesta un peu plus Denethor, pour ce qu'il venait de faire subir à son frère. L'espoir était vraiment le pire des poisons. Elle quitta la pièce avec Faramir et dès qu'ils furent hors de vue de Denethor elle lui prit la main, hésitante, elle ne savait pas s'il voudrait plus de contact. C'était cependant le cas vu qu'il l'attira à nouveau à lui, sans un mot ou un regard, mais Aurore le laissa faire, elle le suivit donc en silence jusqu'à ses appartements, où elle ne le brisa que pour demander à Ohtar et Varon de les laisser seuls. Les deux hommes étaient hésitants mais ils acquiescèrent néanmoins sans protester, elle savait que leur hésitation était due à ce qui s'était passé l'autre jour dans la salle du trône, lorsqu'ils avaient vu Denethor qui la frappait, vu qu'avant ils n'avaient jamais eu le moindre soucis à la laisser seule avec ses frères du moment qu'ils étaient en privés. 

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Faramir la prit dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur tandis qu'elle faisait de même, plus ou moins vu qu'il était plus grand qu'elle quand même. Elle se laissa aller aux larmes, sentant son frère faire la même chose pour un bref moment ils n'étaient plus Aurore et Faramir, de la maison des Intendants, ils étaient simplement une sœur et un frère qui avaient perdu quelqu'un qu'ils adoraient. Ils parleraient plus tard, pour le moment ils se laissaient simplement aller à leur chagrin, se réconfortant mutuellement.


	8. Chute

Malheureusement Aurore et Faramir ne pouvaient pas rester dans leur bulle éternellement, se contentant de se réconforter et ignorant le reste du monde, ils finirent par se relâcher lorsque Siera arriva avec une collation. Elle baissa le regard et ne regarda pas les deux nobles, posa rapidement le plateau sur la table basse et repartit. 

"Je meurs de faim." reconnut Faramir avec un soupir, il aurait voulu un peu plus de tranquillité mais il ne pouvait pas blâmer la suivante de sa sœur. "Mais si tu pouvais m'accordé un bref moment pour que je me lave et que je me change." 

"Je le fais très volontiers." taquina légèrement Aurore avec un faible sourire, poussant l'amusement jusqu'à agiter une main sous son nez, s'éventant.

"J'aimerai t'y voir." répondit avec un sourire Faramir, heureux de voir un peu de vie dans les yeux de sa sœur, c'était exactement ce dont il avait eu besoin. Le chagrin concernant la perte de Boromir était toujours présent, toujours vif, mais avec Aurore avec lui, il était plus tolérable et il sentait que c'était pareil pour elle. Boromir leur manquait horriblement, ils avaient bien sûr su qu'il mettait sa vie en danger, tout comme Faramir et grand nombre des hommes du Gondor, cependant leur aîné avait paru tellement fort, tellement invincible, qu'ils n'étaient pas préparés pour sa mort. Ils avaient pensé que ce n'arriverait pas, qu'il vivrait encore longtemps, la perte était d'autant plus choquante et douloureuse, surtout qu'ils avaient été seuls, chacun de leur côté à devoir faire face au chagrin. Faramir ne pouvait pas rentrer à Minas Tirith pour consoler sa sœur, pour la soutenir et recevoir son soutien en retour, tandis qu'elle avait été aussi seule de son côté, pas entièrement bien sûr, elle avait été entourée mais pas par celui qu'elle avait vraiment voulu, son frère.

"Je passe mon tour." répondit Aurore, sur le même ton léger. Bien sûr elle le ferait si nécessaire, ce ne serait pas agréable mais elle comprenait bien que lorsque les soldats étaient en poste, ce n'était pas toujours évident de se laver tout les jours. Ce n'était pas la faute de Faramir, mais si ça pouvait les faire sourire un moment, alors elle était preneuse. "Va te laver, je t'attends pour manger."

"J'y vais, je t'aime Aurore." il dit en l'embrassant sur la tempe avant de partir, ne la laissant même pas répondre.

Une tension disparut de ses épaules avec le retour de Faramir à Minas Tirith, une tension qui apparaissait à chaque fois que ses frères partaient en mission, l'inquiétude pour eux la rongeait toujours. A juste titre vu ce qui était arrivé à Boromir, son inquiétude pour son deuxième frère n'avait fait qu'augmenter, elle avait craint le pire. Il contrôlait mieux ses émotions que Boromir le faisait, cependant elle savait que le deuil pouvait pousser des gens à faire des erreurs sur le champ de bataille, prenant des risques plus grands que de coutume. Heureusement il était rentré mais le danger était loin d'être passé, bien au contraire et d'une certaine manière elle craignait plus Denethor que Sauron. Le Maudit, on pouvait se battre contre lui sans avoir à s'inquiéter des apparences premièrement et il connaissait bien moins les points sensibles de Faramir aussi, tout comme il n'avait pas la loyauté de son frère. Faramir se battrait de toutes ses forces contre Sauron, alors que contre Denethor...

Elle avait vraiment peur pour lui, Denethor avait passé des mois à désirer l'anneau, à attendre qu'il arrive à la Cité, entre ça et la mort de Boromir, elle craignait les conséquences pour Faramir, il allait le lui faire payer et Aurore n'était pas capable de l'empêcher. Malgré tout Denethor était l'Intendant Souverain du Gondor et il était intouchable, le seul qui pourrait lui prendre son titre, et qui était dans la ville, était Faramir, le Conseil le suivrait, elle savait comment convaincre les récalcitrants si nécessaire, mais elle ne voyait pas son frère agir de la sorte. Il ne voulait pas du pouvoir et ne voudrait pas manquer ainsi de respect à Denethor. Le seul espoir auquel Aurore tentait de se raccrocher c'était que Denethor pouvait être logique et qu'il ne voudrait surement pas se priver d'un excellent capitaine alors que la guerre était à leurs portes, malheureusement elle doutait beaucoup. Cela faisait longtemps que l'homme ne prenait plus de décisions pour le Gondor, plutôt des décisions pour lui, pour l'arranger. 

Elle allait attendre de voir ce qu'il comptait faire tout en essayant de parler de ça à Faramir, c'était leur seule chance, cependant si ses frères ne lui avaient pas refusé grand chose au fil des années, le sujet de leur... père était un sujet sensible et sur lequel il n'allait pas forcément la suivre, leurs opinions et leurs expériences avec Denethor étaient après tout très différentes. Et puis dû à la situation en Gondor, ces dernières années ses frères n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps à Minas Tirith, ils n'avaient donc pas pu voir le déclin de Denethor, il avait toujours été cruel, au moins envers Aurore, mais au fil des années ça s'était empiré, il était devenu plus froid, plus distant avec le peuple du Gondor, même les nobles et surtout plus désinvolte avec la sécurité des soldats. D'un côté il disait qu'il fallait se méfier de Sauron, qu'il était dangereux, mais il ne faisait rien pour le contrer, au contraire même. Aurore l'avait vu, elle était en première loge pour l'observer, même si elle faisait de son mieux pour garder ses distances avec l'homme, eux, ils ne l'avaient pas vu ou en tout cas pas assez. 

"Ca va ?" il demanda en revenant, voyant une expression inquiète sur le visage de sa sœur.

"J'ai eu mieux, et toi ?" répondit Aurore. 

"Pareil, Ohtar et Varon semblent me faire confiance, ils n'étaient pas à ta porte même mais dans l'appartement en face du tien." pointa Faramir, une touche de curiosité. 

"Ils sont particulièrement protecteurs en ce moment." répondit Aurore sans détailler pourquoi, elle ne comptait pas parler de ça à Faramir et normalement son frère penserait que c'était dû à la mort de Boromir ce qui l'arrangeait. "Que voulais-tu dire par rapport aux agissements de Boromir vis à vis de l'anneau ?"

"Tu attaques d'entrée avec les questions difficiles." soupira Faramir en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, acceptant avec reconnaissance l'assiette qu'elle lui tendait, avec ce qu'il préférait il nota avec l'ombre d'un sourire. "Que sais-tu du voyage de Boromir ?" 

"Beaucoup, Mithrandir ne voulait pas répondre à mes questions mais j'ai réussi à en apprendre beaucoup grâce à lui et surtout grâce à Pippin, il n'a pas pensé à dissimuler quoique ce soit contrairement au magicien." répondit Aurore, c'était vrai, Gandalf avait beau dire, il était un politicien, plus ou moins capable selon les moments néanmoins il en était un quand même. Et malgré l'affection qu'il lui portait il avait cherché à tourner la situation à son avantage, pour réaliser ses buts, y compris placer Aragorn sur le trône du Gondor. 

"Frodon et Sam ne savaient pas pour la mort de Boromir, donc tu en sais sûrement plus que moi à ce sujet, ils ne voulaient rien me dire au sujet de leur mission ou de ce qui c'était passé mais je pouvais voir qu'il y avait eu un soucis avec Boromir. Ils ne disaient rien, cependant Gollum ou Smeagol a parlé, ce n'était pas beaucoup mais assez pour que je comprenne de quoi il s'agissait, l'anneau unique de Sauron. Lorsque j'ai dit qu'on partait pour le Gondor, avec les deux hobbits, Sam Gamegie a voulu me convaincre de ne pas le faire et a fini par me dire ce qui c'était passé avec Boromir, il avait tenté de prendre l'anneau de force à Frodon, s'était parjuré après avoir promis de le protéger. Ca n'a pas été assez pour me faire revenir à la raison, je voulais ramener l'anneau à Minas Tirith, rendre fier de moi Denethor, réussir là où Boromir avait échoué..." avoua Faramir, il avait baissé le regard, ne voulant pas croiser celui de sa sœur, persuadé qu'elle était forcément déçue, il fut donc très surpris lorsqu'elle lui prit la main et qu'elle se rapprocha de lui.

"Ne soit pas trop dur envers toi même, tu étais inquiet pour le Gondor et la nouvelle de la mort de Boromir a du beaucoup t'atteindre, je sais que ça l'a fait pour moi. Tu n'étais pas entièrement toi même." dit doucement Aurore.

"J'ai quand même eu tort." pointa Faramir.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais raison." rétorqua immédiatement Aurore, s'attirant un regard mi-surpris, mi-amusé de son frère. "L'idée d'amener l'anneau à Minas Tirith était stupide, l'histoire nous a bien prouvé que nul ne peut contrôler l'anneau autre que Sauron, le conduire ici serait condamner la Cité. Je pense même que c'est pour ça que Sauron envoie autant de force à l'assaut de Minas Tirith."

"Comment ça ?" demanda curieux Faramir. 

"Je t'expliquerais quand tu auras fini." répondit de suite Aurore. "Continue."

"Ils ne voulaient pas venir avec moi mais je ne leur ai pas vraiment laissé le choix, ce n'est que lorsque j'ai vu Frodon, prêt à remettre l'anneau à un des Nazguls que je me suis rendu compte de ce que je faisais. Que je me suis rendu compte que l'anneau m'avait contrôlé, j'avais succombé à son pouvoir." avoua Faramir, après un instant d'hésitation, il avait beaucoup de question et il comptait bien obtenir des réponses après. "Je les ai laissé partir après. J'ai menacé Gollum mais je ne sais pas si ça a servi à grand chose, je n'ai pas du tout confiance en cette créature."

"Tu as fait la seule chose possible." dit doucement Aurore. "Je suis heureuse que tu l'ai laissé partir. Je ne savais pas que Boromir avait tenté de prendre l'anneau à Frodon Sacquet."

"Je suis désolé Aurore." s'excusa Faramir, ayant été confronté à la tentation il comprenait la réaction de son frère, néanmoins il ne savait pas du tout ce que ressentait Aurore. Il aurait préféré ne pas lui parler de ça, mais elle aurait senti qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et puis il avait déjà vendu la mèche devant Denethor. 

"Il n'est pas mort dans la honte." dit Aurore en croisant le regard de son frère, ses yeux bleus remplis d'un grand nombre d'émotions, tellement que l'aîné des deux n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait exactement.

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?" il demanda surpris. 

"Pippin a offert son service à Denethor." répondit Aurore, pour la plus grande confusion de Faramir qui ne voyait pas le rapport. "Il a offert son service parce que Boromir a donné sa vie en essayant de le protéger, lui et son cousin Meriadoc Brandebouc qu'il appelle Merry."

"Tu sais ce qui c'est passé ?" il s'exclama, encore plus attentif qu'auparavant. "Comment ?" 

"Pippin me l'a raconté." répondit Aurore, tenant les mains de Faramir mais regardant ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas le regarder. "Peu après avoir quitté la forêt de Lothlorien, ils ont été attaqué par des créatures appelées Uruk'hai, des êtres crées par Saroumane, un mélange d'orques et de gobelins, grands, forts et extrêmement dangereux. Pippin et Merry ont attiré les Uruk'hai loin de Frodon mais sans penser à ce qui se passerait lorsqu'ils les rattraperaient, ils ont eu de la chance, Saroumane savait probablement qu'un des hobbit transportait l'anneau et avait demandé qu'on lui amène les hobbits vivants, ça leur a sauvé la vie sans aucun doute. Alors qu'ils étaient piégés tout les deux, pris entre deux groupes d'Uruk'hai, Boromir est arrivé, il a tué un grand nombre d'ennemi avant de se prendre une flèche dans la poitrine, pourtant il n'a pas abandonné, il a continué à se battre. Même chose lorsqu'il s'est pris une deuxième flèche dans le torse, cependant à la troisième, il tomba à genoux." elle était incapable de dire si c'était elle qui serrait avec force les mains de Faramir ou l'inverse, néanmoins leurs jointures étaient presque blanches. "J'ignore ce qui s'est passé ensuite exactement vu que Pippin et son cousin ont été amené par les Uruk'hai, mais Capitaine Bergeon m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré un homme du nom d'Aragorn, un homme qui lui a dit que Boromir n'était pas mort seul, qu'il lui avait parlé avant sa mort."

"Qu'en est-il des Uruk'hai ?" demanda Faramir, qui avait aussi tiquer en entendant le nom d'Aragorn, il le reconnaissait mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler, et puis il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire à ce sujet. 

"Les Rohirrims s'en sont chargés, ils les ont tous massacrés sous le commandement de Lord Eomer." répondit de suite Aurore, comprenant le sens de la question de son frère. 

Lorsque Pippin et Mithrandir lui avaient dit le sort des Uruk'hai elle avait été heureuse, ceux qui étaient responsables de la mort de son frère étaient morts, ils ne feraient jamais plus de mal à quiconque mais surtout Boromir avait été vengé. Ca ne ramènerait pas leur aîné, c'était vrai, mais ça leur permettait quand même de respirer, pour deux raisons différentes pour Aurore. La première bien sûr, Boromir était vengé, mais la seconde tout aussi importante, voire plus, son autre frère ne partirait pas à la poursuite des Uruk'hai pour venger Boromir. C'était après tout une inquiétude légitime, même si Faramir était censé et réfléchi, ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il n'avait pas fait des choses stupides, surtout lorsque ça concernait ceux qu'il aimait. 

"Qu'a dit Denethor lorsqu'il a appris que tu avais envoyé de l'aide au peuple du Rohan ?" demanda Faramir, après un moment de silence, ce que lui avait dit Frodon l'avait tourmenté, énormément même, il avait craint le pire. Craint que dans un geste de folie et de regret son frère ait choisi de se donner la mort pour s'être parjurer. Savoir comment il était mort était un réel soulagement, même si ça ne faisait pas diminuer la peine qu'il ressentait, cependant il devait se reprendre. Même s'il aimerait oublier la guerre, Denethor, le Gondor même, tout autre que sa sœur et leur chagrin, il n'en avait pas le droit. Même après ce qui s'était produit il y a peu, la mort d'amis à lui, d'hommes sous son commandement à cause de l'attaque des orques et de l'abandon d'Osgiliath. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer et de gémir, il devait être un capitaine du Gondor avant tout, le fils de l'Intendant Souverain du Gondor, surtout vu que Boromir n'était plu et que sa sœur était limitée dans ses actions, non pas qu'il la veuille près des combats. Bien au contraire. Quoiqu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas le choix rapidement, avec Osgiliath prise, et occupée par les orques et les nazgüls, qu'est ce qui empêchait Sauron de demander l'attaque sur la Cité Blanche ? Et ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour la défendre, il n'y avait pas assez de soldat, tout le monde sera nécessaire si le pire devait arriver, y compris sa précieuse petite sœur. 

"Il était furieux, autant dire que je suis en disgrâce. Je suppose qu'il me soupçonne aussi d'avoir quelque chose à voir avec les feux d'alarmes, mais il n'en a pas parlé pour le moment. Cependant je ne regrette rien et s'il fallait le refaire, alors je le ferai et sans hésiter." répondit Aurore, sincèrement, c'était vrai en plus, malgré les coups de Denethor, certains qui la faisaient toujours souffrir, elle ne regrettait pas le moins du monde ses actions. "Mais le Rohan tient toujours debout, le roi est vivant et il se bat, malgré la perte de son fils, et les Rohirrims ont été victorieux. Le Gouffre de Helm a été abîmé comme tu dois déjà le savoir par Saroumane, mais il ne fera plus de mal, le traître est mort."

"Tant mieux. Sauron est un ennemi déjà bien trop redoutable sans que nous ayons à nous inquiéter de Saroumane en plus." commenta Faramir avec justesse.

"J'ai cherché avec Ohtar et Varon un point faible des Nazgüls mais je n'ai rien trouvé, les seules défenses contre eux semblent être la lumière et les flammes." continua avec chagrin Aurore, elle n'aimait pas du tout l'impuissance qu'elle ressentait, surtout avec le souvenir plus que clair dans sa mémoire de son frère et de ses hommes fuyant Osgiliath poursuivis par les Nazgüls. "Enfin bien sûr autre que la destruction de l'anneau mais même si nous faisons confiance à Frodon Sacquet et à Sam Gamegie ainsi que leur guide... ils leur faudra plusieurs jours pour atteindre la Montagne de Feu, et ce s'il n'y a aucune complication, comme par exemple une armée entre eux et cet endroit."

"Tu as confiance en eux ?" demanda Faramir, curieux de savoir ce que sa sœur pensait de cette mission, et après le résumé, exact mais plutôt pessimiste, qu'elle venait de faire, il était en droit de se le demander.

"As-tu confiance en eux ?" elle demanda à la place. "Crois-tu qu'ils puissent le faire ?"

"Oui, je le pense." acquiesça Faramir après y avoir vraiment réfléchi, il ne voulait pas lui donner une fausse réponse, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

"Alors oui j'ai confiance en eux, même sans les connaître et sans savoir grand chose au sujet des hobbits... Boromir et toi, vous avez choisi de croire en eux deux pour réussir cette mission folle, ainsi que Mithrandir, mais si je sais que le magicien sait beaucoup de chose, j'ai bien moins confiance en jugement qu'aux vôtres. Et puis après avoir parlé avec Pippin, je dois bien reconnaître que ces hobbits, ont quelque chose de spécial en eux. J'espère que j'aurai la chance de rencontrer Frodon Sacquet mais aussi ce Sam Gamegie dont tu parles avec tant d'affection. Qu'à t'il fait pour mériter ce ton ?" elle demanda, une lueur légèrement taquine dans son regard.

"Tu es toujours la première dans mon cœur." assura Faramir, une lueur amusée dans le regard. "Il est le jardinier de Frodon mais il est aussi très protecteur de lui, il m'a tenu tête à plusieurs reprises et ce sans hésiter. Ce n'est pas un combattant, pourtant il était, j'en suis sûr, prêt à affronter chacun d'entre nous si ça voulait dire protéger son Monsieur Frodon. J'espère vraiment le revoir." 

"Tu ne devras rien faire de stupide pour cela." dit Aurore, luttant pour garder le sourire sur son visage et le ton taquin de la conversation, elle avait dit une chose similaire à Boromir peu avant la reconquête d'Osgiliath, et donc avant son départ. Ca avait été difficile, surtout avec le Mordor aussi proche d'eux, le danger permanent sur leur famille, mais ils avaient tout les trois tout fait pour que les moments passés ensemble, soient aussi joyeux et taquins que possible. Elle allait tout faire pour continuer, mais ce n'était pas facile, loin de là même. 

"De stupide ?! Moi ?!" s'indigna faussement Faramir. "Quand ais-je fait quelque chose de stupide ?"

"Tu veux une liste ?" demanda Aurore en haussant un sourcil. 

Ce fut donc dans un mélange de plaisanterie et de discussions sérieuses sur la situation du Gondor que les deux enfants survivants de l'Intendant Souverain du Gondor passèrent le reste de la journée, quoique leur oncle était venu passé un moment avec eux, surtout Faramir vu qu'il avait souvent vu Aurore ces dernières semaines, voire ces derniers mois. Pippin et Mithrandir se joignirent à eux pour le dîner, qu'ils passèrent dans les appartements d'Aurore avec Ohtar et Varon, ainsi qu'Imrahil. Si la présence de Mithrandir et d'Imrahil empêchait Faramir de discuter pleinement avec Pippin, et donc d'apprendre à connaître le hobbit pour qui son frère s'était sacrifié et qui avait déjà gagné l'amitié de sa sœur, Aurore était une bonne hôtesse et réussit à garder les conversations agréables, et entre tout le monde. Pour une soirée, ils pouvaient se détendre au moins un peu, vu qu'il y avait quand même des discussions concernant la guerre.

* * *

 

Elle venait bien trop souvent dans cette pièce, pensa Aurore en entrant une fois encore dans la salle du trône, ou se trouvait bien sûr Denethor. Elle y était pour deux personnes en ce jour, pour Faramir bien sûr qui avait été convoqué par l'Intendant Souverain, mais aussi pour Pippin qui allait officiellement jurer son service au Gondor. Bien sûr elle n'était pas nécessaire, mais en tant que Dame du Gondor, elle était tenue d'être présente, silencieuse mais présente. Cela faisait deux jours depuis l'arrivée de Faramir à Minas Tirith, et s'ils avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, ça n'avait pas été que pour se remémorer des bons moments avec Boromir ou pour se détendre, loin de là même. Si le premier jour avait été occupé pour que Faramir sache exactement ce qui se passait partout en Gondor, vis à vis de Sauron majoritairement, le second avait été passé à examiner les armes et les potentielles défenses de la Cité. Aurore était certes intelligente et avec une grande connaissance de ce qu'il fallait faire, mais c'était parce qu'elle étudiait beaucoup et qu'elle écoutait ses frères, elle n'avait pas l'expérience de la bataille. En dehors de quelques combats qui s'étaient produits lorsqu'elle se rendait à Dol Amroth et que son convoi avait été attaqué, même chose lorsqu'elle se rendait à une maison où ils avaient passé plusieurs vacances, avant la mort de leur mère mais aussi quelques unes ensuite. 

Bien sûr elle écoutait avec attention les conseils des soldats autour d'elle, soldats qui avaient gagné sa confiance, néanmoins Faramir s'y connaissait bien mieux et était plus dans son élément qu'elle. Elle n'avait abordé l'idée que Denethor pouvait être poussé hors du siège de l'Intendant Souverain avec le soutien du Conseil, ce qu'elle pouvait obtenir pour Faramir, ses actions avaient rendu plus d'un mécontent, cependant comme elle avait pensé, il avait refusé. Elle savait que faire une telle chose était risquée concernant le moral et la confiance du peuple en la maison de l'Intendant, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de doute. Mais Denethor n'était pas un bon chef et elle craignait ses décisions, il était resté bien trop calme et silencieux ces derniers jours pour qu'elle se sente tranquille. Il préparait quelque chose et elle craignait quoi. Néanmoins elle se força à se concentrer sur la situation actuelle plutôt que sur ses craintes, le moment était venu et visiblement Pippin était hésitant et incertain quand à son rôle, elle ne pouvait le blâmer, Denethor ne l'avait traité qu'avec du mépris le jour de leur rencontre et il n'avait pas croisé l'homme depuis. 

"C'était bien." intervint Faramir avant qu'elle ne le fasse, elle marchait aux côtés de son frère qui était vêtu de sa tenue de combat, non que ce soit une surprise, c'était la tenue qu'il portait le plus, même à l'abri dans la Cité Blanche. "Un acte généreux n'aurait pas du être accueilli avec tant de froideur." il avait écouté avec attention le récit de sa sœur concernant tout ce qu'il avait raté, y compris l'arrivée de Mithrandir et de Pippin au Gondor, ainsi que ce qui c'était passé dans la salle du trône.  "Vous rejoignez les gardes de la Tour."

"Je ne croyais pas qu'ils trouveraient une livrée à ma taille." reconnut Pippin.

"Elle appartenait à un jeune garçon de la Cité. En vérité un jeune sot, qui passait plus d'heures à tuer des dragons qu'à s'adonner à ses études." raconta Faramir, un léger sourire aux lèvres, qui grandit en entendit un rire de la part de sa sœur. 

"C'était la vôtre ?" s'étonna Pippin, qui avait également un sourire aux lèvres.

"Oui, elle était à moi." reconnut Faramir.en ajustant les épaules de Pippin "Mon père me l'avait faite faire. Et ma sœur a jugé avec justesse, qu'elle vous irait parfaitement. J'en suis heureux."

"Mais je suis plus grand que vous ne l'étiez." pointa Pippin, avec un peu de fierté avant de continuer, une lueur amusée dans le regard. "Seulement je ne vais plus grandir moi. Sauf en largeur." ce qui les fit rire tout les trois, même Ohtar et Varon souriaient. 

"Ne t'en fais pas Pippin, Faramir n'est pas non plus exempt de cette possibilité, surtout s'il continue ses voyages à la cuisine." taquina Aurore, se sentant plus légère qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des années dans cette pièce.

"Elle ne m'allait pas non plus." répondit Faramir en pinçant le bras de sa sœur en réponse."Boromir a toujours été le soldat. Ils étaient pareils lui et mon père. Fiers, têtus comme des mules, mais forts."

"Vous aussi avez de la force." dit immédiatement Pippin, avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, et elle ressentit un élan d'affection pour le hobbit qui était véritablement un ami, surtout dans des heures si noires. "Une force différente, et un jour votre père s'en apercevra."

"Il a raison, Boromir était peut-être le soldat, mais tu as été aussi efficace sur le champ de bataille, tu utilises peut-être un peu plus ta tête voilà tout. Et pour le têtu comme une mule, tu m'excusera mais tu es pareil." dit Aurore, après avoir laissé Pippin et Faramir se regarder en silence, ils échangeaient clairement quelque chose même si elle ne savait pas quoi exactement. Tournant le visage de son frère pour qu'il voit ses yeux, la sincérité dans son regard, elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait le moindre doute quand à sa valeur et son courage. Il était différent de Boromir mais il valait tout autant à ses yeux, en plus leur frère aîné avait beaucoup estimé Faramir et ses conseils. 

Il acquiesça légèrement et l'embrassa sur la joue, se baissant un peu pour le faire, Aurore était certes grande mais il la dépassait quand même. Malheureusement le moment agréable passa, comme d'habitude, et ils durent aller rencontre Denethor. Au signal de l'Intendant il s'avança pour s'agenouiller devant le trône noir de Denethor. Faramir s'avança également, se mettant en diagonale du trône noir tandis qu'Aurore restait près des piliers, juste derrière son frère. Observant en silence les évènements, c'était son rôle présentement. 

"Je jure d'être fidèle et de servir le Gondor. En paix, en guerre. Dans la vie ou la mort. Dès ce moment et ce jusqu'à ce que mon Seigneur me délie ou que la mort me prenne." récita Pippin, il avait un peu bafouillé mais il s'en était très bien sorti pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas eu longtemps pour les travailler. Aurore avait passé du temps avec lui et lui avait appris les paroles qu'il allait devoir prononcer, elle l'avait fait à contrecœur. Non pas parce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas aider Pippin mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse ce serment, une partie d'elle souhaitait l'envoyer le plus loin possible de la Cité Blanche, néanmoins il avait demandé et elle l'avait aidé. Elle espérait simplement qu'elle n'aurait pas à annoncer aux amis du jeune hobbit qu'il avait été tué. 

"Je ne l'oublierais pas." affirma avec un grand sourire Denethor qui se leva, c'était ce sourire qui poussait Aurore à lutter pour ne pas se tendre, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. "Et ne manquerais pas de récompenser ce qui est donné." il promit en tendant sa main, ou plutôt la bague de la famille et du pouvoir afin que Pippin l'embrasse, comme le voulait le protocole. Ce qu'il fit après un instant d'hésitation. "La fidélité par l'amour. La valeur par l'honneur. Le parjure par la vengeance." il conclut en regardant Faramir droit dans les yeux avant de s'asseoir à table ou son repas avait été servi. "Je ne pense pas que nous devrions abandonner à la légère les défenses extérieures. Défenses que ton frère a longtemps gardé intactes."

"Qu'aurais-je du faire selon vous ?" demanda Faramir, tendu.

"Je n'aurai cédé ni le fleuve du Pelennor ni le fort. Osgiliath doit être reprise." il décréta sans regarder son fils, ou le regard horrifié d'Aurore, se servant à manger comme si de rien n'était.

"Mon Seigneur, Osgiliath est occupée." dit doucement Faramir, comme si priant que Denethor ne dise que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. 

"Il faut prendre des risques à la guerre. Y a t'il un capitaine ici qui a le courage d'exécuter la volonté de son Seigneur ?" il demanda en continuant à se servir ou à jouer avec sa nourriture, Aurore s'en moquait, elle luttait pour ne pas hurler ou s'effondrer. Il n'était pas sérieux ? 

"Souhaiteriez-vous donc que nos places eussent été échangées ? Que je sois décédé et que Boromir ait vécu ?" demanda Faramir. 

"Oui." reconnut Denethor, une coupe à la main. "Oui je le souhaiterais."

"Faramir non." dit dans un souffle Aurore. 

"Puisque vous êtes privé de Boromir, je ferais ce que je pourrais à sa place." déclara Faramir, des larmes dans les yeux et dans la voix, avant de s'incliner et de se tourner pour quitter la pièce, prenant soin de ne pas rencontrer le regard de sa sœur. "Père, si je dois revenir, ayez meilleure opinion de moi."

"Cela dépendra de la manière dont tu reviendras." déclara froidement Denethor.

"Que faites vous." s'exclama Aurore, reprenant ses esprits en voyant Faramir quitter la pièce. 

"Change de ton avec moi. Je suis ton père et ton seigneur. Tu me dois le respect." dit sèchement Denethor. 

"Vous n'avez jamais été un père pour moi. Et si vous êtes mon seigneur, alors agissez en tant que tel. Rappelez Faramir et annulez cet ordre, c'est de la pure folie, il se fera massacrer, lui ainsi que ses hommes. Osgiliath ne peut être reprise par une attaque frontale, pas alors que nous manquons à ce point d'homme. Faire cela, avec une telle menace à nos portes, c'est tous nous condamner." répondit Aurore, son ton changeant pour se faire presque suppliant. "Que demandez vous pour annuler cet ordre ? Que faut-il faire pour que vous n'envoyiez pas mon frère à la mort ?"

"J'ai donné mes ordres." répondit sur le même ton Denethor, en se levant de manière menaçante. "Aurais-je besoin de te donner une leçon de respect ?"

"Je n'ai aucun respect pour vous." cracha presqu'Aurore, furieuse. Elle voyait la vérité dans le regard, même si elle se jetait à ses genoux et le suppliait, il ne changerait pas d'avis. C'était sa vengeance pour ne pas avoir ramené l'anneau et pour être vivant alors que Boromir était mort. "Vous en méritez encore moins que le plus pathétique des mendiants. Frappez moi si ça peut vous faire sentir mieux, mais ça ne changera rien à mes sentiments à votre égard. Faut-il être minable pour frapper une femme, qui plus est sa fille."

Ayant dit tout ce qu'elle avait à dire pour le moment à Denethor, elle courut presque pour retrouver Faramir, elle devait le stopper, ne faisant pas attention au visage de Pippin qu'elle avait oublié et qui avait entendu ses paroles, ou au fait qu'Ohtar et Varon la suivaient, elle dévala les escaliers pour rattraper son frère. Il était en train de parler à un de ses hommes, lui donnant certainement l'ordre de réunir les autres pour reconquérir Osgiliath si elle se fiait à l'expression du visage de Dorian. 

"Faramir." elle appela en le rejoignant, il fit signe à Dorian de partir pour exécuter ses instructions et l'homme le fit après s'être incliné devant Faramir et Aurore. "Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie."

"Je le dois." il répondit sans croiser son regard, marchant vers ses appartements. 

"Tu dois quoi ? Te tuer parce que ce ... te l'ordonne ?" s'exclama Aurore en se retenant pour ne pas insulter Denethor. "Faire cela sera du suicide, pour toi et tes hommes. Nous avons besoin de toi ici Faramir. Ils se rassemblent et se préparent à attaquer et lorsque le moment sera venu, nous aurons besoin d'un capitaine derrière qui se rassembler pour protéger Minas Tirith et le Gondor. C'est ton rôle."

"Mon rôle est d'obéir aux décisions de mon Seigneur." répondit Faramir.

"Alors devient l'Intendant Souverain, et protège Minas Tirith en attendant l'arrivée du Roi, ton seigneur véritable. Le Conseil se rangera derrière toi, Oncle se rangera derrière toi de même que tous les soldats. Denethor est fou. Ne l'écoute pas je t'en supplie." pria Aurore, se permettant de dire une partie de ce qu'elle pensait de Denethor à présent qu'ils étaient dans les quartiers de Faramir. 

"Faire cela serait trahir, je refuse de me parjurer." nia Faramir. 

"Tu servirais le Gondor dans son ensemble, est ce que ça ne compte pas ? Ta vie ne compte t-elle pas à tes yeux ?" demanda Aurore d'une voix douce, des larmes dans les yeux. 

"Bien sûr que si, mais agir ainsi me permettrait de protéger la Cité Blanche, et toi." répondit Faramir en lui faisant finalement face. "Je ne veux pas que nous nous séparions sur une dispute Aurore."

"Alors reste. Protège la Cité d'entre ses murs. Protège moi d'ici, plutôt que mort à Osgiliath. Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir de victoire dans cette charge. Il te punit pour avoir suivi la volonté du Conseil de la Terre du Milieu concernant le sort de l'anneau, à savoir ne pas le ramener ici." elle dit, essayant d'appeler à son désir de la protéger mais aussi à sa raison. 

"Je sais, mais cela ne change rien à ce que je dois faire." nia Faramir. "Je suis un Capitaine du Gondor et je dois obéir à ses ordres."

"Tu souhaites donc condamner ces hommes à la mort parce que Denethor le désire ? Te faire tuer pour la même raison ? Faramir, je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça." implora Aurore. 

"Je le dois." il dit, intransigeant. "Accepte mon choix s'il te plait."

"Tu me demandes d'accepter de devoir enterrer mon deuxième frère. Me demande d'accepter et de soutenir ton suicide ? Je ne le peux pas Faramir. Je refuse de te voir mourir, de perdre la seule famille qui me reste parce qu'un vieux fou le demande." nia Aurore, des larmes pleins les yeux. 

"Je n'aurais donc pas le droit à un dernier sourire et à ta bénédiction ?" il appela alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, mais elle ne lui répondit pas. 

Comment pouvait-il lui demander d'accepter une telle folie ? Elle n'avait même pas pu enterrer Boromir et elle ignorait même où se trouvait son corps, ainsi qu'où il était tombé. Et maintenant son deuxième frère, son confident lui demandait de sourire alors qu'il partait pour sa mort, et ce même s'il n'y avait pas le moindre espoir. Elle était dévastée, et ce alors qu'il était dans la Cité, mais plus que le chagrin, elle était folle de rage. Retournée dans ses appartements elle attrapa une coupe qui était sur la table et la jeta  violemment contre le mur avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé en larmes, il y avait un dessin sur la table, un dessin qu'elle avait regardé avec Faramir le matin même. Un dessin d'un temps plus gai, un dessin d'eux trois, elle était entre ses deux frères et ils avaient tous un sourire sur le visage. C'était un jour de joie à Dol Amroth, un cadeau de leur cousine Lothiriel, qui adorait le dessin presqu'autant que les chevaux. Elle pleura longtemps dans ses appartements, Varon et Ohtar l'ayant laissé seule à contrecœur, mais ils avaient pu voir qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être avec de la compagnie pour le moment.

"Milady." appela Varon en ouvrant avec hésitation la porte.

"Qu'il y a t'il ?" demanda fatiguée Aurore, elle avait arrêté de pleurer un moment auparavant mais était toujours dévastée, elle tenait aussi encore le dessin de sa cousine.

"La compagnie de Capitaine Faramir s'apprête à partir." répondit Varon. 

"Je dois lui dire au revoir." reconnut après un moment Aurore. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, pensait toujours que c'était de la folie, néanmoins l'idée qu'il meure et que la dernière conversation qu'elle ait eu avec lui ait été cette dispute,... ça lui était insupportable. Ses frères et elle s'étaient promis il y a longtemps, lors de la première mission de Boromir, qu'ils se sépareraient toujours avec un sourire et un mot agréable, et si bientôt elle serait la seule détentrice de cette promesse, elle refusait de s'y soustraire. Même si son cœur semblait être brisé dans sa poitrine. "Où est l'Intendant ?" 

"Toujours dans la salle du trône." répondit Varon après s'être renseigné grâce à un serviteur, tout en suivant avec Ohtar le pas de la femme aux cheveux châtains. 

"Alors nous allons faire un détour." répondit Aurore, son ton assez sec, quoique ce n'était en aucun cas dirigé aux deux hommes avec elle, et ils le savaient bien. 

Aurore rentra dans la salle d'un pas déterminé, une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite auparavant, ses yeux bleus normalement doux semblaient lancer des éclairs, et toute son attention était sur .... l'homme assis à sa chaise en train de manger. Quoiqu'il arrêta en la voyant rentrer de la sorte. 

"Vous n'avez même pas la décence de vous étouffer tandis que vous envoyez des gens à la mort. Ou au moins de les regarder dans les yeux." cracha presqu'Aurore. 

"Tu t'oublie, et ce pour la deuxième fois. Je suis ton seigneur." répondit Denethor, d'un ton dédaigneux. 

"Je sers le Gondor, et le Gondor est un royaume, ce qui veut dire que je sers le roi du Gondor." répondit Aurore, attirant de suite sur elle l'attention de Denethor qui avait l'air furieux, mais elle ne le craignait pas. Pas cette fois, sa colère était bien pire pour le moment. "Je vous conseille de prier, mon Seigneur." elle dit en se moquant clairement du titre. "Oui priez, parce que si vous envoyez mon frère à la mort, pour la seconde fois étant donné que c'est vous qui avez ordonné à Boromir de se rendre à Fondcombe, cela même après que Faramir se soit proposé." elle rappela, dure. "Alors lorsque le roi arrivera, je vous traînerais devant lui pour vous forcer à vous agenouiller, je vous humilierais devant tout le Gondor et devant les Rohirrims. Je ferai en sorte que vous n'ayez pas plus de pouvoir qu'un insecte, vu que le pouvoir est clairement la seule chose à laquelle vous tenez. Priez alors pour que Faramir survive, parce que si la Cité est perdue, je ferai en sorte que vous soyez le premier à affronter les orques, à périr."

"Comment ..." commença Denethor, furieux en se levant. 

"Je vous ai détesté, et ce depuis des années, je vous ai méprisé même." dit Aurore, doucement.

"Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Que je n'ai pas vu ça dans tes yeux ? Tu ne m'aimes pas et alors ?" questionna moqueur Denethor. 

"Je ne vous aime pas. Mes masques sont bien plus efficaces que ce que je croyais alors, parce que je vous hais." dit Aurore, un sourire moqueur, mais vide de toute émotion positive, bien loin de ses sourires habituels, aux lèvres. "Je vous déteste depuis si longtemps, je ne croyais que vous pouviez tomber plus bas encore dans mon opinion, mais j'avais tort. Je vous hais pour tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir, je vous hais plus encore pour ce que vous avez subir à Faramir, tout au long de ses années alors qu'il a tout fait pour gagner votre respect et votre affection. Je vous ai haï pour avoir envoyer Boromir à Fondcombe, pour l'avoir envoyer à sa mort en demandant à ce qu'il vous rapporte l'anneau. Mais aujourd'hui je vous hais plus encore. Si mon frère ne me revient pas en vie, alors vous n'aurez pas à craindre Sauron parce que je vous détruirais. J'en fais le serment."

Ayant dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, et satisfaite de la lueur de rage et de peur dans les yeux de Denethor, elle quitta la salle, cependant elle ne se sentait pas plus légère après lui avoir tenu tête, Faramir était toujours en danger. Il allait toujours à sa mort et elle devait le retrouver. Utilisant toutes ses connaissances de la Cité, elle alla du haut de Minas Tirith, aux portes de la Cité Blanche, attendant Faramir et ses hommes, grâce aux passages secrets elle y fut bien avant eux, cela alors qu'ils avaient déjà commencé la descente lorsqu'elle était partie voir Denethor. Toute la Cité était assemblée pour dire au revoir, ou plutôt adieu, aux soldats du Gondor, tous portaient l'armure de la Cité, même Faramir, cependant pas une femme, pas un homme ne se mit sur le chemin d'Aurore, la laissant passer. Elle s'était presque attendue à des injures pour laisser une telle chose se produire mais ils la regardaient simplement avec tristesse, certains avec compassion même, cela alors qu'elle avait fait en sorte de se nettoyer le visage pour que personne ne puisse voir ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

"Aurore." dit doucement Faramir en la voyant, après ne pas l'avoir vu à la Citadelle, il avait pensé qu'elle ne viendrait pas lui dire au revoir, mais elle était là.

"Toujours j'ai dit au revoir à ceux que j'aimais lorsqu'ils quittaient la Cité Blanche, je ne vais pas m'abstenir cette fois." répondit Aurore, en se hissant sur la monture de son frère, il y avait assez de place pour qu'elle puisse s'y glisser et puis Starlight en avait l'habitude, elle était depuis longtemps la jument de Faramir et c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'Aurore montait ainsi sur les chevaux de ses frères. "Il n'y a rien de plus à dire que ce que j'ai dit." elle continua en plaçant sa main sur la joue de son frère. "Malgré tout je suis immensément fière de toi, même quand tu es un imbécile, et surtout je t'aime mon frère. Je ... Je guetterai ton retour de la Tour Blanche." elle finit, sa voix tremblant légèrement, de même que ses lèvres, elle dénoua ensuite un des nœuds qui retenait ses cheveux, dégageant ainsi un ruban qu'elle accrocha au poignet de son frère. "Puisse-t'il te protéger et ramener chez toi."

"N'ai je pas le droit à un sourire ?" demanda Faramir, essayant vainement de parler d'un ton taquin. 

"Reviens moi." répondit à la place Aurore. "Je t'aime grand frère."

"Je t'aime aussi, ma lumière, ma très chère petite sœur." répondit Faramir, observant sa sœur descendre de cheval et se déplacer pour laisser passer les hommes. 

Le cœur lourd, il inclina sa tête à son égard et sortit de la Cité Blanche, ses hommes derrière lui.

* * *

 

Tout comme elle était descendue le plus rapidement possible, Aurore fit de même en sens inverse, le meilleur endroit pour voir ce qui allait se passer était devant la Citadelle, au pic, et elle n'avait aucune intention de détourner le regard, elle voulait savoir, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans l'ignorance, certainement pas cette fois. 

"Milady, êtes vous sûre ?" demanda Ohtar, inquiet pour elle comme pour son frère d'arme. Il imaginait sans peine ce que Varon ressentait actuellement, ils étaient certes entièrement loyaux à Lady Aurore, ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il avait suivi le Capitaine Boromir tout comme Varon avait suivi le Capitaine Faramir, il avait pleuré la mort de son ancien capitaine et à présent son ami observait le sien partir à sa mort. 

"Rester dans mes appartements seraient pire Ohtar." répondit Aurore sans quitter du regard l'avancée des cavaliers du Gondor, l'avancée vers la mort. 

Ils étaient impressionnants, et nombreux, mais ce n'était pas assez, elle en était convaincue, et elle avait raison. Tour à tour les chevaux et leurs cavaliers tombèrent aux flèches des orques. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir lequel était son frère, quand il était tombé, mais en voyant cette petite armée vaincue elle s'effondra, en larmes au sol. Peu importait ses masques, le peuple et les soldats qui la regardaient, elle ne pouvait plus les conserver, pas quand tout ces gens étaient morts à cause de deux fous, l'un deux étant le Seigneur même de la Cité. 

"Milady." crièrent les deux soldats qui étaient ses amis, qui la protégeaient depuis des années pour ses frères et cela la fit pleurer de plus belle, ses frères étaient morts. Elle était seule. Ils l'avaient toujours appelé leur lumière, mais comment pouvait-elle briller quand elle ne voyait plus que l'obscurité, quand ils n'étaient plus là. Ohtar et Varon, malgré leur chagrin, l'aidèrent à regagner ses appartements où pour la deuxième fois de la journée elle s'effondra en larme. Pourquoi devrait-elle se relever cette fois ? 


	9. Détermination

Aurore se sentait vide, ses frères étaient morts, les deux à cause de Sauron et à cause de Denethor, une partie d'elle même souhaitait tout arrêter, à quoi bon continuer de se battre ? Elle avait perdu les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie pourquoi devrait-elle continuer ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement abandonner ? La femme aux cheveux châtains voulait abandonner, en partie en tout cas néanmoins Aurore aimait son pays, elle aimait le Gondor ainsi que la Cité et l'idée de laisser la ville et les habitants aux mains des orques sans rien faire, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Elle ne connaissait certes pas tout les habitants de Minas Tirith mais elle ne souhaitait pas les laisser mourir, au contraire, elle avait toujours fait de son mieux pour les aider, elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner maintenant. Elle était triste, dévastée même, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Combien de fois au fil des années avait-elle consolé une famille en deuil ? Combien de fois avait-elle été témoin du chagrin, des larmes de ces pauvres gens ? Combien de fois leur avait-elle assuré qu'ils avaient son soutien, qu'elle ferait tout pour les aider dans leur peine mais aussi après. Elle leur avait dit que surement les ténèbres ne dureraient pas toujours, que le monde s'éclairerait à nouveau, mais comment avait-ils pu la croire alors qu'elle n'y croyait pas elle même ? Même lorsque ses frères étaient vivants elle avait eu du mal à y croire, doutant souvent d'un succès contre Sauron, comment pouvait-elle y croire aujourd'hui ?

Elle avait envie de se recroqueviller sur elle-même, de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sans s'arrêter, c'était tentant, tellement tentant. Ne plus jamais sortir de cette pièce, ne plus à avoir à se battre contre Denethor, ne plus devoir voir les regards remplis d'espoir et de questions aux quels elle était supposée répondre, ne plus avoir aucune responsabilité. Rester seule avec son chagrin. Mais ça lui était impossible, comment pourrait-elle regarder ses frères dans les yeux après sa mort si elle abandonnait sans combattre la cité qu'ils avaient tant aimé ? Comment pourrait-elle même leur faire face ? Comment pourrait-elle se faire face ? Elle avait une responsabilité auprès du Gondor, auprès de Minas Tirith, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner le peuple, elle refusait de faire comme Denethor. Boromir et Faramir avaient été des héros, ils avaient été prêt à tout pour protéger la Cité Blanche et son peuple, ils avaient risqué leurs vies chaque jour et étaient même morts pour cette cité. Elle ne pouvait pas faire moins, pas alors qu'elle aimait vraiment le Gondor. Elle devait les protéger, c'était son devoir et en plus c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait faire. 

Une partie d'elle désirait mourir lors du combat, pourquoi continuer sans Boromir et Faramir ? Cependant elle ne pouvait pas abandonner la Cité, si elle devait mourir, ce serait ainsi, elle l'accepterait, mais elle devait se battre, elle n'abandonnerait pas le Gondor. Certainement pas aux mains de Denethor, mais elle ne connaissait pas non plus le roi légitime, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance avec le Gondor. Elle ne comptait pas s'opposer à lui bien sûr, il était le roi, mais elle ne savait pas quoi penser de lui, Mithrandir pensait clairement beaucoup de bien de cet Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, mais elle était méfiante, il avait tout intérêt à le peindre sous un beau jour. Pippin était tellement élogieux à son égard, c'était évident qu'il respectait beaucoup Aragorn, ou Grand-Pas comme il l'appelait parfois, d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, c'était Aragorn qui les avait mené de Bree à Fondcombe, les protégeant des Nazguls même, et cela bien qu'à l'époque ils n'aient eu aucune confiance en lui. Elle reconnaissait que le portrait que faisait Pippin de lui était très impressionnant, ça semblait être un homme d'honneur, très capable et noble, le capitaine Bergeon n'avait pas eu de critiques sur l'héritier au trône, au contraire. Néanmoins Aurore restait prudente, elle avait confiance en Bergeon, il était très intelligent et observateur, bien plus que ce que les gens pensaient et elle se fiait beaucoup à son jugement.

Cependant Aurore préfèrerait se fier à son propre jugement, le rencontrer elle même, il avait été un des compagnons de son frère, avec un elfe et un nain, et elle souhaitait parler avec ceux qui avaient connu son frère. Ceux avec qui il avait voyagé, ceux avec qui il avait ri en dernier, ceux auprès de qui il était mort... Elle voulait les rencontrer. Se faire une idée sur qui ils étaient en réalité en personne. Elle avait envie de croire en cet idée d'un roi noble et honorable qui venait pour sauver le Gondor, mais elle avait vu trop d'horreur pour croire à une fin heureuse, pour croire à cette idée. C'était bien trop parfait pour être réel. Digne d'une des histoires que lui lisait sa nourrice lorsqu'elle était enfant, un conte ni plus ni moins, et elle avait appris à ne plus y croire depuis bien longtemps. 

Même si elle ne croyait pas en tout cela, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'espérait pas que cet Aragorn était quelqu'un qui voudrait le meilleur pour le Gondor, qu'il serait un roi compétent, voire un bon roi. Pour que cela arrive, pour qu'elle puisse voir ses capacités sur le trône, elle devait faire en sorte que Minas Tirith survive, que le Gondor tienne bon encore un peu. Priant bien sûr pour que les secours ne tardent pas, quoique les prières ne semblaient pas fonctionner, combien de fois avait-elle prié pour la sécurité de ses frères ? Et maintenant ils étaient tous les deux morts, leurs corps hors d'atteinte, elle ne pourrait probablement pas organiser de véritables funérailles pour eux, les funérailles qu'ils méritaient, non leurs corps étaient perdus et elle était seule, sans eux. Elle se secoua, elle ne pouvait pas penser ainsi, elle n'avait pas le droit de se replier sur elle même, sur son chagrin. Les gens croyaient en elle et elle n'avait pas le droit de les décevoir, tel était son rôle, rester la lumière du Gondor même lorsqu'elle ne voyait que des ténèbres, même lorsqu'elle n'avait plus d'espoir. Elle devait garder la tête haute et un visage serein, elle se releva de l'endroit où ses gardes, ses amis, l'avaient laissé, hésitant mais elle leur avait demandé d'être seule et ils avaient respecté son souhait, ce pourquoi elle était très reconnaissante. Elle avait une entière confiance en eux, et savait qu'elle pouvait s'appuyer sur eux au besoin, elle l'avait même fait, mais lorsqu'elle était vulnérable, lorsque ses masques tombaient entièrement et que ce n'était pas son choix, elle préférait être seule. _**Les émotions c'est la faiblesse**_. **_Montrer ta vulnérabilité c'est juste attendre que quelqu'un en profite. Tu es faible quand tu pleures. Tu dois toujours être digne._** C'étaient les paroles de Denethor, elle n'y croyait pas, pas entièrement mais il lui avait tellement répété, lui ainsi que son ancienne gouvernante que c'était ancré en elle, elle n'arrivait pas à être entièrement vulnérable devant quelqu'un, à part ses frères et même là elle avait souvent du mal. Ils le savaient et ils l'acceptaient, même s'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi. Non, ils l'avaient su et ils l'avaient accepté, aujourd'hui c'était fini. 

Essuyant ses larmes Aurore s'observa dans le miroir, ses cheveux étaient toujours maintenus dans un chignon serré, comme le voulait l'Intendant Souverain, sa robe était un peu froissée et son visage était défait, ses yeux rouges. Se voir ainsi, poussa la jeune femme à prendre plusieurs inspirations, peu importe ses émotions, ce n'était pas important, pas pour le moment, elle devait se reprendre. Elle était de la maison de l'Intendant, elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, c'était impossible, elle n'avait aucun respect pour Denethor, c'était un fait, mais la maison de l'Intendant représentait bien plus que le monstre à sa tête présentement. C'était son grand-père, un homme bon, ses frères, ses ancêtres, elle n'avait jamais eu la fierté de Boromir pour leur famille, rêvant parfois de naître dans une simple famille de Minas Tirith, une famille où elle aurait des parents aimants et dignes de respect ainsi que des frères comme les siens, mais elle avait du respect pour leur histoire. Et elle n'était pas la seule. 

"Milady." appela Varon en entrant dans ses appartements avec Ohtar, elle s'était éloignée du miroir et était en train de se passer de l'eau sur le visage, voulant faire disparaître ses larmes. Elle avait néanmoins entendu les coups à sa porte et les avait invité à entrer. 

"Qu'il y a t'il ?" elle demanda donc en se tournant vers eux tout en se séchant le visage. 

"Les choses bougent du côté d'Osgiliath, l'attaque ne devrait plus tarder." dit Ohtar, les deux hommes étaient visiblement hésitants, que pouvaient-ils dire pour l'aider ? Ils avaient craint qu'elle soit toujours en train de pleurer, ça aurait été compréhensible, mais ils n'auraient pas su quoi faire, ils pouvaient compter le nombre de fois qu'elle avait pleuré devant eux sur une main alors ils ne savaient pas comment l'aider. La voir ainsi, secouée mais déterminée, c'était un réel soulagement. 

"L'heure du combat approche donc." dit Aurore pensive, ses yeux étaient toujours distants et même brisés pour ceux qui la connaissaient bien, mais il y avait aussi une détermination farouche.  "Faîtes entrer Siera, je vais me préparer à me battre. Les orques vont attaquer mais ils vont comprendre que la Cité Blanche n'est pas prête à tomber."

"Bien Milady, nous vous attendons." dirent les deux hommes en s'inclinant et en sortant.

"Vous m'avez fait appelé Milady ?" demanda Siera en rentrant ensuite, s'inclinant au passage. 

"Oui, si je dois me battre, je ne peux pas le faire dans cette tenue." dit Aurore, en montrant sa robe. "Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour mettre celle là." 

* * *

 

Il n'avait pas été difficile pour Aurore d'entendre les murmures, Starlight était de nouveau dans la Cité Blanche, traînant le corps de Faramir. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Etait-il mort ? Ou vivant ? Luttant contre l'espoir qui existait dans son cœur, Aurore marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs de la Citadelle, que son frère soit vivant ou mort, et elle priait de tout son cœur pour que ce soit vivant, elle ne pouvait plus rester enfermée. L'heure du combat était là.

"Faramir, ne me dit pas qu'il est tombé." cria Denethor et Aurore hâta encore plus le pas, comment osait-il prendre ce ton, se comporter de la sorte après l'avoir envoyé à la mort ? 

Elle se rendit à côté de l'arbre mort du roi, où son frère était allongé, sur une civière, il était inconscient, pâle et elle voyait des flèches sortir de son corps, était-ce ainsi qu'il était mort ? Tué par un arc comme Boromir ? Ignorant son oncle, Denethor, et tous les gardes, y compris Pippin, elle s'agenouilla sans attendre auprès de son frère.

"Ils étaient trop peu nombreux. Nul n'a survécu." informa gravement Imrahil, son oncle, elle entendait le chagrin dans sa voix mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter le visage sans vie de Faramir, elle n'osait même pas le toucher, rendre cela plus réel encore. Des larmes voulaient couler de ses yeux mais elle luttait contre, elle avait réussi à se relever tout à l'heure mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le faire à nouveau, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir rester forte si elle pleurait encore sur ses frères disparus.

"Mes fils sont morts." dit Denethor en se relevant et en titubant en arrière. "Ma lignée s'est éteinte."

Aurore qui devait se contenir pour non seulement pas craquer à cause de son chagrin mais aussi pour ne pas tuer Denethor, il était responsable, fut surprise de voir Pippin s'agenouiller à côté d'elle. Encore plus lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur le front de son frère et ensuite dit une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire. 

"Il est vivant." dit Pippin, en observant Faramir avec attention, avant de se tourner vers Aurore, ses yeux marrons l'implorant de la croire. 

"La maison des Intendant a failli." continua Denethor mais Aurore l'ignora sans mal cette fois, elle osa toucher le cou de son frère, cherchant son pouls et en le trouvant, faible mais il était là, elle sentit son cœur battre à nouveau. Elle s'était sentie mourir un peu lorsqu'elle avait vu les soldats du Gondor tomber l'un après l'autre, sachant que son frère était lui aussi tombé, mais là, là pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps, elle croyait en nouveau en la lumière. Elle croyait à nouveau en l'espoir. Certes une armée était aux portes de Minas Tirith, mais elle sentait une flamme nouvelle en elle, avant elle avait été prête à tout pour défendre la Cité, même si elle devait mourir au passage, mais elle n'avait pas eu un grand espoir. A présent, même si le péril était toujours le même, la situation était différente, son frère vivait.

"Il a besoin de soin." dit Pippin à Aurore, soulagé de voir à nouveau un peu de vie dans les yeux bleus de la femme qu'il appréciait tant, lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard un peu plus tôt, il y avait vu un réel désespoir. "Il a besoin de soin mon Seigneur." il répéta un peu plus fort pour Denethor qui s'était éloigné. 

"Ma lignée s'est éteinte." continua Denethor qui se donnait en spectacle devant tous les soldats et nobles qui se trouvaient dans la cour, sans compter que d'autres pouvait les voir. "Le Rohan nous a abandonné. Théoden m'a trahi. Abandonnez vos postes." il hurla soudain "Fuyez pour vos vies."

"Assez." cria Aurore en s'interposant entre lui et les soldats qui écoutaient. "Tenez vos positions." préoccupée par les forces du Mordor devant elle et l'attaque imminente, Aurore ne vit pas venir la gifle de Denethor. Elle encaissa le coup, c'était loin d'être la première fois néanmoins la gifle avait été brutale et elle savait que ça allait laisser des traces, si ce n'est pire, malgré son âge et les dernières années, Denethor avait encore une certaine force et les bagues qu'il portait n'avaient pas arrangé les choses. Elle le vit lever la main à nouveau, prêt à recommencer visiblement sauf que c'était différent cette fois, elle attrapa son bras et l'immobilisa, il était fort oui mais elle n'était pas non plus en reste. 

"Ca suffit." elle dit, sa voix froide et dure, tout comme son regard, il se figea en la voyant, elle ignorait ce qu'il voyait et elle s'en moquait, elle avait d'autres choses à faire, d'autres priorités. "Vous ne lèverez plus jamais la main sur moi ou sur ceux que j'aime. Je ne vous laisserai pas non plus abandonner Minas Tirith, pas encore plus en tout cas."

"Aurore." appela Imrahil, son oncle avait accouru vers elle, lui ainsi que la plupart des gardes. "Tu vas bien ?" il demanda en repoussant Denethor, s'interposant entre lui et elle, il voulait la protéger c'était clair et vu le comportement des gardes, il n'était pas le seul. 

"Oui, ramenez le dans ses appartements, l'Intendant ne se sent pas bien." dit Aurore. "Qu'on conduise également Faramir dans les maisons de Guérison."

"Tout de suite Milady." dirent plusieurs gardes en s'exécutant.

"Que compte tu faire ?" demanda son oncle en l'observant, elle s'était désintéressée de Denethor pour se tourner vers les orques au pied de la Cité. Imrahil n'avait jamais trop su comment traiter sa nièce, ainsi que sa fille, elles étaient différentes de la plupart des femmes qu'il connaissait, outre sa femme bien sûr mais Elpis était bien plus classique que sa nièce. Sa femme et sa fille n'auraient jamais osé s'habiller de la sorte, Aurore avait revêtu une armure du Gondor, visiblement faite sur mesure, mais en dehors des ajustements évidents, elle était identique à la tenue des soldats du Gondor, avec une cotte de maille d'excellente qualité s'il ne se trompait pas Elle avait tressé ses cheveux en une longue tresse avant de la nouer dans un chignon afin qu'ils ne la gênent pas au cours des combats, elle était prête à aller à la guerre. Imrahil avait vu Boromir et Faramir souvent alors qu'ils allaient au combat, et là c'était la même expression, la même détermination qu'il voyait sur le visage de leur sœur. Elle était prête à tout pour protéger cette cité, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde et il comptait bien l'aider, et par la suite obtenir des informations. Notamment sur si c'était la première fois que Denethor levait la main sur elle, parce que le prince de Dol Amroth.

"Protéger cette Cité. Poursuivre l'œuvre de ma famille." répondit Aurore, elle ne parlait pas de Denethor, mais de ses frères et de ses ancêtres. "Mais surtout les protéger eux." elle dit en regardant non plus les orques et leurs alliés, mais le peuple du Gondor.

"Aurore, tu dois leur parler." lui dit Gandalf en approchant d'elle.

"Je sais ce que j'ai à faire Mithrandir." répondit Aurore, elle jeta un regard vers son frère, toujours étendu inconscient sur une civière. Jamais elle n'avait souhaité tenir ce rôle, certainement pas comme ça en plus mais visiblement elle n'a plus le choix. 

" **Habitants de Minas Tirith**." elle commença d'une voix forte, elle s'était déplacée un peu, de sorte d'être à un endroit pour être vue et entendue par toute la Cité sans problème, mais elle devait quand même hausser le ton pour être entendue, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une chose qu'elle aimait faire. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. " **Je vois ce que vous voyez, une armée importante est à nos portes, nous sommes en danger. Je ressens la même peur mais nous ne devons pas nous laisser envahir par cette peur, nous devons rester fort et unis. Pas pour la gloire, ou la bravoure, pas pour la richesse mais pour vous même, pour nous tous ici. Il est normal de craindre les orques et la menace qu'ils représentent pour nous tous, la menace que représente Sauron, cependant si nous nous laissons dominer par la peur, alors autant ouvrir les portes en grand pour nous laisser mourir en priant pour que nos ennemis nous témoignent de la pitié. Mais quelle pitié ont les orques ? Quel seraient nos futurs, la mort ? L'esclavage ? La souffrance ? Si nos fins doivent venir, alors ne devrions nous pas nous battre jusqu'à notre dernier souffle ?**

**Il fut un temps où les orques étaient divisés et isolés, où les nôtres pouvaient les affronter loin de nos Cités. Il fut un temps où le nom de Sauron appartenait aux légendes, de même que ses créatures, je souhaite retourner à ces temps ou en tout cas permettre à ces temps de revenir. Pour qu'un jour nos enfants, nos petits-enfants puissent se servir à nouveau du nom du Maudit pour pousser leur progéniture à manger des légumes ou à obéir. Je rêve d'un temps où lorsque les soldats du Gondor sortent de nos Cités, nous ceux qui restions en arrière, nous n'aurions pas à prier pour leur retour sain et sauf. Où chaque jour n'apporte pas la nouvelle d'une perte, où il n'y a plus de deuil avant l'heure. Plus de famille séparée par les armées du Mordor. Où cet œil n'existe plus et où le soleil peut à nouveau illuminer notre Cité, plutôt que d'être dissimulé avec les astres par ces nuages qui ne servent qu'à couvrir l'avancée de l'ennemi, ennemi qui craint toujours la lueur du jour.**

**Je ne vous demande pas de vous battre pour mes frères, pour ma maison ou pour moi-même, non c'est pour vous que je vous demande de lever vos armes. C'est pour vos vies, vos familles que je vous demande de surmonter votre peur. Ne l'oubliez pas mais concentrez-vous plutôt sur la colère qui existe en vous, crée par le deuil que vous avez du porter, encore et encore à cause de Sauron et de ses armées. C'est de votre colère, de votre détermination dont on a besoin, ne les laissez pas gagner. Ils se moquent de nos sacrifices, ils se moquent de ceux qu'on a pleuré, qu'on pleure encore, ils nous insultent en nous envoyant les têtes des braves soldats qui ont donné leurs vies pour protéger notre Cité. Nous ne pouvons pas renoncer après leur sacrifice, au contraire, nous devons nous battre d'autant plus, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas être morts en vain, ce serait trop injuste. Trop cruel.**

**Ils pensent que nous sommes faibles, brisés, prouvons leur qu'ils se trompent, qu'il y a toujours de la force chez les hommes et femmes de notre peuple, chez les hommes et femmes de notre Cité. Prouvons leur que nous n'avons pas oublié nos disparus, et montrons leur à quel point nous tenons à eux, vengeons nous si nécessaire, défendons les nôtres, battons-nous pour les enfants de cette Cité, pour tout les innocents qui ne connaitront aucune pitié des orques.**

**Le Rohan a tenu face aux Uruk'hai de Saroumane jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts, c'est à notre tour de tenir, nous devons tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée du Rohan, parce que je refuse de croire que l'âge des orques soit arrivé. Je refuse de céder une Cité de plus à Sauron et ses sbires, trop de nos anciennes villes sont tombées entre leur main, autrefois un symbole pour notre peuple mais aujourd'hui un de leur repère. Protégeons la Cité Blanche et ses habitants, unissons-nous pour lutter contre cette armée.**

**Hommes armez-vous. Soldats préparez-vous.**

**Femmes préparez-vous à montrer ce que vous êtes capables de faire pour protéger vos familles.**

**Pour nos disparus.**

**Pour notre avenir.**

**Pour nos enfants.**

**Pour le Gondor."**

"Pour le Gondor." reprit presque d'une voix le peuple de Minas Tirith, répétant les paroles d'Aurore qui si elle ne brandissait pas un drapeau, avait sorti son épée et l'avait levé bien au dessus de sa tête. 

Elle se retourna, elle devait lutter pour ne pas porter sa main à sa gorge, elle ne parlait pas souvent fort et certainement pas aussi longtemps, ce n'était pas très agréable et elle aimerait ne pas avoir à le refaire, cependant pour organiser la bataille, ça risquait d'être nécessaire malheureusement. Heureusement, elle s'était abstenue vu que tous les gardes, ainsi que les serviteurs et les nobles du Gondor qui se trouvaient à ce niveau, s'inclinèrent ou s'agenouillèrent devant elle, même son oncle le fit. 

"Quels sont vos ordres Milady ?" demanda Rudril, le chef des soldats de la Citadelle en s'approchant d'elle. 

"Je veux des guérisseurs à tout les niveaux, qu'on renforce les portes principales, même si nous devons accumuler des charrettes contre. Toutes les femmes enceintes, ainsi que les enfants de moins de dix ans doivent se rendre dans la Citadelle, en sécurité, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient en danger." ordonna Aurore. 

"Aurore,..." commença son oncle, mais elle le coupa d'un geste. 

"Je sais que nous avons besoin de tout le monde, mais je ne veux aucun enfant de moins de dix ans sur le champ de bataille. Et ceux qui sont plus vieux, je veux deux enfants pour un groupe de cinq soldats expérimentés, ils seront chargés de récupérer les flèches ou les armes. Les envoyez au combat comme ça, ce serait les envoyez à la mort, je ne suis pas ignorante, je sais qu'il y aura des morts mais je veux les limiter autant que possible. Si nous sortons victorieux de ce siège, je ne veux pas avoir à enterrer enfant après enfant." dit fermement Aurore. "Distribuez les armes, sortez les armes de guerre. Je veux un groupe de soldat minimum pour tout les niveaux."

"Milady, les guérisseurs ne sont pas supposés faire ça." protesta un noble. "Ils doivent rester dans les Maisons de Guérison. C'est la tradition."

"Je m'en moque. Je refuse de voir des gens mourir parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu de guérisseurs à temps tout cela à cause de la tradition. Si cela vous pose un problème, alors allez dire aux familles pourquoi les leurs n'ont pas pu être sauvés. Pourquoi ils ont du perdre un membre, ou pourquoi ils se sont vidés de leurs sang. Allez leur dire ensuite alors." répondit Aurore. "Non ? Alors ne me parlez pas de tradition, pas quand Minas Tirith est sur le point d'être attaqué par une armée. J'ai du respect pour notre histoire, pour notre passé et nos traditions, mais je ne ferai pas passer ce respect avant la vie des habitants de cette cité. C'est hors de question. Est ce que je suis claire ?"

"Oui Milady." il s'inclina, le visage pâle, mais surtout honteux.

"Préparez des feux, si les Nazguls attaquent, ce sera notre protection. Et si vous avez l'occasion de mettre feu à leurs tours alors n'hésitez pas, même si les champs de Pelennor doivent brûler, qu'importe si c'est le prix de notre survie. Faites en sorte que les archers soient proches de soldats qui préfèrent l'épée, ils vont devoir se couvrir pour survivre." dit Aurore. "Renvoyez les pierres, servez vous des ruines comme d'armes. Préparez vous à défendre les remparts. Mithrandir, puis je demander que vous m'accordiez quelques minutes, je dois régler un détail avant de rejoindre les hommes pour me battre."

"J'y vais." acquiesça Gandalf. 

"Capitaine Bram, suivez moi." elle demanda en passant devant le capitaine en question qui acquiesça et suivit volontiers la Dame du Gondor, leur Lumière, lui accordant un instant pour embrasser le front de son frère avant de reprendre sa marche. Il se demandait bien sûr pourquoi elle le conduisait au fond de la Citadelle, du Palais en réalité. 

"Milady ?" il finit par demander, les airs curieux des deux gardes de Lady Aurore ne le rassurait pas, pas plus que l'air sérieux et même tendu qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui alors qu'ils étaient arrivés devant un mur. 

"Je vais vous confier une mission de la plus haute importance capitaine. J'ignore qui ou même quand cette porte a été réalisé, ainsi que comment on a pu convaincre des nains de faire une porte secrète mais c'est le cas. Elle existe et elle conduit dans un passage qui vous mènera loin de Minas Tirith, suffisamment loin pour vous permettre de conduire les femmes et les enfants en sécurité si le pire se produit et que la Cité est perdue." dit gravement Aurore, elle avait conscience de ce qu'elle lui demandait, de la difficulté de cette mission tant pour obéir au début mais ensuite pour réussir. Mais elle n'avait pas pris cette décision à la légère, le capitaine Bram était extrêmement compétent et du à une blessure au bras il y a quelques semaines, elle ne voulait pas le mettre au front, pas alors qu'il fallait penser à ceux incapables de se battre.

"Milady." cria horrifié l'homme. 

"Je sais ce que je vous demande, mais vous comprenez pourquoi n'est ce pas ? Je dois prier pour que ça n'arrive pas, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque que le pire se produise et que je n'ai rien préparé pour ces gens. A l'intérieur de ce tunnel il y a des vivres, je les ai installé moi même au cas où, ce n'est rien de grandiose, mais ça vous permettra de voyager plusieurs jours. Il y a aussi des gourdes et une rivière un peu plus loin où vous pourrez les remplir. Je ne peux me priver que de quinze hommes, c'est peu pour assurer la sécurité d'un aussi gros groupe, j'en ai conscience, mais je n'ai pas le choix." expliqua Aurore en lui tendant la clé, lorsqu'il ne la prit pas elle continua. "Capitaine Bram, puis-je compter sur vous ? Obéirez-vous à mon ordre ?" 

"Oui Milady." céda le capitaine en posant un genou à terre devant elle. 

"Si la Cité venait à être perdu, vous partirez, sans un regard en arrière et guiderez ces gens en sécurité, que ce soit chez une autre cité du Gondor, au Rohan ou encore chez les elfes ou les nains ?" insista Aurore.

"Oui Milady." il acquiesça à nouveau. 

"Prenez cette clé capitaine." elle demanda.

"En espérant ne pas avoir à m'en servir Milady." il dit en la prenant avant de lui baiser la main. 

"En espérant." acquiesça Aurore en l'embrassant sur le front. "Que les Valars nous protègent tous." 

"Milady, vous devriez rester avec nous ici." demanda le Capitaine en se relevant alors qu'Aurore avait déjà fait demi-tour pour se rendre sur les remparts rapidement. 

"Ma place est là dehors, près de ceux qui vont se battre selon mes ordres. Je ne peux les abandonner." dit simplement Aurore. 

 

"Tirez sur les tours. Tirez sur les catapultes. Tenez vos positions." ordonna Aurore en rejoignant les soldats sur les remparts.

"Vous avez dit il y a peu que vous aviez confiance en moi. Est ce toujours le cas ?" demanda Aurore en voyant arriver les orques.

"Plus que jamais Milady." acquiesça Ohtar. 

"Je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs." renchérit Varon tout en observant la situation. Malgré les efforts des archers, les tours arrivaient au niveau des remparts, les orques arrivaient dans la Cité."

"Alors espérons que votre confiance n'est pas mal placé." commenta Aurore avant de passer à l'attaque, décapitant le premier orque qui avait posé le pied dans la Cité Blanche. Les hommes ne tardèrent pas à suivre son exemple. Ils devaient tenir.


	10. Siège

Aurore avait toujours écouté avec intérêt les récits de Boromir lorsqu'elle était enfant, récits de ses missions, de ses exploits même, mais il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de valeur dans un combat. Bien sûr elle avait continué à écouter son frère aîné, puis ses frères, lorsqu'ils avaient souhaité parler mais elle s'était plus concentré sur les gens qui les entouraient, les paysages qu'ils voyaient plutôt que sur les combats eux même. C'était simplement un danger où on risquait sa vie à tout moment. Il n'y avait aucune beauté dans la guerre, bien sûr il fallait du courage, de la valeur, mais c'était surtout quelque chose de dangereux, de mortel même et qui causait bien trop de dégâts et de souffrances.

Au fil des années son opinion n'avait pas changé, elle avait réconforté trop de veuves, de mères endeuillées ou autre pour voir une beauté dans la guerre, et alors qu'elle se battait contre les orques, son opinion restait la même. Quelle noblesse y avait-il dans la guerre ? Dans ces combats à mort ? S'ils échouaient des innocents vont mourir, c'était la principale pensée qu'elle avait à l'esprit, une autre consistait à un énorme sentiment de culpabilité. Elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir agi plus tôt, de s'être laissé dominer par le chagrin plutôt que d'agir pour protéger la cité, cependant le moment n'était pas venu de se blâmer, de s'en vouloir d'avantage encore. Non elle devait agir, elle devait protéger la ville et elle n'était pas seule. Son oncle s'était posté à un autre côté des remparts avec des hommes de Dol Amroth qui résidaient dans la cité blanche avec leur Prince, Mithrandir était aussi présent de même que plusieurs Capitaines du Gondor, des gens en qui elle avait confiance, des gens en qui ses frères avaient confiance. Boromir et Faramir ne pouvaient certes plus ou pas protéger la Cité Blanche, et le peuple du Gondor, mais ils avaient parlé en bien de chaque capitaine et ils avaient prouvé leur valeur. Elle devait avoir confiance en ça. Mais surtout, elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'Ohtar et Varon étaient avec elle, ils ne la quitteraient pas, elle le savait d'instinct, mais elle craignait quand même de les mener à leur perte. Cependant une bataille n'était pas un endroit où les doutes avaient leur place, Boromir l'avait dit et elle n'allait pas le décevoir maintenant.

Elle devait protéger la Cité Blanche, c'était ainsi, c'était son rôle, elle n'avait jamais rêvé de gloire ou de récits à son sujet, aujourd'hui encore elle n'y voyait pas d'intérêt, c'était ses frères les héros, elle était simplement la Dame du Gondor. Celle qui veillait sur la Cité Blanche de son mieux, elle avait souvent échoué au fil des années, à ses yeux en tout cas, mais là, là elle n'échouerait pas. C'était hors de question. Elle n'avait certes pas une aussi grande expérience quand au combat contre les orques ou les autres serviteurs de Sauron que ses frères, cependant elle allait tenir. Elle manquait peut-être d'expérience mais les dernières années et surtout les derniers mois, où elle avait du réfléchir aux meilleures actions à prendre selon les rapports qui venaient des différentes garnisons, tout cela l'avait formé au moins sur les décisions à prendre. Et puis Boromir et Faramir l'avaient entraîné bien souvent, elle avait même du se défendre quelque fois, et alors qu'elle affrontait orque après orque, ceux qui osaient souiller la Cité Blanche, elle les combattait sans la moindre trace de peur sur le visage.

Elle n'avait pas conscience de ça, concentrée comme elle l'était sur le combat, mais les soldats qui se battaient près d'elle, tous la respectaient et l'admiraient. Tous les soldats n'étaient pas forcément de Minas Tirith, certains venaient d'autres cités du Gondor, mais au fil des années tous les soldats avaient vu que comme Boromir et Faramir, Aurore se souciait d'eux. De leur sort, tout comme du sort de leurs familles. Ceux qui avaient résidé, au moins un peu, à la Cité Blanche avait pu voir les actions de la fille de l'Intendant pour aider le peuple du Gondor, les moments passés avec les habitants de la Cité, quelque soit leur rang. Ils avaient pu aussi voir un peu des actions étranges de l'Intendant Souverain, qui était extrêmement distant et qui s'il avait eu leur respect, n'avait certainement pas eu leur affection, contrairement à ses enfants. Et au niveau du respect après qu'ils l'aient vu frapper la Lumière du Gondor, et bien c'était discutable. Mais là n'était pas le sujet, les soldats avaient entendu parler, ils avaient pu observer Aurore, ainsi que ses frères, au moins un peu et là, tous voyaient la ressemblance avec ses frères, la même détermination.

Au premier abord, Aurore ne ressemblait pas énormément à ses frères, tenant plus de sa mère, mais elle avait beaucoup en commun avec eux et ça se voyait surtout quand elle était sur la défensive, ou en train d'attaquer des gens. Elle avait le même désir de protéger les siens, c'était ce désir, la colère qu'elle éprouvait envers Denethor, envers Boromir pour être mort, envers ceux responsable de la mort de son frère, envers Sauron, envers les orques qui avaient massacré les soldats du Gondor, ceux qui avaient même osé trancher les têtes de ces soldats. Aurore était déterminée, mais elle était aussi furieuse et chaque orque qui osait s'approcher d'elle, le payait cher. 

Elle n'avait pas commencé à se battre avec l'idée de trancher les têtes des orques, même là l'idée n'était pas particulièrement attrayante, néanmoins elle n'allait pas s'en priver non plus. Surtout vu qu'un simple coup dans la poitrine n'était pas toujours assez, ils étaient résistants et puis ils étaient aussi protégés, au moins un peu. Le cou restait un de leurs points faibles. En plus, c'était justice, après ce qu'ils avaient fait subir aux soldats. Ces orques méritaient de ressentir toute la rage du Gondor. Cela faisait des mois, des années même, que leur peuple souffrait à cause de Sauron et d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils étaient tous déterminés à finir les choses maintenant. En gagnant de préférence mais ils étaient prêts à l'autre éventualité également. Cependant en attendant, ils allaient leur faire payer dans le sang, certes des soldats tombaient, mais ils tenaient néanmoins bon et grâce à l'alliance entre archer et épéiste, le nombre de mort était bien plus lourd du côté de l'armée de Sauron. 

Aurore allait tout faire pour que la Cité Blanche tienne, qu'importe si elle n'avait plus de voix à la fin, elle avait l'impression d'hurler sans s'arrêter depuis le début des combats, dirigeant les actions des hommes. Observant les actions des orques, qui étaient des ennemis redoutables, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient les Nazgûls derrière, les cris de ces créatures étaient stridents, douloureux, et surtout effrayant. Cela donnait envie de tout arrêter, à quoi bon se battre ? Mais Aurore n'avait jamais été du genre à abandonner facilement, encore moins après avoir donné sa parole de tout faire pour protéger la Cité. Elle aimait Minas Tirith et il fallait préserver la Cité, il n'y avait pas le choix. Si Minas Tirith tombait, les conséquences seraient dramatiques pour le Gondor, voire même la Terre du Milieu.  Minas Ithil était tombée il y a longtemps de cela, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir Minas Morgul, un fait qui ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, mais elle avait entendu des descriptions et elle refusait de voir ça se reproduire avec cette Cité. Comme elle l'avait dit, le Gondor avait perdu trop de cité au Mordor. Elle allait tout faire pour empêcher Sauron de réussir à atteindre son but, c'était son rôle et ce qu'elle voulait faire en plus. 

Elle avait dit aux habitants de la Cité de se concentrer sur leur colère, leur rage quand à la perte d'être cher, et là elle se concentrait sur ça, sur son sentiment de désespoir et d'impuissance depuis qu'elle avait senti la mort de Boromir. Ces mêmes sentiments concernant Faramir et sa rage envers Denethor. Elle n'était visiblement pas la seule vu qu'elle pu constater dans un rare moment de pause, que certains des vieux soldats guidaient les femmes, et d'autres non combattants entraînés, dans des techniques de combat efficace et de loin. Comme par exemple de l'eau bouillante qui était jeté sur leurs ennemis, ou de l'huile parfois, elle n'était pas sûre et n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur cette idée. Ils étaient visiblement prêts à se battre au cas où les soldats faiblissaient et elle était fière. Inquiète aussi mais elle y penserait avec un peu de chance plus tard.

Aurore évita de justesse l'attaque d'un orque qui avait cherché à la surprendre avec un coup d'épée dans le dos, ripostant en lui coupant le bras avant de le transpercer via l'aisselle, atteignant ainsi son cœur, une faiblesse que Boromir lui avait montré il y a bien des années. Voyant un homme qui était sur le point de basculer du mauvais côté des remparts, elle le tira, le ramenant en arrière, et continua sa route après s'être assurée qu'il n'avait pas été gravement blessé. Elle savait que sa décision d'avoir des guérisseurs aussi proche des combats pouvait être discutable, c'était risqué pour eux, tous n'étaient pas capable de se défendre après tout mais ça pouvait sauver des vies. En plus les guérisseurs près des remparts étaient des soldats entraînés, elle n'était pas totalement irresponsable. S'étant assurée rapidement que le soldat allait bien, si ce n'est secoué par ce qu'il venait de vivre, elle continua à courir pour rejoindre les soldats qui étaient en charge des catapultes. 

Elle avait voulu leur demander pourquoi ils ne tiraient pas, mais en avançant, c'était compréhensible, une des tours ennemis était à leur niveau et des orques les attaquaient. Ils étaient donc plus préoccupés par les orques qui les attaquaient, ce qui était très normal, suivie par Varon et Ohtar, elle ne perdit pas de temps à passer à l'attaque. La surprise, tout comme l'efficacité de leur trio, ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble au fil des années, Aurore avait insisté et les deux hommes avaient été d'accord, trouvant que c'était une bonne idée. En cas d'attaque c'était quand même plus facile de se battre avec quelqu'un dont on connaissait le style et les capacités. L'arrivée surprise des trois permit aux soldats en charge des catapultes de ce côté de la Cité, de se reprendre et de repousser les orques, en tout cas pour le moment.

"Armez les catapultes et détruisez moi ces maudites tours." elle ordonna aux soldats qui lui obéirent immédiatement. "Tirez avec les décombres des maisons si nécessaire, que la Cité entière participe. On pourra reconstruire les bâtiments, pour le moment ce qui compte ce sont les vies."

Aidés de Varon, qui était extrêmement fort, sa musculature le prouvait bien, ils obéirent à la Dame du Gondor tandis qu'elle retournait se battre avec Ohtar à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas à aller loin pour agir, il y avait tant d'ennemis prêt à déferler sur leur Cité, néanmoins le peuple du Gondor tenait bon. Elle n'était pas naïve, elle savait que de nombreux soldats étaient déjà tombés et d'ici la fin de la bataille, s'ils réussissaient à survivre, les listes des morts seraient longues, sans aucun doute. Mais s'ils pouvaient protéger au moins un peu, s'ils pouvaient protéger le peuple de Minas Tirith, au pire pour leur fuite, ce serait déjà ça, elle allait se battre pour ça. Ses frères avaient été particulièrement attachés à la Cité même et si elle ne les blâmait pas, Minas Tirith était une ville magnifique mais elle se souciait bien plus de ses habitants que de l'architecture. 

Une tour tomba et les hommes poussèrent des hurlements de joie, Aurore souriait également, c'était une bonne nouvelle, une très bonne même mais l'heure n'était pas aux réjouissances, ils en étaient même loin. 

"Bon travail. Continuez à tirer." demanda Aurore, les félicitant quand même au passage. "Détruisez moi toutes ces tours."

"Oui Milady." répondirent les hommes, se remettant à l'ouvrage tandis que Varon rejoignait Ohtar et elle, les aidant à repousser les orques. 

Accompagnée des deux hommes, Aurore se déplaçait sur les remparts, pour la plus grande horreur des soldats qui souhaitaient la protéger, elle se rapprocha des remparts au niveau des grandes portes de la Cité. Celles marquant le premier cercle. Les archers avaient fait du bon travail, tuant de leur mieux les orques qui tentaient de forcer les portes, cependant les cris des orques la faisait craindre la suite. Les grandes portes de Minas Tirith étaient solides, il n'y avait pas de doute à ce sujet, elles tenaient depuis longtemps même mais ça ne voulait pas forcément dire grand chose. Si Saroumane pouvait créer un moyen de percer le mur d'enceinte d'Helm Deep, de le faire voler en éclat, alors Sauron et les Nazgûls avaient sans aucun doute prévu quelque chose pour ça. 

Ce n'était pas une attaque surprise et irréfléchie, loin de là même. C'était calculé, Sauron n'avait pas envoyé toutes les forces du Mordor mais simplement parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire, il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas les forces de s'opposer à lui avec une aussi vaste armée. 

"Mithrandir, dis moi que je vois mal." implora presqu'Aurore lorsqu'elle se trouva au côté du magicien blanc, observant l'approche de la construction métallique en forme de loup, il semblait y avoir une flamme à l'intérieur, des trolls poussaient la construction et des bêtes la tiraient.

"J'aimerai mais ce serait un mensonge." répondit Gandalf, l'expression sombre.

"L'axe n'est pas bon, les catapultes ne pourront pas la briser." constata Aurore. "Je ne crois pas que la porte tiendra."

"Moi non plus, mais c'est à nous de la faire tenir." affirma Gandalf "Aurais-tu changé d'avis ?"

"Non." répondit fermement Aurore, le ton même un peu sec. "Je compte bien me battre jusqu'à la fin si nécessaire mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'appréhende pas la situation. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir parce que je ne supporte pas la guerre Mithrandir, j'ai certes peu d'expérience directe des combats mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'en ai pas. Que je n'ai jamais été attaqué par les orques ou que je ne me suis jamais défendu contre eux."

"Mes excuses." dit Gandalf après un moment de silence. "Quels sont vos ordres Milady ?"

"Va à la porte, organise la défense, qu'ils se préparent à une retraite éventuelle. Je veux sauver le plus de vie possible Mithrandir. Même si ce n'est qu'en gagnant du temps, je sais que tu as une autre carte dans tes manches, une carte dont tu nous as pas parlé. Je ne te demanderai pas quoi, parce que je te connais assez pour savoir que ce serait en vain, mais juste dis moi cela, penses-tu réellement que ton plan fonctionnera et à temps ?" demanda Aurore, son regard bleu croisant sans hésitation celui de Gandalf, cherchant la vérité dans ses yeux, avec une telle intensité qu'il avait l'impression d'être transparent, qu'elle pouvait lire en lui. 

"Je l'espère oui. Aragorn fera de son mieux pour arriver à temps, en ça je crois." répondit Gandalf. 

"Alors espérons que le roi arrive enfin et à l'heure." répondit Aurore après un moment de silence. "Vas y, on te rejoindras après, j'ai des ordres à donner."

"Aurore, tu céderas la place au Roi ?" demanda Gandalf alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. 

"Tu l'as dit toi même, la maison de l'Intendant n'a pas le pouvoir de refuser le retour du roi." elle répondit. 

"Officiellement non, mais on sait tout les deux que si le peuple respecte à peine Denethor, il te respecte et t'admire. Le peuple et les soldats te suivront, surtout en l'absence de tes frères." pointa Gandalf, retenant un juron en voyant la tension dans les épaules de la femme devant lui. Aurore était douée pour dissimuler ses émotions, même lui avait du mal à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait et il avait de l'expérience dans la lecture des émotions humaines, il la connaissait aussi depuis longtemps. Pourtant il ne savait pas en général ce qu'elle ressentait, pour qu'il voit sa tension, elle était bien plus affectée ce qui arrivait à sa famille qu'elle ne le montrait et ça il aurait du le savoir. Il avait vu à bien des occasions à quel point le lien entre les frères et la sœur était fort. 

"Je n'ai jamais eu d'intérêt pour le pouvoir, mais je suppose qu'on verra quel genre d'homme il est." répondit Aurore, son ton neutre malgré la tension de son corps et les émotions dans ses yeux, émotions que seuls Ohtar et Varon pouvaient voir. "Maintenant j'ai à faire pour m'assurer qu'il y ait toujours une Cité à la fin de la nuit. Et toi aussi Mithrandir."

"Où va t'on ?" demanda Varon en suivant aisément la femme à qui il avait juré sa loyauté. 

"Ohtar, tu vas voir les soldats en charge des catapultes. Je veux qu'ils concentrent les tirs sur les tours, les armes de guerre des ennemis, en priorité. S'ils le peuvent, qu'ils tirent sur les rangs ennemis aussi, écrasés ils ne nous poseront plus de problème." dit Aurore, le ton sombre. Varon et moi allons parler aux Capitaines Bergeon et Rudril avant d'aller voir les guérisseurs qui sont au premier cercle. Si la porte est brisée, alors les orques attaqueront, mieux vaut que ceux qui ne savent pas ou peu se battre se soient repliés."  expliqua Aurore, marchant d'un pas rapide. 

"Bien Milady." acquiesça Ohtar en partant. 

Aurore aurait bien demandé à Varon d'aller prévenir les guérisseurs lui même ou d'aller parler à Bergeon, il était le plus proche des deux, cependant elle connaissait assez les deux hommes pour savoir qu'il faudrait une crise monstrueuse pour qu'ils la laissent seule. Surtout avec le nombre d'orques qui avait déjà réussi à rentrer dans la Cité, rien que pour se déplacer sur les remparts c'était difficile.

"Vous ne voulez pas aller voir les autres capitaines ?" demanda Varon tout en la suivant. 

"Ils sont sous le commandement de mon oncle, il doit voir ce qui se passe j'en suis certaine et puis même si nous retirons des forces des remparts pour défendre les portes, cela ne veut pas dire qu'on doit délaisser les remparts." répondit Aurore. 

Trouver Bergeon était plutôt facile, l'homme était reconnaissable, même en portant la même armure que tout les soldats autour de lui, il avait juste une vrai présence qui attirait l'attention, même une mauvaise attention vu le nombre d'orque qui l'entourait. Aurore alla l'aider, elle voulait lui parler bien sûr mais surtout il avait été en position risqué, il perdait peu à peu du terrain et elle ne voulait vraiment pas le perdre. Elle ne le considérait pas comme un frère ou un ami, mais il avait été un mentor pour elle et il était quelqu'un pour qui elle avait beaucoup de respect. Ainsi qu'un réel soutien au fil des années, à sa manière bien sûr, un peu distante et bourrue, mais présent néanmoins. 

Une fois les orques repoussés, au moins pour un temps, Aurore lui expliqua le problème, qu'il n'avait pas vu étant donné que sa position sur les remparts était un peu plus reculé et qu'il y avait eu deux tours d'orques ouvertes à cet endroit là, néanmoins il accepta aisément d'envoyer un nombre de ses hommes à la porte, disant même qu'il allait envoyer un des jeunes obligés de se battre, prévenir Rudril afin de lui faire gagner du temps. Inquiète pour l'entrée de la Cité, Aurore accepta volontiers, en plus c'était une très bonne idée. Ayant fait ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle descendit dans la Cité, prévenant les guérisseurs qu'un repli pour ceux n'étant pas à même de se battre de manière efficace contre les orques. Ils avaient besoin de tout les gens disponibles, c'était pour ça qu'elle avait dit cela, qu'elle avait encouragé les femmes, les plus âgés, qu'elle avait encouragé tout le monde à se battre. Néanmoins les guérisseurs étaient précieux, ils allaient avoir besoin d'eux pendant le combat mais aussi après. 

 

"Tenez bon." pressa Gandalf monté sur son cheval blanc. "Tenez bon."

"Ne vous laissez pas envahir par la peur." pressa Aurore tandis que certains soldats reculaient en voyant les portes sur le point de céder. "Car si vous le faites, alors tout est perdu. Restez droit et fort. Restez concentré sur pourquoi vous vous battez. Pour qui. Vos femmes, vos enfants, vos mères, vos pères, vos frères ou vos sœurs, ou encore vos aïeuls. Tenez vos position." 

"Vous êtes des soldats du Gondor, peu importe ce qui arrivera par cette porte, vous maintiendrez vos positions." continua Gandalf. 

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase que la tête de loup tomba à nouveau, ouvrant en grand les portes du premier cercle de Minas Tirith et laissant passer des énormes créatures, tel des trolls mais plus terrifiants et mieux armés. 

"N'allez pas au combat direct." ordonna Aurore. "Archers préparez vos flèches. Soldats préparez vos lances. Que ceux avec des épées s'occupent des orques."

Tandis qu'elle parlait une de ces créatures fonça sur elle, heureusement Aurore l'entendit venir et alors qu'il abaissait sa massue elle l'intercepta avec son épée, pas de front, mais de biais, afin de dévier le coup plutôt que de le parer directement. Ce qui aurait été impossible, comme l'avait prouvé bien des fois Boromir lors de ces leçons, elle n'avait pas la musculature ou la force pour une telle chose, cependant son frère sachant cela lui avait appris justement ce coup. Lui permettant de surprendre la créature, elle réussit même à lui trancher l'avant bras, avant de ramener son épée dans le ventre de son adversaire qui tomba et elle l'acheva en lui tranchant la gorge. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il se relève par la suite et fasse souffrir d'autres soldats du Gondor. 

"Je ne vous laisserai pas prendre cette Cité. Moi vivante cette Cité tiendra." hurla Aurore avant de s'attaquer aux orques, formant un point de lance derrière lequel les soldats se rassemblèrent sans mal, Gandalf ayant lui aussi réussi à vaincre une de ces énormes créatures, un peu d'espoir ou de courage était revenu dans les cœurs des défenseurs de la Cité Blanche. Ils attaquaient de nouveau avec force les serviteurs de l'ennemi, qu'ils soient orques ou les autres créatures à son service et aussi présent.

Aurore ne pouvait faire attention à rien d'autre que les combats qui avaient lieu autour d'elle, ainsi que les ennemis qui accouraient vers elle. Cependant même cela était suffisant pour lui dire qu'ils perdaient du terrain et que rester ici ne serait que de la folie. Ils perdraient plus de vie dans un endroit qui était perdu, s'ils voulaient une chance pour survivre à cette nuit sanglante, ils devaient se replier, défendre les autres cercles dans l'espoir de reprendre le premier plus tard. 

"Repliez vous." elle ordonna. "Prenez les blessés, nous ne laisserons personne derrière nous c'est clair ? Que ceux qui ont encore de la force couvrent la retraite."

"Milady, vous devriez y aller." dit un soldat qui se battait près d'elle, un membre de la garnison de Dol Amroth, un des hommes de son oncle. 

"Non, je resterai autant que possible. Je ne fuirai pas devant ces créatures, pas tant que les autres ne seront pas repliés." répondit fermement Aurore, elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner, pas encore. Même si elle était déjà blessé, ce n'était rien de grave, rien qui lui serait fatal. 

"Aurore, replie toi. Il n'y a plus que ton groupe, les autres sont presque arrivés au second niveau ou ils y sont déjà." appela Gandalf un moment après, revenant vers le groupe qui était en effet resté avec la Dame du Gondor, même si certains étaient épuisés ou blessés, ils refusaient de la laisser. Ceux qui s'étaient repliés, étaient eux aussi plus que près à revenir sur leur pas s'il le fallait, comme l'avait dit Gandalf, elle avait le respect, l'amour et la loyauté du peuple de Minas Tirith et ils le prouvaient bien. 

"Repli." ordonna Aurore en faisant marche arrière, continuant à observer les orques, elle refusait d'être tué pour le moment, encore moins dans le dos.

A son ordre son groupe, bien plus nombreux que prévu, obéit, suivant la femme aux cheveux châtains, dans son repli. Au début marchant à reculons et ensuite en courant vers la porte du second niveau, juste à temps d'ailleurs, le premier niveau était perdu. 

"Renforcez cette porte, barricadez là. Ils ne pourront pas amener leur tête de loup jusque là alors ne leur facilitons pas la tâche." ordonna Aurore en reprenant son souffle. Elle refusait de laisser le désespoir la gagner, même si le premier niveau était perdu ce n'était pas la fin, elle devait y croire, s'y raccrocher, c'était ce qui la faisait tenir. Heureusement grâce aux ordres qu'elle avait donné un peu plus tôt, et le fait que les civils de la Cité étaient aussi prêts à se battre, personne n'était resté coincé au premier niveau, cependant ils étaient loin d'être sauf et malheureusement des orques avaient réussi à pénétrer dans le deuxième cercle de la Cité. 

"Gandalf, Aurore." une voix appela soudain, peu habituée à ce que quelqu'un crie ainsi son prénom, seul sa famille le faisait, et avec Faramir aux maisons de guérison, son oncle à un des remparts et ses cousins en sécurité à Dol Amroth, il n'y avait plus personne sur la liste. 

"Pippin, mais que fais tu ici ?" demanda horrifiée Aurore, elle avait pensé qu'il était dans les niveaux supérieurs, elle ne voulait pas de lui aux premières lignes. 

"Denethor a perdu l'esprit. Il va brûler vif Faramir." dit Pippin en arrivant à leur hauteur, heureusement ils avaient été proche l'un de l'autre. 

"Montez, Aurore toi aussi." dit sèchement Gandalf, la situation était grave. 

"Varon tu es en charge des remparts, Ohtar reste au sol et organise les troupes." dit Aurore en suivant la demande de Gandalf et en montant à son tour sur Gripoil, plaçant Pippin entre elle et le magicien blanc. Ce n'était pas particulièrement confortable mais là elle se moquait bien de son confort, son frère était en grand danger. 

Gripoil ne se plaignit pas de la charge de trois cavaliers, surtout avec un en armure, il se mit simplement à galoper, sentant probablement l'urgence, malheureusement ils avaient à peine atteint le quatrième cercle qu'un obstacle se présentait sur leur chemin. Le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar, le chef des Nazgûls et le bras droit de Sauron. 

"Retournez à l'abîme. Tombez dans le néant qui vous attend, vous et votre maître." dit Gandalf en brandissant son bâton. D'eux tous, dans la Cité, Gandalf avait le plus de chance contre cet adversaire mais il lui avait confié la veille qu'il ne pensait pas avoir la puissance de vraiment affronter les nazgûls, les pousser à la fuite, oui éventuellement mais plus non.

"Ne reconnais-tu pas la mort quand tu la vois vieil homme ?" demanda le Roi-Sorcier. "Ton heure est venue." il déclara en dégainant son épée, cette dernière se recouvrant de flamme et semblait aspirer l'énergie autour d'elle. Brisant le bâton de Gandalf et les faisant tomber à terre par la même occasion. 

Aurore avait été projeté contre le mur par le choc et elle avait du mal à se relever, lui et son monstre volant la terrifiait, comme elle l'avait rarement été auparavant. Que pouvait-elle faire contre eux ? Pippin semblait être également paralyser vu qu'il stoppa sa charge au cri de la créature volante. 

"Tu as échoué. Le monde des hommes va s'effondrer." proclama le Roi-Sorcier en levant un peu plus sa lame. Cependant avant qu'il ne puisse l'abattre une corne se fit entendre. Une corne qui redonna un peu de courage à Aurore, si ce n'est de l'espoir au moins de la foi dans le fait que tout n'était pas perdu. 

"Saroumane n'a pas brisé le Rohan, toi et ton maître vous ne briserez pas le Gondor." elle proclama en se relevant. 

"Ah la Lumière du Gondor." commenta le Roi-Sorcier "Dis moi où vois tu de la lumière dans cette destruction ?" il se moqua tandis que lui et sa créature prenaient leur envol. 

"Hey, l'esclave de Sauron et de sa maudite bague." appela Aurore en montant sur un des remparts, elle avait sorti son arc et était en train d'ajuster son tir. "Le monde des hommes n'est pas fini, loin de là. Ta fin en revanche, ne vient que de commencer."

Elle laissa ensuite sa flèche s'envoler, elle n'avait pas visé le Roi-Sorcier, elle ne pensait pas être capable de le vaincre non mais elle pouvait le ralentir dans l'espoir que quelqu'un en soit capable. Sa flèche toucha sa cible, la tête de la créature ailée qui fut tuée sur le coup et tomba comme une pierre, son cavalier avec elle, au milieu des orques. Elle avait été bien formée, Faramir était le meilleur archer du Gondor et tandis que Boromir lui avait appris l'art de l'épée son second frère lui avait enseigné celui de l'arc. 

Le Nazgûl tomba alors que la charge des Rohirrim commençait, elle ignorait si ça leur donnerait un avantage, de la force ou quoique ce soit d'autre mais c'était déjà un début. 

"Joli tir." reconnut Gandalf, une lueur d'admiration dans le regard. 

"Merci, où Denethor compte-t'il bruler Faramir ?" demanda Aurore en se tournant vers Pippin. 

"Ils ont emprunter un pont à l'ouest de la Citadelle." répondit Pippin. 

"Les maisons des morts." souffla Aurore. "Pressons." 

"Oui ne perdons pas une minute de plus." acquiesça Gandalf en remontant à cheval, Pippin et Aurore suivant son exemple, le hobbit avec un peu d'aide de la part de la femme aux yeux bleus.

Cavalant jusqu'aux Maisons des Morts, ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, l'expression d'Aurore était néanmoins sombre, elle était très inquiète, la vie de Faramir avait déjà été en danger, quelles seraient les conséquences des actions de Denethor sur l'état de son frère ? Ils ne pouvaient pas arriver trop vite à ses yeux, chaque seconde elle craignait d'arriver trop tard, d'arriver alors que le corps de son frère se consumait par les flammes. 

"Cessez cette folie." ordonna Gandalf après que Gripoil ait ouvert les portes de la maison des morts des Intendants. 

Denethor était au centre de la pièce, les bras écartés, sur un bûcher et Aurore pouvait voir que Faramir s'y trouvait également, quatre gardes de la citadelle entourait le bûcher, chacun avec une torche à la main, prêt à y mettre le feu. Agacé, Denethor se retourna, saisisant une torche au passage, son expression sombre concentrée sur Gandalf. 

"Vous pouvez triompher sur un champ de bataille pendant une journée. Mais contre le pouvoir qui s'est élevé à l'Ouest, il n'y a nulle victoire." proclama Denethor avant de jeter la torche sur le bûcher. 

"Faramir non. Si vous voulez mourir à ce point alors mourrez seul, comme le lâche que vous êtes. N'emportez pas Faramir avec vous." cria Aurore tandis que Gandalf faisait à nouveau avancer Gripoil, elle avait été sur le point de descendre pour courir auprès de son frère. 

Armé d'une lance qu'il venait de prendre à un des soldats qui gardait la porte, Gandalf frappa Denethor avec le manche, le faisant tomber hors du bûcher. Sans hésiter une seconde Aurore sauta dans les flammes, suivi par Pippin, à eux deux, ils réussirent à sortir Faramir du bûcher, même si la réception n'avait pas été des plus agréable. Ils tapèrent ensuite sur les vêtements du capitaine du Gondor, essayant d'arrêter les flammes, bien que concentré sur sa tâche, Aurore était aussi très consciente du danger que représentait Denethor. Particulièrement lorsqu'il faisait une crise de rage ou qu'il était contrarié par quelque chose, elle put donc s'interposer avant que l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde, ne puisse toucher Pippin. 

"Vous ne me prendrez pas mon fils." hurla Denethor, ses mains entourant la gorge d'Aurore qui essayait vainement de lui faire lâcher prise. "Finduilas." il murmura ensuite, observant avec des yeux fous Aurore. Tout en lui serrant la nuque, lui coupant la respiration et donc l'étranglant, il s'abaissa vers elle et l'embrassa. Aurore se débattit encore plus mais ses actions la propulsèrent vers les flammes et elle se retrouva coincée entre le bûcher et Denethor. Paralyser, elle était impuissante face à lui, prise dans ses souvenirs d'il y a plusieurs années mais qui étaient toujours extrêmement vifs dans son esprit. Elle avait cependant oublié que contrairement à avant, elle n'était pas seule, en effet Denethor la relâcha après que Pippin lui ait planté son épée, ou plutôt sa dague, dans le bras. Gandalf ayant également vu ce qui se passait, donna un nouveau coup de lance à Denethor, le poussant sur le bûcher mais loin d'Aurore au moins. Tirée par Pippin, Aurore était aux premières loges pour voir les yeux de son frère s'ouvrir. 

"Faramir." elle entendit Denethor dire mais elle s'en moquait, son frère la regardait, il avait les yeux flous, pris par la fièvre, mais il était vivant. 

"Ainsi disparaît Denethor, fils d'Ecthelion." dit Gandalf tandis que Denethor ayant pris feu, courrait hors de la pièce, pour où, Aurore n'en avait rien à faire.

"Conduisez mon frère aux Maisons de Guérison. Immédiatement. Et faites en sorte que si nous survivons à cette bataille, que je n'ai plus jamais à me souvenir de vos actions. Suis-je claire ?" demanda Aurore en se relevant, se tournant vers les gardes de Denethor, les hommes qui étaient restés sans rien faire, aidant même, le fou à se tuer, lui ainsi que Faramir.

"Oui Milady." dirent les six hommes en emportant Faramir. 

"Les cornes des Haradrims." souffla Aurore en entendant sonner à nouveau des cornes, mais celles là n'étaient pas les bienvenues.

"Aurore, ça va ?" demanda Gandalf, la regardant avec attention. 

"Non. Mais ce n'est pas le moment, nous devons retourner avec les soldats. J'ignore quel espoir il y a encore pour cette Cité, mais ce n'est pas en restant ici que ça aidera quiconque, autre que Sauron." déclara Aurore en se tenant la gorge. "Je ne plierai pas devant les orques, devant les trolls, devant les Nazgûls et certainement pas devant les Haradrims et leurs Oliphants." 

 


	11. Aragorn

Depuis combien de temps considérait-il son héritage comme un poids ? Une mission impossible ? Une chose à fuir à tout prix ? Il n'avait jamais souhaité être roi, pas lorsqu'il l'avait appris à sa majorité et certainement pas ensuite. Quel droit avait-il réellement sur le Gondor ? Les habitants du Gondor ne le connaissaient pas, ils ne savaient rien de lui, à part qu'il existait et encore il n'était pas sûr de ce point. Son peuple, les Dunedins, les Rodeurs, avaient foi en lui, en leur Chef et ils voulaient qu'il devienne roi, qu'il clame son héritage, mais Aragorn ne l'avait jamais voulu. Il ne s'en était jamais senti digne. Pourtant il était là, à l'approche d'une bataille qui le conduirait devant la Cité Blanche, devant Minas Tirith et cette fois sous son vrai nom. Après tout il s'était déjà battu pour Minas Tirith et le Gondor, mais c'était il y a longtemps, lorsque l'Intendant Ecthelion était en charge et ça avait été sous le nom de Thorongil. Cette fois tout était différent. Il avait changé depuis bien sûr, les années l'avaient assagi de bien des manières, il était plus prudent et attentif, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt. 

Portant la main à sa ceinture, Aragorn soupira, la bourse de Boromir ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la mort de son compagnon d'arme, depuis le moment où il avait juré qu'il ferait tout pour protéger la Cité Blanche ainsi que la famille du fils aîné de l'Intendant. Depuis le moment où Boromir lui avait dit qu'il le considérait bel et bien comme son roi. 

Dire que leur rencontre s'était bien passée serait un mensonge, Boromir après avoir appris la réelle identité d'Aragorn avait été distant, méfiant et même critique, disant ouvertement au conseil que le Gondor n'avait pas besoin d'un roi. Ca avait été exactement ainsi qu'Aragorn avait imaginé la réaction du peuple du Gondor, après tout les gens étaient dirigés par l'Intendant Souverain et sa famille, pourquoi voudraient-ils d'un étranger sur le trône ? Pourquoi l'Intendant Souverain s'inclinerait-il devant lui ? 

La réponse était simple pourtant elle n'était pas juste aux yeux d'Aragorn, sa lignée. Tout dépendait de sa lignée, de son sang. Cela même alors que Sauron existait toujours à cause de sa lignée, à cause d'Isildur qui n'avait pas détruit l'anneau unique lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion. C'était en partie pour faire pénitence des actions de son ancêtre qu'Aragorn avait juré sa loyauté et sa protection à Frodon, il ne pouvait pas porter lui même ce fardeau, il ne s'en sentait pas capable, craignant d'être bien trop faible pour une telle tâche, mais il pouvait protéger le jeune hobbit. 

Cependant il ne pouvait plus protéger Frodon, il l'avait fait pendant plusieurs semaines, et il l'aurait volontiers fait plus longtemps, mais Frodon avait pris la décision nécessaire. Celle qui était difficile mais correcte. Continuer seul, afin de ne pas prendre le risque qu'un membre de la Communauté ne l'attaque. Aragorn n'avait pas pu protester ce fait, l'anneau était tentant et extrêmement dangereux, comme il l'avait prouvé en manipulant et brisant Boromir. Il avait donc laissé le jeune hobbit partir, une partie de lui se maudissant au passage parce que Frodon portait un poids bien trop lourd et qu'il s'aventurait en Mordor, alors qu'il ne savait pas vraiment se défendre et que le poids n'y serait que plus lourd encore. Certes il n'était pas seul vu que Sam était parti avec lui, mais ce n'était qu'une maigre consolation, après tout Sam avait beaucoup de qualités et de capacités, mais il n'était pas un combattant pour autant, il ne connaissait pas non plus le chemin pour se rendre jusqu'à la Montagne du Destin. Il n'avait pas non plus la moindre tentation vis à vis de l'anneau et c'était peut-être ça le principal, Aragorn ne savait plus, il était un peu perdu. 

Les paroles de Gandalf avant qu'il ne quitte Edoras pour Minas Tirith avec Pippin n'aidaient pas non plus, il avait été si mystérieux, que devait-il comprendre de ça ? Il se rappelait tellement cette réunion au petit jour, après que Pippin ait osé regarder dans le Palentir.

 

_"Ce que Pippin a vu dans le Palentir n'est qu'un aperçu des plans de notre ennemi. Sauron s'apprête à attaquer la cité de Minas Tirith. Sa défaite au Gouffre de Helm lui a montré une chose, l'héritier d'Elendil approche. Les hommes ne sont pas aussi faibles qu'il le supposait. Ils ont encore de la bravoure et assez de force pour le défier. Sauron craint cela. Les actions du Gondor, d'Aurore l'inquiète également, j'ignore s'il a conscience de qui a envoyé de l'aide au Rohan. Mais il ne prendra pas le risque de voir les peuples de la Terre du Milieu s'unir sous une seule bannière. Il rasera Minas Tirith jusqu'à la dernière pierre plutôt que de voir le retour d'un roi sur le trône. Si les feux d'alarmes du Gondor sont allumés alors le Rohan doit se tenir prêt à entrer en guerre." dit Gandalf, le visage sérieux._

_"Qu'est ce qui vous dit que Denethor demandera de l'aide ? Alors qu'il n'était pas prêt à en envoyer ? Sans sa fille, jamais le Gondor ne serait venu aider mon peuple." pointa Theoden qui était toujours amer quand à l'abandon de l'Intendant Souverain du Gondor._

_"Je vais y aller." proposa Aragorn qui voulait défendre la Cité Blanche plus que tout._

_"Non." objecta immédiatement Gandalf._

_"Ils doivent être prévenus." protesta Aragorn._

_"Ils le seront." affirma Gandalf. "Vous rentrerez à Minas Tirith par une autre route. Une route sur laquelle l'ennemi ne vous attendra pas."_

 

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis le départ de Gandalf et de Pippin pour le Gondor, les feux d'alarmes avaient en effet été allumé, mais aucune route n'était évidente aux yeux d'Aragorn, à part celle des Rohirims. Mais le moment n'était pas à réfléchir encore et encore à ce problème, à ses craintes, Théoden souhaitait le voir. Il entra donc dans la tente uniquement pour s'arrêter surpris, Théoden n'était pas seul, quelqu'un qui dissimulait son visage était avec lui. 

"Je vais vous laisser." dit Théoden, laissant sa tente sans un mot de plus, mais son visage était grave. 

"Seigneur Elrond." s'inclina Aragorn une fois que l'elfe eut enlevé sa cape.

"Tu m'appelais différemment autre fois, j'étais _Ada_ pour toi." pointa Elrond en l'observant avec attention. 

"C'était il y a longtemps." répondit incertain Aragorn, sa relation avec le seigneur Elfe avait détérioré au fil des années, il continuait à l'aimer comme un père, c'était vrai, mais il ne le montrait plus. Alors qu'il était encore jeune, lors d'une visite dans les bois de la Lothlorien, il avait posé les yeux sur Arwen, la fille d'Elrond, et il avait été envouté, fasciné par elle. Il lui avait donné son cœur. Un fait qui n'avait pas été apprécié par Elrond qui avait craint qu'Arwen ne choisisse d'abandonner son immortalité elfique pour devenir humaine afin d'être avec Aragorn qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Il avait continué à penser à Arwen au fil des années et pendant longtemps avait été certains qu'il avait réellement perdu son cœur pour elle, qu'il l'aimait autant que son père aimait sa mère, mais il avait su avant le départ de la Communauté la vérité. 

Il n'avait pas souvent vu Arwen au fil des années, trois fois en tout, mais ça avait été suffisant pour lui, cependant elle lui avait dit avant qu'il ne parte que si elle tenait beaucoup à lui, qu'elle l'aimait même, ce n'était pas comme il le méritait, et certainement pas assez pour abandonner son désir de prendre la mer. Elle avait dit qu'elle tenait à lui comme un ami très cher mais rien de plus et ces paroles, ça avait été exactement ce dont il avait eu besoin pour lever le voile d'une certaine manière. Parce que ça ne lui avait pas brisé le cœur, et ça aurait le cas, il en était certain s'il l'avait aimé comme il le croyait. A la place, il avait été un peu triste mais rien de plus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait choisi de faire Arwen, si elle avait pris la mer avec son peuple où si elle était restée avec son père, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il espérait avoir la chance de lui dire au revoir mais sinon il l'accepterait. Cependant tout cela n'expliquait pas la présence d'Elrond ou ses paroles.

"Oui, par ma faute." acquiesça Elrond. 

"Mes excuses mais que faîtes vous ici ?" demanda Aragorn qui ne savait pas comment réagir. 

"Arwen, Elladan et Elrohir m'ont pointé souvent au cours des années qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour la Terre du Milieu. Mithrandir a fait de même. Cependant même lorsqu'on organisait le départ du Porteur de l'Anneau et de la Communauté, je n'avais que peu d'espoir. Que ce soit en cette quête, en une victoire éventuelle contre Sauron ou encore dans les hommes. Mes pas m'ont porté dans la direction de la statue de Girlraen, ta mère bien sûr mais aussi mon amie. Une amie a qui j'ai promis sur son lit de mort que je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour assurer ta sécurité, quelque soit le chemin que tu prenais tant que c'était contre Sauron, et ton bonheur et je n'ai pas tenu ma parole. 

J'ai senti, et Galadriel me l'a confirmé, qu'il existait un possible futur entre Arwen et toi, et je n'ai pas pensé que le futur changeait, que ce n'était qu'une possibilité. Je n'ai vu que la mort de ma fille, la séparation et ça m'a terrifié, je ne voulais pas de ce destin pour Arwen et j'ai donc choisi de tout faire pour vous séparer, en étant également distant envers toi voire même dur. Je m'en excuse. Tu es mon fils autant qu'Elrohir et Elladan et je ne me suis pas comporté comme un père envers toi. Pardonne moi." dit Elrond, son attitude était sincère, il s'en voulait vraiment et ayant compris, du moins il en avait eu une idée, les raisons derrière l'attitude de celui qu'il considérait toujours comme un père, Aragorn ne pouvait le blâmer. Il ignorait s'il aurait un jour la chance d'avoir une famille, après tout leurs chances de succès face à Sauron étaient assez minces et même là il ne pouvait pas être sûr de survivre. Il ignorait aussi s'il pourrait se marier par amour et non par devoir dans le cas où il pouvait être le roi du Gondor, mais il savait que s'il avait la chance d'avoir des enfants. La chance d'avoir une fille, alors il ferait vivre un enfer à celui qui chercherait à obtenir le cœur de sa fille. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Elrond pour avoir agi ainsi, pas alors que la situation était grave à ce point, pas alors que le sacrifice d'Arwen serait à ce point important. 

"Il n'y a rien à pardonner." il choisit donc de dire, pensant chaque mot.

"Je ne suis pas venu simplement pour m'excuser, même si je suis honoré et soulagé que tu me pardonnes ainsi." dit Elrond avec un semblant de sourire.

"Qu'est ce qui vous conduit ici alors ?" demanda Aragorn qui ne savait pas de quelle manière traiter Elrond à présent.

"L'ombre est sur nous Aragorn. La fin est proche." dit Elrond, son sourire disparaissant avec ses paroles.

"Ce ne sera pas notre fin, mais celle de Sauron." il rétorqua avec passion et détermination.

"La guerre vous attend mais pas la victoire." nia Elrond, le visage inquiet. "Les armées de Sauron marchent sur Minas Tirith, ça vous le savez, mais en secret il envoie d'autres forces qui attaqueront par le fleuve. Une flotte de bateaux pirates venant tout droit du Sud. Ils sauront dans la Cité dans deux jours. Vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux. Vous avez grand besoin d'homme."

"Il n'y en a pas." rétorqua Aragorn qui était encore plus inquiet par la nouvelle, la situation était déjà grave et presque désespérée avant mais savoir pour cette nouvelle menace... A nouveau sa main se porta à la bourse à sa ceinture.

"Je ne suis pas venu seul. Les Dunedains sont venus avec moi, menés par Halbarad et accompagné par Elrohir et Elladan." dit Elrond. "Mais même avec eux la victoire ne sera pas assurée, loin de là même, vous aurez toujours besoin de plus d'homme. Et il y en a. Il y a ceux qui demeurent dans la montagne."

"Des meurtriers. Des traitres. Vous les enrôleriez pour se battre ? Ils ne croient en rien. Ils n'obéissent à personne." protesta Aragorn, qui s'était retourné vers Elrond lorsqu'il avait parlé des fantômes, des maudits, au lieu d'aller voir ses hommes à lui, ses camarades, ses frères de combat.

"Ils obéiront au Roi du Gondor." répondit Elrond en montrant ses mains, sortant une épée dans son foureau de sous sa cape. S'attirant un regard surpris d'Aragorn qui jamais n'aurait cru voir une telle épée ici, néanmoins pourquoi l'avoir amené. Narsil était brisée. "Anduril, la flamme de l'Ouest, forgée avec les fragments de Narsil."

Aragorn regarda la lame, figé, c'était réel, il allait à Minas Tirith avec la bague prouvant son identité comme le descendant d'Elendil, le descendant des rois et la lame qui avait été brisé par Sauron mais qui avait quand même servi à le vaincre, bien qu'uniquement temporairement, le privant d'un corps. Il hésita avant de s'en saisir, la prendre serait accepter définitivement son rôle, son titre, ses responsabilités... Néanmoins il avait changé depuis le début de cette quête, depuis son départ d'Imladris avec la Communauté, être confronté au choix d'Isildur, prendre ou laisser l'anneau partir avait eu son rôle également, il avait eu la force de dénier son pouvoir. Mais aussi s'entendre appeler roi par Boromir, un homme qui n'avait pas voulu du retour du roi, qui n'avait pas eu foi ou confiance en lui, mais un homme qui avait par la suite choisi de le suivre, qui était mort en le disant. Cela avait changé quelque chose en lui et à présent s'il doutait encore, il était prêt à faire face, surtout si ça voulait dire augmenter les chances de Minas Tirith et du Gondor, il leva les mains pour prendre l'épée dans ses mains.

"Sauron n'aura pas oublié l'épée d'Elendil." dit Aragorn en posant doucement sa paume sur la garde de l'épée, avant de la sortir de son fourreau. "La lame qui fut brisée doit retourner à Minas Tirith."

"L'homme qui peut exercer le pouvoir de cette épée, peut rassembler une armée plus meurtrière que celles qui ont foulé cette terre." pressa Elrond, il était inquiet pour la terre du milieu dans son ensemble bien sûr, mais aussi pour ses trois fils, ses jumeaux et Aragorn. "Oublie le rodeur, deviens ce que tu devais être. Prends la route de Dimholt." voyant que Aragorn hésitait encore sur la marche à prendre il insista une fois de plus. " _Je donne de l'espoir aux hommes."_

 _"Je n'en garde point pour moi-même."_ finit Aragorn, une phrase que sa mère avait dit à la fin de sa vie surtout, une phrase gravée sur sa tombe. Une phrase d'autant plus symbolique que le nom qu'elle avait choisi pour lui alors qu'il était enfant et résidant dans la cité elfique, était Estel, qui signifiait espoir.

"Soit prudent mon fils." dit Elrond en l'embrassant sur le front avant de partir.

* * *

Qu'est ce que sont ces créatures étranges ?" demanda Pippin en rejoignant Aurore qui regardait au dessus des remparts, les poings serrés. 

"Des Oliphants. Les Haradrims sont donc venus." dit Aurore d'un ton sombre. 

"Qu'allons nous faire ?" demanda Pippin.

"Aux catapultes, aidez les Rohirrims." hurla Aurore. "Visez les tentes sur les Oliphants." 

"Nous devons récupérer le premier niveau. Rejoignons les hommes." elle continua d'une voix plus discrète à  ses deux compagnons du moment. Son expression était sombre et elle n'avait plus guère d'espoir mais elle n'allait pas rester là sans rien faire à regarder leurs alliés se faire massacrer pour autant. 

Sans attendre de voir si Gandalf et Pippin la suivaient elle descendit, utilisant cette fois la grande rue afin de se faire voir par les soldats et les civils, s'ils voyaient qu'elle se battait encore alors peut-être que ça ferait une différence pour eux. Elle l'ignorait mais c'était le mieux qu'elle puisse faire. 

"Milady, vous ne devriez pas être là." pressa un soldat en la voyant.

"Allez vous mettre à l'abri Milady." pressa un autre.

"Non, je suis avec vous point." dit Aurore d'un ton ferme, coupant les autres soldats qui avaient dit des choses similaires. "Quoiqu'il arrive nous sommes dans ce cauchemar ensemble."

 

"Je ne croyais pas que ça finirait de cette manière." dit Pippin qui était resté proche d'elle tandis qu'elle se tenait ferme près de la porte qui était assailli à présent par leurs ennemis. Elle aurait voulu que le jeune hobbit soit loin, très loin d'ici, si sa compagnie avait été un réel réconfort pour elle, elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'il soit dans un tel danger non plus. Un ton aussi défait n'aurait jamais du sortir de sa bouche, il était fait pour le rire, la plaisanterie, pas toutes ces horreurs. Cependant sans lui... elle n'osait penser à ce qui serait arrivé à Faramir, ou à elle même bien que ça ait moins d'importance à ses yeux.

"Finir ?" demanda Gandalf d'une voix lointaine, sage même. "Non le voyage ne s'achève pas ici. La mort n'est qu'un autre chemin, qu'il nous faut tous prendre. Le rideau de pluie grisâtre de ce monde s'ouvrira et tout sera brillant comme l'argent. Alors vous les verrez..."

"Quoi Gandalf ? Voir quoi ?" questionna Pippin.

"Les rivages blancs, et au delà, la lointaine contrée verdoyante sous un fugace lever de soleil." finit Gandalf, le ton toujours lointain mais ses paroles étaient réconfortantes.

"Alors,... ça ne va pas si mal." dit Pippin, le ton un peu moins triste. 

"Non. Non en effet." acquiesça Gandalf. 

"Mais ces rivages sont loin encore, du moins espérons le. Nous sommes ensemble dans un but peut-être vain mais néanmoins réel, celui de protéger les habitants de cette Cité. De résister à Sauron. Nous avons tenu toute la nuit, le matin nous a apporté les Rohirrims. Mais même sans ça, le temps nous a appris beaucoup de chose, mais l'une d'entre elle c'est que dans les cas les plus désespérés, tout les êtres se découvrent des forces jusque là insoupçonnées pour protéger ceux qu'ils aiment. La situation me semble être dans ce cas là." dit Aurore, le ton calme. "Êtes vous avec moi ?"

"Oui !!" hurlèrent tout les soldats près d'elle. 

"Alors préparez vous, après le prochain coup écartez vous des portes, elles ne tiendront plus alors autant les laisser s'ouvrir lorsqu'on le choisit plutôt qu'eux. Que ceux avec les lances se reculent, mettez vous en hauteur aussi, prenons les embuscade." ordonna Aurore, touchée par le support des soldats, mais ne le montrant pas, elle était entièrement concentrée sur l'attaque qui allait arriver.

Cependant si elle avait été préparé pour la rapidité des orques, ce n'était rien comparé à celle de ce qui semblait être un troll ou une créature similaire. Elle ne savait pas si cette créature avait eu un lien particulier avec celle qu'elle avait tué un peu plus tôt, néanmoins elle était clairement visée vu qu'elle fut attaquée de suite. Cette créature ignora tout les soldats sur son chemin pour frapper Aurore, qui évita de justesse le premier coup mais fut impuissante contre le deuxième qui la propulsa violemment contre un mur. 

La créature pas satisfaite continua son avancée vers elle, bien qu'elle était à terre, mais poussant un rugissement de colère et de désespoir, les soldats du Gondor qui étaient restés plus ou moins figés et impuissants alors que leur Lady était attaquée ainsi, se jetèrent sur la créature, protégeant Aurore de leurs vies si nécessaire. Achevant assez rapidement la créature en question ils se tournèrent ensuite vers les orques, Aurore se joignant à eux, s'étant reprise même si elle était toujours un peu sonnée et qu'elle commençait à fatiguer et à sentir plus qu'un peu ses blessures. Déterminés, bien qu'épuisés, tous les soldats du Gondor, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de civils, se battaient férocement avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Une sorte de brume verte était dans la Cité et plus près ils pouvaient distinguer des formes, c'était des fantômes. 

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda Pippin regardant affolé les fantômes. "Des alliés de Sauron ?" 

"Non, c'est l'armée des morts de Dimholt." réfuta Gandalf.

"L'armée qu'un seul homme peut mener." dit doucement Aurore, qui connaissait l'histoire du Gondor ainsi que les légendes de son pays.

"Qui donc ?" demanda Pippin, innocent. 

"Le roi." répondit Gandalf en regardant attentivement Aurore qui ne laissait paraître aucune émotion. Des trois enfants de Denethor, elle était celle sur qui il était le plus incertain quand au retour du roi, Boromir avait été contre pendant longtemps, Faramir pour, mais elle, elle n'avait jamais rien dit de clair, de précis sur son opinion. Pourtant il avait besoin de savoir, sa position, son attitude, tout cela influencerait grandement les habitants de Minas Tirith au minimum, et le reste du Gondor, quand à leur attitude vis à vis du roi. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Faciliterait-elle l'arrivée d'Aragorn, ou au contraire s'opposerait-elle à lui de la manière discrète qu'elle avait maitrisé à la perfection au fil des années ? 


	12. Chapter 12

_Tu ne dois pas flancher. Tu ne dois pas leur montrer ta peur ou ton incertitude._

Combien de fois, combien de temps allait-elle encore devoir se répéter ce mantra ? Un mantra que lui avait inculqué Denethor, une chose qu'elle avait considéré utile et même nécessaire de retenir.

Aurore savait mieux que beaucoup à quel point porter un masque était important, mais en porter un avait rarement été aussi difficile. Elle était épuisée, son corps était meurtri et endolori, elle avait besoin de soin, elle se sentait horriblement coupable pour les morts inutiles lors de la charge qui avait été ordonné par Denethor, ainsi que par le fait qu'elle aurait du réagir plus vite, ne pas se laisser submergé par le chagrin comme elle l'avait fait. Comment les gens pouvaient la respecter ? S'incliner devant elle ? La regarder avec tant de respect et d'admiration alors qu'elle était responsable de tant ? Alors qu'elle aurait du convaincre Faramir de ne pas faire une charge pareille, ces soldats étaient morts à cause de son impuissance. Mais elle ne pouvait pas penser à ça, pas si elle voulait garder une semblance de contrôle sur elle même, elle sortait pour voir ceux qui les avaient sauvé, les Rohirrims bien sûr mais aussi pour rencontrer le roi. Quelle était la marche à suivre dans cette situation ? Quel genre d'homme était-il ? 

Etait-elle supposée accueillir d'une manière particulière l'armée de fantôme ? Comment parlait-on avec un fantôme ? Les habitants de la Cité seraient-ils en sécurité vis à vis des fantômes ? Comment pouvait-on lutter contre un fantôme ? Et elle n'aurait jamais cru devoir se demander ce genre de chose, c'était supposé être une simple légende, rien de plus mais apparemment le temps des légendes était arrivé vu que le roi revenait en Gondor avec une armée de fantôme. Et elle ne pouvait pas montrer son inquiétude vu que les soldats l'observaient et ajustaient leurs comportement au sien, pas la peine de provoquer une panique dans la Cité, c'était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin. 

Varon et Ohtar étaient à nouveau près d'elle et si elle avait noté leurs blessures, particulièrement la blessure à la jambe d'Ohtar, elle s'était résignée au fait qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas, même pour être soigné. Elle allait devoir se rendre aux Maisons de Guérisons pour voir Faramir déjà mais aussi pour elle même, dire que son corps était endolori était un euphémisme, elle avait été blessé à plusieurs reprises au cours des combats et certaines de ses blessures avaient besoin d'être traitées. Ses deux gardes n'avaient rien dit, ils n'avaient pas critiqué le fait qu'elle les avait envoyé loin d'elle tandis qu'elle était en danger, cependant elle savait qu'elle en entendrait parler dès qu'ils auraient un moment seuls. Ils étaient tendus et elle savait très bien qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas seule pendant un long moment, les expressions sur leurs visages lorsqu'ils avaient vu la marque autour de sa nuque avaient été sombre, et elle était sûre que Denethor avait de la chance d'être mort parce qu'elle avait le sentiment qu'ils l'auraient tué. Ordre ou pas ordre. 

Ils allaient donc avoir besoin de soins et de préférence rapidement vu qu'elle allait devoir être active, et donc eux aussi, alors mieux valait éviter d'aggraver les blessures. Avant cela elle avait des obligations à gérer, y compris sortir de la cité pour rencontrer le roi, Pippin et Gandalf étaient avec eux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour voir l'inquiétude sur le visage de Mithrandir, il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir, c'était peut-être un peu méchant de ne pas lui dire, mais si elle avait beaucoup de respect envers lui, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle appréciait la situation. C'était normalement lui qui avait toutes les cartes, ou presque, et qui donnait des informations à son bon vouloir. Elle appréciait donc le retournement de situation, et vu qu'elle avait parlé de ses projets devant Pippin, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Ou alors le jeune hobbit ne s'en était pas rendu compte, elle ne le connaissait pas encore assez pour être sûre, et ce n'était pas le moment pour le déterminer, il y avait beaucoup à faire en cette heure sombre. La situation aurait pu être bien pire sans l'intervention des Rohirrims et des fantômes, mais il y avait quand même beaucoup de pertes et énormément de blessés rien que dans la Cité, elle n'imaginait pas ce que c'était pour les soldats du Rohan qui avaient du affronter les Oliphants guidés par les Haradrims. 

C'était étrange après les bruits des combats, les hurlements de rage, les cris de douleur, les bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquaient, ce silence.... C'était glacial même, un silence de mort et c'était plutôt logique vu qu'elle était en train de regarder des fantômes.

"Libérez-nous." demanda d'une voix grave un fantôme qui semblait être en charge, si ce qu'elle voyait de son armure était quelque indication. Il se tenait en avant de son armée, devant un nain, des elfes et des hommes qui étaient respectueusement à un pas ou plus, derrière un homme aux cheveux mi-longs noirs et elle était presque sûre qu'il s'agissait d'Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, donc le roi.

"Mauvaise idée." dit le nain Gimli, c'était le nom que Pippin avait utilisé pour parler de lui. "Très pratique ces aides de camps. Même s'ils sont morts."

"Vous nous avez donné votre parole." dit le fantôme, avec de la colère dans la voix.

"Je considère votre serment accompli." dit l'homme, dit le roi, après un instant de silence, respectant apparemment la parole donnée à des traîtres et cela même s'ils auraient pu être extrêmement utile pour la guerre. "Allez. Soyez en paix."

L'expression sur le visage du chef des fantômes, mais aussi sur ceux des autres, se fit calme, apaisée, visiblement ils attendaient cela depuis longtemps, le repos accordé aux morts. Et après un bref moment, il n'y eut plus la moindre trace de l'armée des fantômes, l'air se fit plus agréable, et Aurore dut retenir un soupir de soulagement vu que un certain nombre de problèmes disparaissaient avec eux. Après il y avait encore une grande pile donc tout n'était pas fini, loin de là même. Cependant c'était un énorme souci en moins. Quoiqu'un coin de son esprit était intrigué par les émotions qu'éprouvaient les fantômes, à quel point était-ce réel ? A quel point ressentaient-ils les émotions ? Qu'est ce que l'attente leur avait fait vivre ? A quel point avaient-ils soufferts pour leur trahison ? Néanmoins ce n'était pas le moment pour penser à de telles choses, elle devait faire face au roi, l'homme s'était en effet retourné vers eux, lui ainsi que les autres d'ailleurs, Mithrandir inclina la tête devant le roi avant que ce dernier ne l'observe elle. Elle était loin d'être au meilleur de sa forme et elle n'était pas vraiment présentable, elle sentait d'ailleurs que le bleu causé par le coup de Denethor avant tout ce désastre était bien visible et elle ignorait ce qu'il en était des traces de main autour de sa gorge. Sans compter bien sur le sang d'orque sur sa tenue, ou encore du sang des soldats qui avaient été blessé près d'elle, certain qu'elle avait aidé à transporter en sécurité, ou la poussière sur son visage. On était très loin de l'image qu'elle donnait d'elle habituellement, mais elle n'hésita pas à croiser le regard de l'héritier au trône du Gondor, avant de faire la révérence.

"La maison des Intendants est heureuse de rendre les pleins pouvoirs au roi et de vous voir de retour au Gondor, Sire." elle dit en s'inclinant.

"J'apprécie mais relevez-vous s'il vous plait, le moment n'est pas encore venu, je ne souhaite pas que mon retour soit connu." dit Aragorn en s'approchant d'elle et du reste de son groupe, Varon et Ohtar s'étant également incliné. 

Aurore haussa un sourcil tout en se redressant, pourquoi attendre ? Pourquoi avait-il attendu autant de temps avant de revenir prendre sa place ? Elle avait bien des questions à poser mais ce n'était pas sa place et puis ce n'était pas non plus le moment, il y avait eu tant de morts, tant de blessés... Dans la Cité mais aussi au dehors, elle voyait bien des corps autour d'elle, des cavaliers comme leurs montures et ce n'était pas simplement les Rohirrims. Elle n'avait aucune pitié pour les orques, loin de là même, néanmoins il y avait aussi des mercenaires du Sud, des gens qui faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres, comme les soldats du Gondor quoiqu'ils ne servaient définitivement pas le même chef.

"Comme vous le souhaitez." elle acquiesça doucement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi c'était vrai, elle ne comprenait pas ses raisons mais il était le roi. Elle n'avait pas encore de respect pour lui, même si elle lui était reconnaissante pour son intervention, pour avoir sauver la Cité Blanche, elle ne le connaissait pas. Il était un étranger pour elle et elle n'avait pas de beaucoup bonnes expériences avec les hommes en position de pouvoir, après selon Gandalf et Pippin, il n'avait rien à voir avec Denethor. Mais Gandalf n'avait aussi rien su au sujet des actions de Denethor, pensant simplement qu'il était un idiot ou autre chose du genre, les gens portaient des masques, plus ou moins bien selon les personnes. Tout le monde pouvait se tromper, cependant il y avait quelque chose qui était en faveur de cet homme. Un homme que Boromir avait choisi de suivre, à qui son frère avait choisi d'être loyal. Certes il avait fait confiance à Denethor, il avait éprouvé du respect pour lui, cependant Boromir avait tout fait pour la protéger, elle tout comme Faramir, et au cours des années il avait même servi de bouclier entre leur père et eux. Peut-être qu'il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas...

"Aurore." appela soudain son oncle qui arrivait en courant vers elle, des soldats derrière elle. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il étaient vivant et qu'il n'était pas blessé, en tout cas pas gravement. Elle avait bien sûr fait de son mieux pour se renseigner avant de quitter la Cité sur le sort de son oncle, et un soldat lui avait dit qu'il avait croisé le Prince Imrahil et qu'il allait bien mais c'était différent de s'en assurer de ses propres yeux. De pouvoir le faire. "Tu vas bien ?" il demanda dès qu'il arriva à son niveau, ses yeux l'observant avec attention, notant le sang et sa posture, elle le dissimulait bien. Trop bien d'ailleurs, ce qui le poussa à froncer les sourcils, un soupçon qui s'accentuait d'heure en heure dans son esprit, elle ne devrait pas être habituée à se déplacer alors qu'elle était blessée, à se tenir droite quand elle avait une blessure à la cuisse au moins.

 "Je vais bien." elle assura avec un semblant de sourire, acceptant l'embrasse que son oncle lui donna, elle était loin d'être à l'aise avec ce contact mais elle était quand même heureuse de voir qu'il allait bien. 

Cependant même si elle était ravie de voir son oncle, elle ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps à l'écart, pas parce que sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue, mais parce qu'il avait amené avec lui des capitaines et des soldats du Gondor et ça voulait donc dire qu'elle devait prendre les choses en main, fin de la pause. Si on pouvait appeler ça une pause en premier lieu. Certes elle connaissait assez bien les différents capitaines et lieutenants du Gondor, parce que la plupart étaient proches de ses frères mais en plus en tant que seule femme de la maison de l'Intendant, elle était aussi l'hôtesse, celle en charge d'organiser tout pour les banquets ou les simples repas et donc elle avait du savoir ce qu'ils aimaient ou non, avec qui ils s'entendaient ou non... Après tout ce genre de chose devait se passer aussi bien que possible et il fallait éviter les disputes, ou en tout cas les limiter vu que lorsqu'il y avait un peu trop d'alcool, les gens s'emportaient plus aisément. 

"Que voulez-vous faire pour les survivants Milady ?" questionna le capitaine Bergeon qui avait observé un peu curieusement le groupe entourant la Lumière du Gondor, particulièrement Aragorn qu'il reconnaissait. Pour l'avoir déjà rencontré bien sûr, lorsqu'il était allé le Rohan mais plus simplement parce qu'il savait qui il était, alias le roi légitime. Un homme qui avait gagné son respect à la bataille du gouffre de Helm, et qui venait de sauver Minas Tirith avec son arrivée, la sienne et celle de l'armée de fantôme. Cependant Bergeon ne le connaissait pas plus que ça, c'était un homme respectable apparemment mais avait-il ce qu'il fallait pour être roi ? En plus il était loyal et il avait donné sa loyauté à la famille de l'Intendant, particulièrement à Aurore qui les représentait pour le moment, donc il la suivrait jusqu'à nouvel ordre. 

"Les Maisons de Guérisons sont vastes et il y a des bâtiments autour pour si jamais il y a trop de blessés, les Rohirrims sont les bienvenus pour utiliser nos ressources s'ils le désirent, c'est le moins que nous puissions faire." dit Aurore, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard du roi, c'était un peu gênant de donner des ordres aux capitaines et aux soldats, devant lui. C'était supposé être son rôle, mais il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas que son retour soit connu, pourquoi ? Etait-ce un test ? Cherchait-il à la juger ? 

"Et pour les Haradrims ?" demanda un autre capitaine du Gondor, s'inclinant devant elle avec respect.

"Des prisonniers à part s'ils attaquent." dit Aurore après un bref instant de réflexion. 

"Milady, êtes-vous sûre ?" il demanda de suite.

"Je suis sûre qu'il y a eu bien trop de morts sans que nous en rajoutions d'avantage si nous en avons le choix." elle répondit, son regard se tournant vers la Cité Blanche avant de balayer les Champs du Pelennor. Tant de morts, tant de blessés, tant de souffrance, c'était assez, c'était même bien trop.

"Bien Milady." il céda sans protester, les autres s'inclinant également, elle était en train de réfléchir à quoi faire ensuite. Elle n'était pas en charge de ce genre de chose normalement, faire en sorte qu'il y ait des vivres, qu'il y ait à boire, qu'il y ait des bandages et autre après les combats oui, être là pour les familles oui encore, mais tout cela, c'était le rôle de ses frères. 

"Milady." quelqu'un appela, lui offrant une distraction, mais ce n'était pas une bonne distraction, pas alors qu'elle reconnaissait les deux soldats qui courraient vers elle. Deux soldats qui avaient appartenu à la garde personnelle de Denethor et qui avait été présent lorsque cet homme avait essayé de tuer Faramir et de se tuer en même temps. Elle leur avait ordonné de ramener Faramir aux Maisons de Guérisons, de se faire oublier et d'aider autant que possible, si ce n'était pas au front, au moins en protégeant les guérisseurs ou en les aidant. 

"Qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici ?" demanda Gandalf d'un ton agacé, visiblement il les reconnaissait également et il n'était pas heureux de les voir, un coup d'œil vers Pippin l'assura que c'était un sentiment partagé par le hobbit, quoique ce dernier resta silencieux. 

"Pardonnez-nous mais Milady, vous devez vous rendre aux Maisons de Guérison." dit un des deux soldats après qu'ils se soient tous les deux agenouillés devant elle, les têtes baissées et ils ne bougeaient pas. Elle sentit une boule se former dans son ventre, c'était très mauvais signe, ils ne l'approcheraient pas à part si c'était extrêmement sérieux et s'ils se sentaient responsables d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle n'était pas crainte comme Denethor avait été, ou comme les colères de Boromir étaient redoutées. Cependant elle était quand même respecté et les gens savaient qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse lorsqu'elle était poussée, de la même manière que Faramir, quoiqu'elle mettait plus de temps à pardonner que Faramir qui avait un tempérament plus doux, enfin après ça dépendait. Parce que lorsqu'elle était concernée, ses deux frères étaient dangereux, et le meilleur moyen de la pousser à bout était ses frères. 

Après avoir obéi de la sorte à Denethor, après avoir mis en danger Faramir et elle même, quoiqu'elle était bien plus concernée par son frère, ils auraient du l'éviter à l'extrême, le fait qu'ils étaient là était donc d'autant plus inquiétant. Elle avait vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment, un poids sur la poitrine, similaire à celui qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Boromir était parti pour Fondcombe, une mission d'où il n'était pas rentré, une mission d'où il ne rentrerait jamais. Elle sentit ses mains se fermer en deux poings, luttant pour ne pas trembler ou pâlir, la condition de Faramir était sérieuse et ce petit moment passé au dessus d'un bûcher n'avait sans aucun doute pas arrangé les choses mais sûrement ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre après tout ça, pas maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas survivre à cette bataille uniquement pour enterrer son frère.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" elle demanda, sa voix posée malgré la tempête qui semblait régner dans son esprit. Mais c'était loin d'être la première fois où elle avait du faire bonne figure alors qu'elle voulait simplement s'effondrer, quoiqu'elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi briser par le passé, même lorsque Denethor avait été son visiteur nocturne et qu'elle s'était glacée et au cœur des ténèbres.

"C'est l'Intendant Souverain,  Idril vous dit que vous devez venir vite, elle ignore combien de temps il lui reste." dit un des soldats, elle ignorait lequel, elle avait fermé les yeux pour contrôler sa réaction. C'était la confirmation de ses pires craintes, de son pire cauchemar et elle se sentait faiblir, jamais, même aux pires moments passés en compagnie de Denethor, elle n'avait autant souhaité avoir Boromir près d'elle. D'avoir sa présence réconfortante, ses bras autour d'elle tandis qu'il lui assurait qu'elle allait bien, que tout irait bien. Depuis son départ, elle avait souhaité son retour, sa présence dans la Cité bien souvent, presque tout les jours même, mais jamais avec autant de ferveur mais il ne reviendrait pas et à présent elle allait aussi perdre Faramir. Elle devait lutter de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait pour ne pas s'effondrer, comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'elle avait vu les cavaliers tomber les uns après les autres face aux flèches des orques, il y a une journée à peine, mais ça semblait être une éternité, ça avait eu des conséquences à ce moment là et là les conséquences seraient pires encore. Parce qu'elle était la seule de la maison des Intendants à présent, elle connaissait bien Idril, elle ne lui dirait jamais une telle chose si elle ne le pensait pas réellement, si elle pensait qu'il y avait encore un espoir. Faramir était mourant. 

"Milady, il n'y a pas assez de mots pour vous dire à quel point nous sommes désolés, horrifiés même pas ce qui c'est passé." dit un des soldats. 

"Nos actions sont impardonnables, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour compenser les conséquences de nos actions alors nous vous offrons nos vies." continua le second, elle avait les yeux fermés mais elle entendit le bruit familier d'une lame qu'on sortait de son fourreau, de deux lames actuellement. 

"Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Faramir ?" demanda Imrahil tandis qu'elle peinait à se reprendre, sa question la forçant presqu'à ouvrir les yeux, constatant que tous les soldats évitaient son regard, évitaient de la regarder, lui offrant un minimum d'intimité. Tous sauf Pippin qui s'était rapproché d'elle et était appuyé contre sa jambe, elle sentait également que Varon et Ohtar étaient proches d'elle. 

"Denethor a perdu l'esprit et a voulu brûler le corps de son fils, se faisant brûler au passage, refusant de croire que Faramir était bel et bien toujours en vie." résuma Gandalf.

"Quoi ?" cria presque Imrahil. 

"Heureusement Pippin l'a vu et est venu nous avertir Mithrandir et moi-même et à nous trois nous avons empêché ça. Sauvant Faramir mais Denethor qui s'était recouvert d'huile à pris feu."continua Aurore, son ton toujours aussi posé même s'il était un peu plus sombre qu'auparavant. Et malgré le contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur elle-même, une larme coula de son œil droit, échappant à ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes refoulées.

"Et ces imbéciles étaient là, ils ont aidé Denethor." finit Gandalf en jetant un regard courroucé aux deux soldats qui étaient toujours agenouillés aux pieds d'Aurore, leurs épées tenues devant eux, les lames tournées vers eux pour que la jeune femme puisse les saisir si elle le souhaitait.

"Quoi ?" demanda Imrahil, son ton moins horrifié et plus énervé. 

"Relevez-vous et rangez-moi ces épées." ordonna Aurore. 

"Aurore, tu ne parles pas sérieusement, après ce qu'ils ont fait..." dit Imrahil. 

"Ils méritent d'être punis pour ce qu'ils ont fait." acquiesça Gandalf. 

"Je sais ce qu'ils ont fait." dit Aurore, son ton un peu sec. "Je l'ai vu. Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait par choix, ils ont obéi à l'Intendant Souverain du Gondor. Est-ce que je souhaite qu'ils n'aient pas agi de la sorte, qu'ils aient osé protester, oui. Mais je sais aussi quel genre de conséquences ils risquaient, Denethor n'était pas du genre à pardonner aisément ou à tolérer la désobéissance au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, ou que vous ne vous en soyez pas rendu compte. Le châtiment pour une attaque sur la famille de l'Intendant est la mort Mithrandir, et comme je l'ai déjà dit, il y a eu bien assez de mort à cause de Sauron et de ses sbires." Elle s'était tournée de sorte de rencontrer les regards de son oncle et du magicien, avant de se retourner vers les deux soldats qui lui avaient obéi doucement, hésitants, se remettant debout et rangeant leurs épées. "Sortez de mon champ de vision, rendez-vous utile, essayez de ne plus obéir aveuglément et faites en sorte de ne jamais me rappeler vos actions."

"Vos instructions Milady ?" demanda le capitaine Bergeon en s'inclinant devant elle. 

"Capitaine Bergeon, Capitaine Arthion, aidez les Rohirrims à rassembler leurs blessés... et leurs morts, ainsi qu'a arrêter les survivants ennemis." ordonna Aurore, croisant à peine le regard de l'ancien second de Boromir, c'était douloureux de le voir ainsi, sans son frère près de lui, surtout maintenant que son aîné était mort. "Quand ce sera fait, vous connaissez les consignes habituelles, elles n'ont pas changé. Notre priorité est les vivants mais nous honorerons également les morts. Pour vous autres, je vous demanderais d'aider autant que possible dans la Cité." tour à tour les capitaines et les soldats qui étaient sortis de la Cité s'inclinèrent devant elle avant de partir pour exécuter leurs ordres.

"Aurore..." commença Imrahil hésitant en s'avançant vers elle. 

"Mon oncle, puis-je te demander de rester là, d'aider les Rohirrims autant que possible ?" elle demanda, une supplique silencieuse dans son regard, s'il la réconfortait, s'il la prenait à nouveau dans ses bras elle s'effondrerait et elle ne le voulait pas. Pas maintenant et certainement pas devant tout ces étrangers, y compris le roi.

"Bien sûr." acquiesça Imrahil, cédant à la demande et inclinant la tête devant elle.

"Où est Merry ?" demanda Pippin, se tournant vers Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli, ainsi que le reste de leur groupe, après tout il ne les connaissait pas, il sentait qu'Aurore avait besoin d'une distraction. Et il était très inquiet pour son cousin.

"Nous l'avons laissé avec les Rohirrims." l'informa Aragorn, qui avait observé Aurore depuis un moment, et il n'était pas le seul, ses frères adoptifs, Elrohir et Elladan avaient fait de même.

"Aurore..." dit le hobbit, hésitant. Il ne voulait pas laisser son amie seule, pas alors qu'elle devait aller voir son frère qui était mourant, mais d'un autre côté il s'agissait de Merry, son cousin et meilleur ami. 

"Vas y Pippin." dit Aurore, luttant pour faire un semblant de sourire. "Je souhaite vraiment rencontrer ton cousin Merry, il va devoir me dire si tu ne m'as pas ou non menti sur la beauté de la Comté et toutes vos aventures."

"Merci. Ne t'en fais pas, tu m'as dit que Faramir était solide, qu'il était un battant, il va s'accrocher j'en suis sûr." il sourit en lui faisant un câlin, ce qui était faisable vu qu'elle s'était baissée pour lui parler, quoiqu'elle accepta volontiers l'aide de Varon qui lui offrit son bras afin qu'elle puisse se relever. 

Aurore ne lui répondit pas, elle s'en sentait incapable, mais elle regarda le capitaine Bergeon qui acquiesça, il était évident que le jeune  hobbit était sous la protection de la Lumière du Gondor et qu'il allait faire son possible pour le protéger. Surtout vu qu'il avait apparemment aidé à sauver, au moins temporairement, Faramir. 

"Tu vas te rendre aux Maisons de Guérisons n'est ce pas ? Tu vas te faire soigner ?" demanda Imrahil.

"Promis oui." acquiesça Aurore, quoiqu'elle lança un regard vers Ohtar qui était blessée, sa jambe saignait d'ailleurs bien trop à son gout, elle était plus concernée par ça que ses propres blessures, après tout si elles étaient douloureuses et un peu trop nombreuses à son goût, n'étaient pas mortelles. Celle d'Ohtar, c'était à revoir et Varon n'était non plus épargné.

"J'ai ta parole que tu te laisseras faire et que tu écouteras toutes les consignes d'Idril ?" insista le Prince.

"Tu as ma parole." assura Aurore, comprenant la position de son oncle, leur famille était plutôt connue pour en faire qu'à sa tête concernant les consignes des guérisseurs. Surtout Boromir mais les deux plus jeunes le faisaient aussi.

"Aragorn, pourrais-tu essayer quelque chose ?" demanda Gandalf en se tournant vers l'homme en question. 

"Je veux bien." il acquiesça volontiers.

"Je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect, mais que pouvez-vous faire ?" demanda Aurore, très hésitante à parler de la sorte au roi.

"Je suis un guérisseur." expliqua Aragorn. 

"Il a appris auprès de Lord Elrond, un des meilleurs guérisseurs que je connaisse." compléta Gandalf. "Si quelqu'un peut faire quelque chose pour Faramir, je suis certain que c'est lui."

"Enfin si vous voulez bien me laisser agir." demanda Aragorn.

"Si vous le souhaitez." elle acquiesça. "Même en dehors de votre position, vous êtes plus que les bienvenus dans la Cité Blanche après l'avoir sauvé, et si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Nous serons heureux de vous le fournir." elle dit en notant que si le roi ainsi que le nain et l'elfe blond, qu'elle croyait être Legolas, deux des compagnons de Boromir, ne semblaient pas être blessés, certains des hommes auprès d'eux n'avaient apparemment pas eu cette chance. Les guérisseurs allaient avoir beaucoup de travail, et c'était une bonne nouvelle vu que tant qu'ils travaillaient, alors il y avait de l'espoir. C'était ainsi qu'elle devait voir les choses en tout cas. 

Le retour à la Cité Blanche se fit silencieusement, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire pour le moment et puis ils étaient tous plus préoccupés par la situation plutôt que par faire la conversation. Déjà des soldats du Gondor étaient en train de ramasser les corps des orques et du reste de leurs ennemis pour les jeter en dehors des murs de la Cité, tandis que d'autres étaient plus concernés par les corps des soldats, parfois poussant des cris pour attirer l'attention de guérisseurs, tous s'inclinant au moins légèrement lorsqu'ils voyaient Aurore. La laissant passer sans poser de question, par respect ou parce qu'ils savaient ce qui se passait, elle l'ignorait mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. 

"Milady." appela un vieil homme alors qu'ils entraient dans le deuxième cercle. "Comment pouvons-nous aider ?" il demanda après s'être incliné, désignant un groupe d'ancien de la Cité, elle en connaissait la plupart, ayant du leur annoncer la mort d'un fils, d'un gendre, d'un frère parfois, mais certains lui étaient simplement connu parce qu'elle avait écouté leurs histoires concernant le passé, lorsque les temps étaient plus gais. 

"Nous ne pouvons pas faire autant que ceux plus jeunes, mais surement nous pouvons aider au moins un peu ?" ajouta un autre ancien. "Nous sommes prêts à faire les tâches les plus pénibles si nous pouvons aider d'une quelconque manière, libérer vos épaules d'un poids."

"Il y a une tâche extrêmement pénible qui n'attendra malheureusement pas éternellement et qui est même plutôt pressante surtout lorsque les enfants se remettront à parcourir notre Cité, mais ...." elle s'interrompit hésitante. 

"Milady, nous sommes à vos ordres, surtout si nous pouvons protéger un peu les enfants de la Cité." acquiesça vivement l'ancien qui l'avait appelé. 

"Il s'agit des têtes." répondit Aurore, son visage montrant brièvement son chagrin.

"Nous les ramasserons toutes." dit de suite l'ancien qui était à la tête de ce groupe, un ancien charpentier de talent. "Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse d'elles ?"

"Le quartier des vanniers n'est pas loin, si vous pouviez les mettre dans des paniers pour le moment. Nous leur rendrons honneur plus tard." demanda Aurore. 

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le groupe se mette en action, s'organisant déjà tandis qu'Aurore reprenait sa marche vers les Maisons de Guérison, surveillant un peu Ohtar qui était blessé, elle ne voulait pas aggraver la situation et elle brulait d'envie de lui dire de s'asseoir, qu'elle ferait venir un guérisseur à lui, mais elle savait que ce serait inutile. Ohtar était aussi têtu que l'avait été Boromir, il n'obéirait pas volontiers s'il le faisait et il penserait qu'elle n'avait pas foi en lui, en ses capacités et ce serait une insulte grave à ses yeux. Voyant un jeune adolescent elle pensa soudain au groupe qui était dans la Citadelle, craignant sans doute le pire, elle ignorait si quelqu'un les avait averti de ce qui s'était passé ou s'ils avaient assumé que le silence voulait dire que Minas Tirith était perdue.

"Kail, fils de Kram n'est ce pas ?" elle appela le jeune qui avait à peine treize ans. 

"Oui Milady." il répondit en s'inclinant avec une légère maladresse, il n'était pas habitué et semblait même gêné par cela, mais elle n'y accorda pas d'importance, ce n'était rien. 

"Etais-tu en mission ou cherchais-tu un moyen d'aider ?" elle demanda en se baissant un peu pour être à sa hauteur, ignorant la douleur de son corps avec ce mouvement. 

"Je voulais aider Milady. Je peux vous être utile ?" il demanda avec espoir.

"Oui, tu connais sans doute tous les passages pour aller rapidement à la Citadelle n'est ce pas, avec ta mère travaillant là bas ?" demanda Aurore. 

"Pour sûr Milady." il acquiesça vivement. 

"J'ai besoin que tu t'y rendes, tu as vu où ceux qui ne se battaient pas se sont réfugiés dans la Citadelle ?" elle demanda et après avoir eu un acquiescement elle poursuivit, ôtant de sa main gauche le collier qu'elle portait toujours à son cou. "Alors tu vas t'y rendre et aller parler au Capitaine Bram et lui remettre ce collier en lui disant que le siège est fini et grâce à de l'aide surprenante, la Cité est sauve."

"Milady, votre collier, êtes vous sûre ?" demanda Varon qui était plus qu'un peu surpris, de même qu'Ohtar, elle n'enlevait presque jamais ce collier à leur connaissance, voire même jamais, il lui était extrêmement précieux.

"Ce sera une garantie pour le Capitaine Bram, afin qu'il soit certain que c'est bel et bien moi qui ait envoyé Kail." acquiesça Aurore. "Tu peux faire ça ?"

"Oui Milady. Et je ferais très attention, je ne vais pas perdre votre collier." il assura. 

"Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde." elle dit, ses yeux s'adoucissant un peu. "Lorsque tu auras donné ton message, confies lui mon collier et dis lui que je serais aux Maisons de Guérison. Ensuite va voir aux cuisines, non seulement pour rassurer ta mère qui doit être très inquiète mais aussi pour avertir tout le monde que nous allons avoir besoin de repas chauds et nourrissants pour les soldats."

"Les têtes ?" demanda Gimli qui était dans le groupe, après un moment de silence, le jeune de treize ans était parti presqu'en courant, le collier de la Dame du Gondor tenu fermement dans sa main. 

"Oui, un groupe de cavaliers menés par mon frère Faramir, ont chargé Osgiliath hier pour tenter de repousser les orques, mais ils ont tous été tué à l'exception de Faramir qui a été gravement blessé. Les orques ont ensuite choisi de découper les têtes de chaque cavalier pour nous les envoyer en début de combat." répondit Aurore d'un ton un peu moins neutre qu'un peu plus tôt, une touche de colère se faisait entendre. "Je ne vous ai pas demandé, pour soigner, vous avez besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?" elle questionna en se tournant vers Aragorn, rencontrant son regard bleu-gris. 

"De l'athelas oui." il acquiesça. "Il y en a t'il dans la Cité ?"

"Ce n'est pas une plante très connue dans la Cité, mais j'en ai, j'en ferai chercher. Vous en faut-il des feuilles sèches ou fraiches ?" demanda Aurore. 

"De la fraiche de préférence." répondit Aragorn en l'observant, elle était si différente de Boromir, et aussi de l'image qu'il s'était faite d'elle selon les descriptions de son frère. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser d'elle, elle était belle, très belle même, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle avait été surnommée la Lumière du Gondor alors que ses yeux semblaient brisés. Il voyait en elle le même désespoir qu'il avait vu en Boromir. "Vous ne pensez pas que je peux aider votre frère."

"Je ne sais que penser." reconnut Aurore, qui avait été un peu surprise par la phrase, un peu soudaine, d'Aragorn. Elle réfléchit à la meilleure manière de répondre, et choisit d'être honnête, au moins un peu."Ce que je sais, c'est que l'espoir peut être le pire des poisons et je ne peux pas me permettre de croire en la survie de Faramir uniquement pour le perdre, pas après avoir fait la même chose à trois reprises en très peu de temps."

Aragorn ne savait pas quoi répondre, et la même chose pouvait être dite au sujet des autres membres du groupe, heureusement il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire de plus vu qu'ayant marché d'un bon pas, et empruntant un certain nombres de raccourcis connus par Aurore, ils étaient enfin aux Maisons de Guérison. Elle n'hésita pas avant de demander à un apprenti d'aller dans ses appartements, sur son balcon et d'y ramasser l'athelas qui y poussait, un cadeau de Gandalf lors d'une de ses visites dans la Cité, un plant d'athelas pour l'aider à mieux dormir, en tout cas c'était ce qu'il avait dit et si ça n'avait pas toujours aider, l'odeur l'apaisait un peu. Elle n'avait pas su que cette plante avait des propriétés médicinales mais si le roi en avait besoin, alors elle était plus qu'heureuse d'en faire chercher. Une fois fait, trouver la pièce où était installé Faramir n'était pas difficile, c'était une pièce où la famille de l'Intendant était soignée, c'était tradition et en effet il s'y trouvait, pâle comme un linge, Siera auprès de lui, passant un linge sur son front et sa suivante avait fait cherché, ou y était allée elle même, Aurore l'ignorait, une cape de Boromir comme elle l'avait demandé lorsque le corps de Faramir avait été amené, après que Pippin ne lui ait dit qu'il n'était pas mort, qu'il respirait. 

Aurore ignora totalement Idril qui voulait l'examiner pour panser ses blessures et la soigner en général, et heureusement la guérisseuse la laissa seule sans faire d'histoire, s'occupant à la place d'Ohtar, en effet il était hors de question pour la jeune femme qu'elle quitte le chevet de son frère, s'il devait mourir alors elle souhaitait être près de lui. Autant que possible être là pour lui. Elle observa en silence la manière dont Aragorn avait de soigner, c'était plutôt étrange après tout il passait simplement un linge qui avait trempé dans de l'eau et de l'athelas sur le visage de Faramir et sur sa blessure, et c'était vraiment pas beau à voir, néanmoins ça semblait marcher, vu que Faramir ouvrit les yeux. Il dévisagea un instant Aragorn, le roi avant de se tourner vers Aurore, leurs yeux identiques se croisant brièvement avant qu'il n'abaisse le regard pour mieux voir les blessures qu'arboraient sa petite sœur. 

"Tu es blessée." il s'inquiéta de suite, ses yeux se voilant un peu de rage en remarquant les marques autour de son cou et les traces de sang sur son armure. 

"Je vais bien." elle assura, la voix remplie de larme qu'elle laissa couler, des larmes de joie cette fois. "J'ai été épargné de ma pire blessure."

Elle n'élabora pas mais ce n'était pas blessure, la lueur douce mais aussi coupable dans les yeux de Faramir disait qu'il avait compris. 

"J'ai été un idiot." il ajouta, fermant les yeux à la pensée de ce qu'il avait fait. 

"Oui." elle acquiesça. "Mais on en parlera plus tard, tu dois te reposer, reprendre tes forces. Tu es vivant, la Cité est sauvée, pour le moment concentre toi sur ça d'accord ?"

"Tout ce que tu veux." il affirma. 

"Merci, pour ce que vous venez de faire." dit Aurore en faisant une révérence bien plus marquée que la première, alors qu'Aragorn allait quitter la pièce. "Merci pour avoir sauvé mon frère."

"Vite un guérisseur pour le roi. Un guérisseur pour Dame Eowyn." appela soudain des cavaliers du Rohan. 

"Milady, venez, vous avez besoin de soins maintenant que le Seigneur Faramir est guéri vous n'avez plus d'excuses." sermonna un peu Idril, cachant mal les larmes de joie qui coulaient de ses propres yeux. 

La victoire était acquise, en tout cas pour cette victoire, mais il y avait encore beaucoup à faire.


	13. Maisons de Guérison

En ouvrant les yeux, réveillé par la lumière du soleil sur son visage, Aragorn eut un peu de mal à se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé, d'où il était. Le fait qu'il était allongé sur un matelas extrêmement confortable, rien à voir avec un lit de camp ou quoique ce soit du genre, un genre auquel il était très habitué, le poussa à s'asseoir pour examiner la pièce où il se trouvait. C'est vrai, il était à Minas Tirith, dans une belle chambre, il avait à la base prévu de dormir dans une tente, hors de la Cité après avoir aidé à soigner le frère de Boromir, et d'autre blessés. Il ne s'était pas attendu à devoir soigner Dame Eowyn, il n'avait pas su qu'elle était venue, ainsi que le roi Théoden qui avait été gravement blessé, mais il survivrait, en revanche le rodeur ignorait si l'homme pourrait un jour marcher à nouveau. Après avoir soigné Faramir, il avait soigné un grand nombre de blessé, perdant le compte en réalité, et il aurait continué plus longtemps encore si Lady Aurore ne l'avait pas fait arrêter.

Elle était venue le trouver, tenant un bol de soupe et il avait revu Eowyn faire la même chose, ce qui l'avait fait hésiter, non seulement parce que la soupe d'Eowyn n'avait pas été mangeable. La Shieldmaiden du Rohan avait sans aucun doute un grand nombre de qualité, mais elle n'était pas une cuisinière, et certainement pas une bonne. Plus encore, il avait craint que la sœur de Boromir ne commence à éprouver une admiration pour lui qui n'était pas désirée. Aurore était une belle femme, c'était un fait même si ses yeux étaient bien trop tristes, ils n'en étaient pas moins captivants, elle était sans aucun doute une beauté mais ce n'était pas le moment pour de telles pensées, et de toute façon il n'avait aucun désir d'être avec une femme qui n'aimait qu'une ombre. Il n'était pas un héros, il était un guerrier, il était surtout un homme avec des défauts et des qualités, ainsi que des doutes. Au fil des années, plusieurs femmes avaient pensé être amoureuse de lui, du héros, le tout sans vraiment le connaître, Eowyn n'avait été que la dernière en date et il espérait vraiment qu'Aurore ne serait pas dans un état similaire. Surtout vu ce qu'Eowyn avait choisi de faire après qu'il lui ait dit qu'il n'était pas pour elle...

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander si ça avait été elle qui avait cuisiné, elle avait nié mais elle avait paru surprise par la question, ainsi qu'étonnée. Non que la réaction avait été très visible, elle avait une capacité à se contrôler impressionnante, mais Aragorn avait passé beaucoup de temps auprès des elfes qui ne montraient pas beaucoup leurs émotions. Il avait donc l'habitude. Elle avait ensuite réussi à le convaincre d'aller se reposer, insistant de manière respectueuse mais aussi déterminée, il n'avait vraiment rien vu venir. Il s'était retrouvé avec ses frères ainsi que Gimli et Legolas dans un appartement avec des chambres pour eux tous, ainsi que des vêtements propres et des bains privés. Il ne savait toujours pas comment elle s'était débrouillée.

Aurore était très différente de l'image qu'il s'était fait d'elle, Boromir avait beaucoup parlé d'elle et de leur frère Faramir, certes l'homme du Gondor s'était plus confié à Pippin et Merry, qu'à lui mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas écouté. La description que Boromir avait fait d'elle, avait été celle d'une femme douce et aimante, ainsi qu'attentive et intelligente, mais aussi avec une grande force mentale. Honnêtement Aragorn avait pensé que l'homme était vraiment un grand frère aimant voire un peu aveugle au sujet de sa sœur.

Il ne la connaissait pas assez encore pour savoir si elle était vraiment ce parangon de vertu, en tout cas il savait une chose, elle était forte. Il l'avait vu lorsqu'elle était restée droite quand on lui avait annoncé que son frère était en train de mourir, elle avait tenu le coup, restant forte, prévoyant des actions pour la Cité et ses habitants, organisant les affaires pour les Rohirrims aussi. En la voyant rester immobile, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'était demandé si elle tenait à ses frères autant que Boromir avait tenu à elle, une chose dont il avait eu honte ensuite. Ce n'était pas la réaction de Pippin et des deux soldats qui étaient clairement en charge de sa protection, qui lui avait fait comprendre à quel point il avait tort, c'était la larme qui avait échappé un de ses yeux.

Elle était resté maîtresse d'elle même, montrant une force de caractère à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu mais si ça avait gagné un peu de son respect, le fait qu'elle s'était battue avec les soldats pour protéger la Cité Blanche, le poussait à la respecter déjà. Ce n'était pas une attitude courante des femmes nobles. Néanmoins il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment et pourquoi elle avait appris une telle chose ? Boromir montrait clairement ses émotions, il savait se contrôler et dissimuler sa peur bien sûr, mais ce que semblait faire sa sœur, c'était bien plus que ça.

S'il lui était resté le moindre doute quand à l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour ses frères, en tout cas pour Faramir vu qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné Boromir, non qu'elle avait eu une raison ou le temps de le faire, ça se serait évanoui lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard une fois dans la Cité. Elle n'avait rien dit concernant ses doutes vis à vis de ses capacités pour soigner son frère, elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot mais il avait su. Elle n'avait pas nié lorsqu'il l'avait confronté, elle n'avait pas fait d'excuse, elle lui avait simplement dit pourquoi et si sa réponse n'avait pas percé son cœur...  _'L'espoir peut être le pire des poisons'_.

Sa mère avait-elle pensé de la sorte avant sa mort ? Le prénom que les elfes lui avait donné, Estel, avait-il été une source de réconfort ou de douleur pour elle ? Pour les autres Rodeurs ? Pour son peuple ? Il secoua la tête, il devait se concentrer, Aurore s'était battue pour le Gondor, comme Boromir et Faramir, comme tous les autres soldats. Sauf qu'elle ne s'était pas arrêté là, elle avait pensé au bien être des habitants de la Cité Blanche, mais aussi des Rohirrims et des rodeurs juste après.

C'était impressionnant, et le fait qu'elle avait réussi à le faire après le siège de la Cité, les combats et les nouvelles concernant Faramir, tout cela le faisait doutait. Pouvait-il vraiment être roi ? En était-il capable ? Ne serait-il pas une déception pour le peuple du Gondor ? Particulièrement vu le respect, l'amour, qu'ils portaient pour Aurore, ça avait été visible dans les regards qu'ils posaient sur elle. Il n'était pas sûr d'être à la hauteur, il ne se rappelait que trop bien les paroles de Boromir au Conseil, certes l'homme l'avait reconnu comme son roi, mais est-ce que le Gondor penserait de manière similaire ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de roi, que la famille des Intendants était en charge.

C'était vrai qu'Aurore s'était inclinée devant lui, mais l'avait-elle fait parce qu'il avait amené une armée de fantôme ? Parce qu'elle le craignait ? Parce que c'était son devoir ?

Que penserait les gens ? Accepteraient-ils le retour d'un roi ?

Agacé par le tour de ses pensées, de ses doutes, des choses auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre en restant ainsi dans cette chambre, finissant de se préparer, gardant Anduril à sa ceinture, il sortit de la pièce pour entrer dans la pièce commune des quartiers, une pièce où il y avait de la nourriture. Des gens étaient apparemment venus pour qu'ils aient à manger s'ils le voulaient, ce n'était pas un repas somptueux, mais en voyant ce qu'il y avait sur la table, à savoir des fruits, des morceaux de blanc ainsi que du pain et de la confiture, l'estomac d'Aragorn gargouilla. Ca avait l'air délicieux, et puis il avait certainement eu pire, il était surpris de voir qu'il était le seul éveillé, que Gimli dorme encore, ce n'était pas une surprise, lorsqu'il avait la possibilité le nain pouvait dormir longtemps. Pourtant c'était certainement surprenant de la part de Legolas, Elladan et Elrohir, les trois elfes étaient en général debout avec le soleil, après les derniers jours avaient été épuisants donc c'était compréhensible.

Une fois qu'il eut fini son petit-déjeuner, Aragorn choisit de sortir, il avait besoin de s'occuper et aussi il voulait voir comment se remettaient ses patients de la veille, ou d'un peu plus tôt dans la journée ? Il voulait aussi parler à Aurore, voir ce qu'il y avait à faire pour la Cité Blanche, ce qu'il pouvait faire. C'était peut-être la Cité sur laquelle il était supposé régner, mais il ne savait rien sur les besoins de son peuple, de ce qu'il fallait faire à présent. Cependant c'était le cas d'Aurore, enfin s'il ne s'était pas trompé sur elle.

"Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Lord Aragorn ?" demanda un serviteur.

"Je voudrais parler à Lady Aurore, où est-elle ? Est-elle levée ?" demanda Aragorn, il était encore tôt, le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures certes mais vu l'heure à laquelle il s'était couché ...

"J'ignore si elle est réveillée, mais normalement elle se trouve dans les Maisons de Guérisons. Milady y va chaque fois qu'un de ses frères est blessé. Elle essaie d'y rester le plus longtemps possible, ne quittant les Maisons qu'une fois ses frères guéris, ou lorsqu'elle n'a pas le choix, soit dû à un ordre de l'Intendant Souverain, soit parce qu'elle est appelé par ses obligations." répondit le serviteur.

"Je vous remercie pour vos réponses." répondit Aragorn un peu curieux. "Vous êtes très aimable."

"Lady Aurore a demandé à ce que vous soyez traité avec grand respect, que nous remplissions vos demandes." répondit le serviteur, il était assez âgé et il avait bien entendu la question derrière la phrase.

Aragorn avait demandé à ce que personne ne soit au courant de qui il était, à savoir le roi, il n'était pas prêt à ce qu'on le considère comme tel, il ignorait même s'il le serait un jour. Ce qu'il savait, c'était que tant que Sauron vivrait, tant que l'être qui n'était vivant que dû à la faiblesse d'Isildur, son ancêtre, il n'accepterait pas d'être reconnu comme tel. C'était sa faute, la faute de sa famille s'il y avait la guerre actuellement.

Il appréciait le fait qu'Aurore ait respecté sa volonté, qu'elle ait gardé le silence, même s'il ne savait pas comment réagir vis à vis du fait qu'elle avait quand même demandé à ce qu'il soit bien traité. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Craignait-elle qu'il ne réagisse mal sans traitement de faveur ? Avait-elle peur pour les serviteurs ? Pour le peuple du Gondor ? Ou pour elle-même ? Le faisait-elle par respect ou pour une autre raison ?

La tête emplie de question, et sans la moindre idée d'où se trouvait Gandalf, il fit son chemin pour rejoindre les Maisons de Guérison, quoiqu'il eut besoin d'être guidé pour y arriver. Il avait certes connu la Cité Blanche, il avait travaillé pour le père de Denethor, quoique l'homme n'avait pas su sa véritable identité, uniquement le nom qu'il avait utilisé alors, Thorongil. Cependant ça faisait longtemps et certains passages avaient été changés, particulièrement avec les derniers évènements, après trouver un enfant qui cherchait à se rendre utile n'était pas difficile, et ainsi le rodeur n'avait pas à s'en vouloir de déranger quelqu'un qui travaillait pour lui servir de guide. En plus c'était intéressant d'écouter la conversation de cet enfant, le jeune qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'année, s'était présenté timidement, comme Bergil, fils de Beregond. Il était clair que l'enfant, un jeune garde de la Citadelle, avait énormément de respect pour les enfants de feu Denethor, et qu'il adorait Aurore. La jeune femme avait apparemment l'habitude de passer du temps avec les enfants et les traitait avec affection.

"Vous cherchez Aurore, Seigneur ?" demanda Idril, une guérisseuse qu'il avait rencontré la veille, efficace et clairement respectée, lorsqu'il la trouva et lui demanda si elle avait vu la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, blonds. Il s'était renseigné d'abord sur ses hommes, les autres dunedains, particulièrement Halbarad, son second qui avait été gravement blessé, il vivrait mais il avait eu de la chance.

"Si elle est disponible oui." acquiesça Aragorn qui observait la situation, à savoir tous les gens qui se déplaçaient dans les Maisons de Guérison, dans un chaos organisé. "Je souhaiterais aussi voir Faramir afin de l'examiner."

"La connaissant si elle n'est pas réveillée, elle le sera bientôt. Aurore ne dort pas assez." la deuxième partie était presque un murmure et Aragorn était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas du l'entendre. "Elle est sans nul doute auprès de Faramir, je vais vous conduire à eux."

"Vous les connaissez bien ?" question Aragorn, il avait vu qu'Aurore écoutait sans trop protester les paroles d'Idril, qui la tutoyait par moment, elle semblait familière avec les enfants de l'intendant.

"J'étais la guérisseuse qui a aidé Lady Finduilas à les mettre au monde, je m'occupe d'eux depuis leurs naissances à tous." acquiesça Idril. "Heureusement je n'ai pas eu à les soigner trop souvent, même si c'était plus régulièrement que je l'aurai désiré, cependant Aurore est souvent venue me trouver. Elle passe du temps avec les soldats blessés, ou les malades, enfin lorsqu'ils ne sont pas contagieux, ce que j'exige d'ailleurs. On a bien trop besoin de notre Lady pour que je la laisse tomber malade de la sorte."

L'expression sur le visage âgée de la guérisseuse, disait clairement que c'était loin d'être la raison derrière sa volonté de protéger Aurore, Aragorn voyait clairement l'affection dans les yeux marrons d'Idril. Elle tenait à Aurore et Faramir, elle avait probablement tenu à Boromir aussi, ce n'était pas de la simple affection en plus, non c'était de l'affection maternelle.

"Faramir, il va s'en sortir ?" demanda Idril, le sortant de ses pensées.

"Si son état ne s'est pas empiré, je dirais que oui." acquiesça Aragorn, sincère. "Je compte bien vérifier."

Il suivit Idril qui le conduisit dans une partie privée des Maisons de Guérisons, la partie réservée à la famille de l'Intendant, l'endroit où il avait soigné Faramir après les combats, il savait qu'Aurore avait fait en sorte que le Roi du Rohan, Théoden et sa nièce Eowyn soient soignés dans cette partie là également. Proche l'un de l'autre, ce qui était une bonne chose, ça les aiderait certainement. Les deux soldats qu'il avait vu la veille proches d'Aurore étaient installés sur des chaises à l'entrée, celui qui n'était pas blessé à la jambe était réveillé tandis que l'autre dormait. En le voyant il se tendit un peu, avant d'incliner la tête en signe de respect, quoiqu'il laissa sa main sur la paume de son épée lorsque le rodeur entra dans la pièce.

L'homme était clairement très protecteur des deux endormis dans la pièce, Faramir dormait sur le lit où il avait été installé la veille, une cape sur lui, ce qui était cependant un changement c'était qu'un lit avait été collé à celui du capitaine du Gondor. Lit sur lequel était étendue Aurore, elle était allongée sur le côté, une main tenant celle de son frère tandis que son autre bras était en écharpe. Elle était habillé d'une robe marron simple et ses cheveux étaient toujours attachés, dévoilant son cou marqué, lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois, les marques avaient été rouges, là elles étaient noires. C'était des mains humaines, bien plus petites que celles des orques, qui lui avaient fait ses marques, Aragorn pouvait le voir. Il n'avait que trop d'expérience dans le combat contre les orques. Elle avait aussi un autre bleu sur la joue. En se rappelant de l'attitude de Gandalf la veille, du ton qu'employait son vieil ami lorsqu'il parlait de Denethor, Aragorn fronça les sourcils, qu'est ce qui c'était passé exactement ? Les paroles d'Aurore après qu'elle ait choisi de ne pas punir les deux soldats qui avaient apparemment manqué de brûler Faramir, ne le rassuraient pas du tout. Que savait-elle du mécontentement de son père ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Quel genre d'homme était Denethor exactement ?

Aragorn était certain de ne pas avoir fait le moindre bruit et Idril avait été également silencieuse, pourtant comme si elle sentait leurs regards sur elle, Aurore se tendit et se redressa brusquement. Relâchant la main de son frère pour plaquer la sienne sur sa bouche, comme pour retenir un cri, elle se ressaisit rapidement en croisant le regard d'Idril et en le voyant lui, une légère rougeur se dessina sur ses joues avant qu'elle ne se lève, réprimant visiblement un gémissement en bougeant.

"Milady." s'alarma le garde éveillé en s'approchant d'elle, prêt à l'aider si nécessaire.

"Ça ira Varon." dit Aurore, lui faisant un signe de s'arrêter, elle n'était pas au loin de sa forme, loin de là même, mais elle avait eu pire. En plus son ami avait été lui aussi blessé, et si ça n'avait pas été à la jambe, ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de repos. Elle préférait de loin qu'il reste assis à se remettre, surtout qu'elle savait déjà qu'il allait insister pour la suivre toute la journée, Ohtar également.

"Seigneur Aragorn." elle salua ensuite en inclinant la tête. "Idril." elle continua avec un sourire un peu plus marqué, elle tenait vraiment à la guérisseuse. "Seigneur Aragorn aviez-vous besoin de moi ou étiez-vous venu examiner l'état de Faramir ?"

"Le deuxième pour commencer mais je voulais aussi savoir si je pourrais vous parler ensuite." répondit Aragorn.

"Milady vous êtes réveillée, je vous apportais des vêtements pour la journée, je pensais les laisser près de vous." dit Siera en arrivant dans la pièce, baissant rapidement le regard en voyant qu'Aurore n'était pas seule mais qu'il y avait le roi avec elle. L'homme ne souhaitait certes pas que sa réelle identité soit connue dans la Cité et pour le moment ce n'était pas le cas, cependant Siera était une confidente d'Aurore et elle avait entendu parler d'Aragorn fils d'Arathorn qui avait aidé le Rohan, qui avait été un des compagnons de voyage de Lord Boromir.

"Venez Milady, je vais vous examiner et on va vous aider à vous habiller tandis que Lord Aragorn s'occupera de Faramir." décida Idril en aidant Aurore à se lever, ignorant le fait que la jeune femme souhaitait clairement se débrouiller seule.

Décidée la guérisseuse conduisit la femme aux yeux bleus dans une partie privée de la pièce pour permettre à Aurore de se changer et de faire un brin de toilette, elle s'était lavée après la bataille, voulant se débarrasser du sang d'orque certes, mais aussi de la sensation que Denethor avait laissé sur elle. Si ça n'avait pas été pour le fait qu'elle avait été prise par le temps et qu'il y avait tant à faire avant qu'elle puisse se reposer une paire d'heures, elle se serait probablement frotté la peau jusqu'au sang, elle l'avait fait par le passé. Elle aimerait bien prendre un autre bain ou une douche mais là encore le temps manquait, il y avait tant à faire, sans compter que si Siera ne poserait pas de question par respect, qu'Idril ne le ferait pas non plus parce qu'elle se doutait de beaucoup de chose, et qu'Ohtar et Varon l'accepteraient sans soucis. Elle ne souhaitait pas faire attendre le roi et Faramir risquait de se douter de quelque chose dans le cas où il se réveillait.

Elle aurait souhaité dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de l'aide des deux femmes pour se changer mais ça aurait été un mensonge, elle sentait certainement les derniers jours et c'était sans parler de ses blessures. Vu ses bandages et ses bleus, Aurore était vraiment heureuse d'avoir l'habitude de porter des robes qui recouvrait la plus grande partie de son corps, même si elle savait que d'autres femmes avaient par le passé critiqué le fait qu'elle ne montrait pas plus de son buste, elle s'en moquait totalement. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour sa joue ou sa nuque, cependant elle avait assez l'habitude des traitements de Denethor pour pouvoir au moins un peu atténuer les marques, surtout sa joue en réalité. Siera avait d'ailleurs eu l'excellente idée de prendre cela en plus d'une tenue pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Il fallait chercher la marque pour la voir à présent, ou qu'elle soit vraiment exposée à la lumière, pour sa nuque en revanche elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle allait devoir faire avec et espérer que les gens n'osent pas lui poser de questions. Ou alors qu'ils assument que c'était les orques qui avaient fait cela. Elle adorerait traîner le nom de Denethor dans la boue, voire même plus bas encore, cependant faire cela maintenant ne servirait à rien, à part à nuire à Faramir, et aussi à elle même. Sans compter que les gens risquaient de poser trop de questions sur des sujets auxquels elle n'avait aucun désir de répondre, mieux valait éviter le sujet. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle comptait faire avec son oncle et Mithrandir, ils avaient l'air de vouloir poser des questions mais elle n'avait aucun désir d'y répondre, c'était fait, c'était dans le passé, et il était mort. Il ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire de mal. 

Cette pensée soudaine, une réelle révélation, la force à s'asseoir un peu brusquement, Denethor était mort, elle n'avait plus à craindre qu'il passe sa colère envers elle sur Faramir, elle n'avait plus à craindre qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de ses appartements, elle n'avait plus à craindre ses colères... Elle était libre de lui. 

"Aurore, on t'a fait mal ?" demanda la voix inquiète d'Idril qui la regardait avec inquiétude, Aurore se hâta de se reprendre, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça, ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieux pour réfléchir à de telles choses. Sans compter que sourire au sujet de la mort de l'Intendant Souverain Denethor risquait d'attirer l'attention. Pour le coup elle était plutôt soulagée du fait qu'il n'y avait pas de corps à laver et à préparer pour les funérailles, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait pu le faire en dissimulant ses sentiments, sa colère, voire même sa haine envers lui qu'elle rendait responsable de la mort de Boromir et des blessures de Faramir, ainsi que pour tous les morts, les soldats qui avaient suivi Faramir dans cet assaut sans espoir sur Osgiliath. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé à leurs familles, elle n'avait pas eu le temps, mais c'était simplement une excuse, elle reportait cette série de discussion. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle allait voir une famille pour annoncer une terrible nouvelle, ça n'avait pas été une responsabilité de Finduilas, ou même de Denethor, cependant Aurore avait choisi de le faire, elle ne prenait aucun plaisir à annoncer aux gens la mort d'un proche, ou dans les meilleurs cas le fait qu'un proche se trouvait dans les Maisons de Guérison. Mais elle y tenait quand même, ses frères se battaient auprès des soldats, ils partageaient des moments particuliers, certains avaient peut-être protégé les deux hommes qu'elle aimait plus que tout, le moins qu'elle puisse faire c'était d'être là pour leurs familles. En tout cas c'était ainsi qu'elle avait vu les choses à l'époque où elle avait fait ce choix et elle voyait toujours les choses ainsi, même si les discussions allaient être pénibles et douloureuses. 

"Non, ce n'est rien." nia Aurore en se relevant, aidée à nouveau par les deux femmes, elle allait devoir faire attention à ses mouvements, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer de la faiblesse maintenant. Pas avec Faramir dans les Maisons de Guérison et Boromir mort..., pas avec Denethor qui était mort également, les gens devaient avoir de l'espoir, c'était pour cela qu'elle s'était montré lorsque la lumière avait jailli de Minas Morgul et c'était ce qu'elle allait faire une fois encore. Qu'importe ses sentiments à ce sujet, ou à quel point elle désirait rester auprès de Faramir, à continuer à regarder sa poitrine qui se soulevait et redescendait, une preuve qu'il était bel et bien vivant malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pensé et vu ces derniers jours. 

"Comment va-t'il ?" elle demanda en voyant Aragorn qui semblait avoir fini l'examen de Faramir, qui dormait encore, le teint pâle. 

"Bien, son état n'a pas empiré et il devrait pleinement guérir." dit Aragorn avec un léger sourire.

"Merci." dit Aurore en retour, pas simplement pour les paroles qu'il venait de dire, mais aussi pour avoir soigné Faramir la veille, pour avoir sauvé la vie de son frère. "Comment va Merry ?"

"Je ne suis pas encore allé le voir, je souhaitais voir votre frère, Théoden et Eowyn avant, ce jeune hobbit est solide comme le reste de son peuple d'ailleurs." répondit Aragorn.

Acquiesçant, Aurore se baissa pour embrasser Faramir sur le front, réprimant une grimace et un gémissement de douleur dû à ses mouvements, elle allait devoir faire plus attention que ce qu'elle avait cru, une erreur stupide. En se redressant elle observa Ohtar, qui s'était réveillé, et Varon, les deux hommes semblaient déterminés à l'accompagner, elle appréciait leur présence et leur compagnie, mais elle n'oubliait pas qu'Ohtar était blessé à la jambe et elle ne voulait pas que ça s'aggrave, surtout qu'elle allait beaucoup marcher, arpentant les différents niveaux de la Cité et ce ne serait vraiment pas bon pour son ami.

"Ohtar, peux-tu rester près de Faramir, je serais plus tranquille de savoir qu'il avait quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance et qu'il apprécié près de lui." demanda Aurore, poliment et son ton doux mais il y avait une lueur déterminée dans son regard bleu, c'était un ordre.

"Bien sûr Milady." céda Ohtar après un instant de silence, s'inclinant devant elle avant de s'asseoir un peu plus dans la pièce, à un endroit où il allait pouvoir étendre sa jambe. Il n'était pas ravi mais il n'était pas non plus surpris, il s'était attendu à quelque chose dans ce genre depuis le moment où Aurore s'était aperçue de sa blessure. Etant donné qu'elle n'avait pas tenté de donner une tâche à Varon qui le tiendrait loin d'elle, l'ancien soldat de Boromir allait suivre ses ordres. Surtout qu'avec la mort de Denethor, un gros problème venait de disparaître, il n'avait plus autant à craindre pour la sécurité de celle à qui il avait juré fidélité.

"Vous parliez de la solidité des hobbits, je dois reconnaître que je sais très peu sur ce peuple." commenta Aurore après un sourire léger à Ohtar avant de suivre Aragorn qui allait voir les deux membres de la famille royale des Rohirrims. 

"Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'échanger beaucoup avec eux avant cette année je le reconnais, et j'ai eu un grand nombre de surprise les concernant, mais oui ils sont très solides et bien plus courageux qu'on ne pourrait le croire." acquiesça Aragorn, pensant à Frodon qui était en ce moment même en train de faire son chemin vers la Montagne du Destin afin de détruire l'anneau. 

"Je vous crois." acquiesça Aurore, son regard un peu loin, elle repensait aux actions folles qu'avaient fait Pippin pour sauver Faramir, pour la sauver elle. Elle avait une dette énorme envers lui.

Eowyn était à peine consciente tandis que le roi Théoden était toujours inconscient, la blessure d'Eowyn n'était pas trop grave, son bras était bien abîmé à cause du coup qu'elle avait reçu par le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar mais le réel danger c'était qu'elle avait été exposé au souffle des Morguls, et vu qu'elle avait déjà été dans une place sombre avant, son état était grave  à cause de ça. Elle avait besoin d'être exposé à des émotions positives, elle devait ressentir de la joie, avoir de l'espoir à nouveau, elle avait besoin de vivre à nouveau plutôt que de simplement survivre. Tandis que Théoden, c'était le physique qui était le problème, son cheval avait rué et il était tombé méchamment sur le dos, il n'était plus aussi jeune et en forme que par le passé, c'était dangereux ce genre de chute. Pire encore, alors qu'il se relevait, un orque l'avait attaqué, lui plantant une lance dans le dos. Il survivrait mais c'était une méchante blessure. Pire encore son mental n'était guère mieux que sa nièce, Aragorn avait eu du mal à le ramener, ce qui était compréhensible vu qu'il avait perdu son fils, il y avait aussi le risque qu'il ne puisse plus monter à cheval et pour un Rohirrim, c'était une chose grave, horrible même.

"Aurore, tu vas bien ?" demanda Pippin en souriant en la voyant. "Aragorn, content de te voir."

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, il était ainsi, son cousin Merry avait l'air d'aller bien mieux que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu arriver dans la Cité hier, ce qui n'était pas dur, il avait été si pâle, blême. Il n'avait pas encore les couleurs de Pippin, mais il avait l'air mieux, plus encore il était en train de manger. Aurore avait averti les cuisines que les hobbits mangeaient bien plus qu'eux et qu'elle voulait qu'ils soient extrêmement bien traités, elle ne savait pas si c'était simplement par respect pour elle ou si les serviteurs avaient entendu parler des actions de Pippin envers Faramir et elle, néanmoins les deux hobbits avaient eu droit à un plateau bien rempli. Avec des champignons. Pippin lui ayant dit que c'était un met particulièrement savoureux pour lui et son peuple.

"Oui, ça va. Et toi ? Bien dormi et bien mangé ? Vous devez être Meriadoc, comment vous sentez-vous ?" demanda Aurore en se mettant un peu sur le côté afin de laisser la place à Aragorn pour qu'il puisse examiner le hobbit blessé.

"Merry s'il vous plait. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je vais mieux merci." répondit Merry avec une ébauche de sourire.

"Moi de même. Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre." dit Aurore.

Elle resta silencieuse ensuite tandis qu'Aragorn échangeait avec les deux hobbits, c'était intéressant de voir comment il était avec eux, on apprenait beaucoup d'un homme en observant son comportement avec les autres, que ce soit les gens qui lui étaient techniquement égaux ou ceux qu'il pourrait voir comme inférieur. Il semblait être un homme digne de respect, mais elle restait prudente, il y avait trop en jeu, cependant sa manière d'agir avec les deux hobbits était encourageante. Comme elle l'avait pensé en l'écoutant raconter tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son départ de la Comté, Pippin avait en effet énormément de respect envers Aragorn. Il était peut-être un peu innocent mais moins qu'il y paraissait et il était très malin. Elle essaierait peut-être de faire plus confiance au roi.


End file.
